Discovery
by JoanHall
Summary: Jane is the main character in this what-if that starts at the Netherfield Ball. When you discover that someone is not what you thought they were, it can change everything. (Chapter 1 can be read by itself as a one-shot, or you can read the full story.)
1. At the Netherfield Ball

The tall figure walked purposefully across the room. "Miss Bennet, if you would give me the honor of a dance."

Jane smiled warmly. "Certainly, sir."

Mr. Darcy thanked her and bowed, then walked away.

Jane had given little thought to what she would do at the Netherfield ball outside of the time she could spend in Mr. Bingley's company. But she was glad to see that Mr. Darcy was participating in the dancing. She had noticed him dancing earlier, with Elizabeth, and she was happy to see that he wished to continue. Bingley agreed that it was an encouraging sign.

She took her place across from Mr. Darcy as the next dance began. His gaze was piercing. Jane wondered why she had never noticed its intensity before.

At her first opportunity, Jane attempted to make conversation. "How much of Hertforsdshire have you seen during your time here, Mr. Darcy?"

"Enough to know that I like the countryside well enough, and I like some of the inhabitants significantly more."

"I'm delighted to hear it!" she replied.

She looked at him expectantly, hoping to hear more about whom in the neighborhood he had taken such a liking to.

"Miss Bennet," his gaze intensified and he spoke a little more softly, "What if I told you that you outshine every woman in Hertfordshire, as well as any I have met in all of England?"

Jane stammered. "I suppose . . . that I would take it as a compliment, but . . ."

Darcy continued, "And that is not the only compliment I would like to give you. I would value the opportunity to spend more time in your company." He paused. "I often ride early in the mornings. If you happened to be out walking at such a time, we could converse without anyone else observing us. Have you been told much about Pemberley?"

She took a moment to steady herself and answered calmly. "A little," she said. "But, Mr. Darcy, I must tell you that while it is a compliment, such attention from you is not something that I would desire or seek."

He observed her for any sign of coquetry and saw none, but neither did he see what would strike him as determination. He smiled faintly, "You do not appear to be adamant on the subject, Miss Bennet. Perhaps I can still have hope that I am not completely unsuitable."

Jane was gentle, but firm. "I do not know what you consider to be a correct display of adamancy, sir, but do believe me when I say that my feelings are resolute. In my view, your nature and my own are so wholly different that we both would be unsuitable for a more intimate acquaintance with each other."

"What is so wrong about my nature that it would negate everything else I might offer to induce your interest? There are not many who would call me inferior to other men of your acquaintance." At this last, he cast a look in the direction of Mr. Bingley.

Jane noticed the look and flushed slightly. "Mr. Darcy, I don't mean to say that anything is wrong with you. Every person has their own tastes and preferences. Being more or less highly regarded in one person's opinion does not make someone inferior in the whole. It is no indictment of you if I say that, in my singular estimation, Mr. Bingley is the most delightful man that ever . . ." She stopped herself.

For the rest of the dance, Jane did all she could to avoid looking at Mr. Darcy. As the dance ended, he spoke again. "Miss Bennet, I have to tell you something. If you will give me a few more minutes of your time, I will explain myself."

They walked to the side of the room and sat.

"Miss Bennet, your response to my declarations is quite the opposite of what I expected. I must confess to you that I thought, partly because of my observations of your family, that your inclination was toward wealth and status. I feared that you were attaching yourself to Mr. Bingley out of an interest in his fortune and not in the man himself. He is like a brother to me, and I would do anything in my power to spare him from being hurt."

He continued. "My advances toward you just now were pretended. I felt certain that you would eagerly accept an invitation from a man who has twice the material advantages that Bingley does, which would have proven your unworthiness of his esteem. Your refusal showed me that you do not have the mercenary spirit that I had imagined.

"There was something else that I observed, Miss Bennet. I was struck by the calmness of manner that you displayed as you spurned the wealthiest man you've likely ever met. I am coming to realize that you are not one for grand displays of emotion."

Jane felt surprise at this revelation of her personality from a man she barely knew. "I do try to maintain a proper composure as much as I am able."

"And I, madam, had interpreted your mildness of manner to mean that you felt little, if any, affection for my friend. I now suspect that you have much affection for him."

She blushed. "I hardly know what to say, Mr. Darcy."

"What I would hope to hear you say, Miss Bennet, is that you can forgive me. For the deceit, I apologize, and for misjudging your character I apologize far more. I must say that I admire you. Not the sort of admiration that inclines toward love, but the admiration one feels toward a person who has a noble spirit. I sincerely hope that, however disturbing my behavior tonight may have been, you can eventually come to consider me a friend."

Jane was silent for a moment, and then said, "I think I can understand why you would do what you did. I don't hold it against you."

Darcy went on. "I will be frank. I do not know what Bingley's intentions are. He may choose to seek someone who will advance his standing in society. Looking at the matter objectively, it would clearly be in his best interest to do so. But Bingley is indifferent to concerns of society. He wants only to be happy. And if he were to decide that his happiness rests with you, I would not attempt to dissuade him."

Jane felt the color rising in her face even more. Mr. Darcy gave her a hint of a reassuring smile, then his expression changed as other thoughts came to his mind.

"Miss Bennet, I feel that I should warn you of something. You should be aware that Bingley's sisters are intent on his making every effort to propel himself, and them along with him, into the highest circles of society. Because of this, they have already been trying at every opportunity to disparage any interest Bingley has in you."

"Sir, are you certain? Caroline and Louisa have been very friendly toward me."

"I assure you that I have heard myself, on numerous occasions, their assertions that you and your family are beneath them. I advise you not to be fooled by the way they act when they are in your presence."

She nodded thoughtfully.

"It is likely, Miss Bennet, that they will continue their attempts to push their brother away from you. But they will find no ally in me."

"Mr. Bingley is a very warmhearted person," Jane ventured. "It would be very sad if he had to live with someone who had no affection for him."

"I agree that he deserves far better than that. But now, Miss Bennet, I think we have talked as long as we dare without setting tongues wagging all around us. I see Bingley by the fire, looking quite alone. I suspect that he would much rather be talking to you. Allow me to take you to him."

"I thank you. And, sir?", Darcy looked directly at her as she continued, "I hope you agree with me that there is no need for our friends or relations to be told about the discourse we've had tonight."

"My feelings on that point are exactly the same as yours, madam."

They approached the side of the room where Mr. Bingley stood.

He greeted them warmly. "There, Darcy, how did you enjoy your dance?"

"Greatly," Darcy replied. "Miss Bennet and I discussed something that we have in common. An uncommon regard for you."

Bingley glowed at this declaration and immediately lost himself in conversation with Jane.

Mr. Darcy walked to the window and observed them from there for a few moments. His friend cared about nothing but being happy. Did that make him a wise man or a fool?


	2. After the ball

The rest of the ball passed without incident. Between dancing and conversation, Jane was able to put out of her mind the embarrassing antics at supper from Mrs. Bennet and from Mary.

As the evening drew to a close, the Bennet family was last to leave. Mr. Bingley talked with Jane about his plans to go to London in the morning. He had tedious, but important, business to attend to in town, and expected to return to Netherfield in a week or less. Darcy was coming with him and they would stay at Darcy's townhouse.

"I hope that, during my absence, you'll be able to spend some time with Caroline and Louisa. I'll suggest that they invite you over for at least one evening."

Jane thought about the new intelligence she had received about Bingley's sisters. "If they would like for me to visit, I would be happy to do so. But there is no need for you to press them to invite me, sir."

"I will still mention it to them. Of all their acquaintances in this neighborhood, I believe you are their favorite."

When at length the Bennets arose to take leave, Mrs. Bennet was most pressingly civil in her hope of seeing the whole family soon at Longbourn, and addressed herself especially to Mr. Bingley, to assure him how happy he would make them by eating a family dinner with them at any time, without the ceremony of a formal invitation. Bingley was all grateful pleasure, and he readily engaged for taking the earliest opportunity of waiting on her, after his return from London.

On their arrival back at Longbourn, Lizzy went to Jane's room to see if any further intelligence could be gained before she retired.

"Jane, I saw that you danced with Mr. Darcy. Did you ask anything about Wickham?"

Jane found an answer to give that would be true enough, "No, Mr. Bingley was the object of our conversation."

Her sister's response was surly. "I suppose that he thinks you inadequate to be Mr. Bingley's choice."

"Actually, Mr. Darcy is determined not to interfere with his friend's choices in that matter. Lizzy, I know that you don't wish to think well of Mr. Darcy, but I am now convinced that Bingley could not ask for a truer or more devoted friend."

"He has been known to betray his friends in a spectacular fashion," Elizabeth retorted.

"We can't be certain that we know everything about his dealings with Mr. Wickham. I still believe that he may be innocent. Lizzy, there is something else Mr. Darcy said that surprised me. He told me that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst have been trying to discourage Mr. Bingley from having any interest in me. He has heard them make demeaning comments about me to their brother. Mr. Darcy feels that their reasons for wanting to separate Bingley from me have to do with their own aspirations, rather than an interest in their brother's happiness. I hardly know what to make of it."

Elizabeth was startled. "I think it very likely that what Mr. Darcy tells you is true. It doesn't surprise me in the least that Bingley's sisters would be at work against you, or that they would be so deceitful as to feign friendship. But it surprises me greatly that he would have told it to you. Perhaps his dislike for Miss Bingley is so great that he would rather see you with Bingley than to see her triumph."

"Or perhaps, Lizzy, he is acting out of care for his friend. If he cares about Mr. Bingley, which I believe he sincerely does, he would oppose anyone who tried to stand in the way of Bingley's best interests. I feel certain of it, and you should admit that it is at least a possibility."

Elizabeth stroked Jane's hair. "Yes, it's possible," she allowed. "And if Mr. Bingley has an ounce of sense, he won't let anyone keep him away from you."

They bade each other good night. Once Elizabeth was gone, Jane lay in bed and pondered all that she had learned that evening. She didn't like to think ill of Bingley's sisters, but she saw no benign way to interpret the information that Darcy had given her. She couldn't avoid the feeling that, while she had more of a friend in Mr. Darcy than she'd had before, she had a less of a friend in Caroline or Louisa.

~ooOOoo~

The next day opened a new scene at Longbourn, for their cousin, Mr. Collins, had decided that the time had come for him to make his offer for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Jane was not at all surprised at the failure of his suit, and when Mr. Collins finally left the house to seek sanctuary with the Lucases, the Bennet family was in complete disarray. Mrs. Bennet vacillated between vociferous fury and moaning misery, Elizabeth was exasperated, and Lydia and Kitty were all whispers and giggles, impatient to get out of the house to spread the news.

The house had only slightly settled down when they were informed that Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy had come to call. Mrs. Bennet received them gladly. They announced that they would be leaving for London later that day and wished to say their goodbyes.

"Mrs. Bennet," Bingley said, "I thought that a walk in your gardens would be refreshing before we have to spend hours in a carriage. Perhaps Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth could accompany us?"

Mrs. Bennet looked pained for a moment. She was in no mood to let her rebellious and thoughtless second daughter go anywhere. But she would not dare offend Mr. Bingley. She consented and the four went out.

It was a cool morning, but pleasant enough. Jane and Mr. Bingley soon walked far enough ahead of Elizabeth and Darcy that they could talk without being heard.

"I hope, Miss Bennet," Bingley began, "that last night's festivities did not leave you overly tired."

"Not at all. Are you looking forward to your time in Town?"

"I do enjoy the city, but," he looked at Jane, "there are some attractions in the country that cannot be found in London. I find that I enjoy the country more with each day that passes. But Darcy is very eager to return to Town. He misses his sister greatly."

"From what I've heard, Miss Darcy sounds like an agreeable young lady."

"She is a very dear girl. Very quiet, but she has a sweet disposition and is immensely talented. And deeply devoted to her brother, as he is to her."

"I hope that she can visit Hertfordshire someday."

"Darcy is convinced that she should not come here. I can't imagine why."

Jane wondered at this. For a little while, they said nothing.

Bingley broke the silence. "So, Miss Bennet, do you think that the city or the country is the better place for a person to settle and establish his family?"

The question startled Jane slightly, but she steadied herself. "I'm partial to the country, Mr. Bingley, but I think that the location is unimportant as long as there is love between the members of the family. They would be happy no matter where they lived."

"Agreed! So perhaps I shall raise my family in a tree in a jungle!" he said giddily. "Each child would have their own branch! Coconuts for every meal! Wouldn't that be splendid?"

Jane giggled. "I think swinging on vines to visit your neighbors might be difficult."

Their descriptions of family life in a tree grew more and more ridiculous until, finally, they had made their way back to the house. Jane had almost forgotten that Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth were with them, and hadn't noticed whether they talked with each other or not.

The party came back into the house, where the gentlemen said their goodbyes and left.

Seeing both of her eldest daughters again set Mrs. Bennet's mind spinning. She couldn't decide whether she was more joyous at Mr. Bingley's coming to visit Jane, or more vexed that Lizzy had refused an offer of marriage. Unable to think how she could convey both emotions at once, she retreated to her room.

Elizabeth's expression was one that Jane recognized. Her sister had something to discuss with her. They went to Elizabeth's room.

"Jane, Mr. Darcy told me the same things he had said to you about Bingley's sisters. He further said that Louisa and Caroline have decided to accompany their brother when he goes to Town and try to prevent him from returning to Netherfield. He made no comment when they told him their plans, so they imagine that he is in agreement, but he says that he is not."

"I wonder how they would try to stop him from returning to his home?"

"I don't know, but I'm convinced that his attachment to you will bring him back. There was something else that Mr. Darcy mentioned as well."

"Yes?"

"He talked about his sister, Georgiana Darcy. He describes her as a shy and tender-hearted girl who has very few friends, and he wants her to develop friendships with people who will influence her for the good. Jane, he desired for me to ask you if you would be willing to write to his sister."

"Me?"

"He said that he will write a letter to Papa to invite you to correspond with Miss Darcy."

"I'm honored to think that he trusts me to befriend his sister. However, it makes something Mr. Bingley said even more confusing. I asked whether Miss Darcy might ever visit Hertfordshire, and he said that Mr. Darcy was strongly opposed to the idea."

"Well, there is one more thing that Darcy said that I found quite puzzling. He knows that our family is acquainted with Mr. Wickham, and he requested that you refrain from making any mention of Wickham in any communications you have with Miss Darcy."

"Oh! But they grew up together, did they not?"

"Yes, Wickham lived at Pemberley in his youth.. And his description of Miss Darcy is completely opposite what Mr. Darcy says. Wickham called her cold and haughty."

"Mr. Bingley also said that Miss Darcy is a very sweet girl."

"Very strange. I certainly hope that we see Mr. Wickham tomorrow. I'm quite curious to hear more about his experiences with Miss Darcy. Anyway, it is clear that Mr. Darcy thinks very highly of you, even if he dislikes me."

"I'm not convinced that he dislikes you, Lizzy. He thought enough of you to share Caroline's secrets with you."

"True, I suppose. But he seemed uncomfortable the whole time that we talked. I think he would have preferred to be anywhere else. But even if you don't believe that Darcy dislikes me, are you convinced that Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst dislike _you_ , dear one?"

Jane sighed. "I must say that I'm beginning to think they may not care as much for me as I had once thought."

Elizabeth laughed. "From you, that qualifies as a stinging rebuke!"

The rest of the day was uneventful. Mr. Collins did not return to Longbourn until dinner and was actually quiet during the meal. Mrs. Bennet tried to engage him in conversation, but with little success. As he excused himself from the table and went straight to bed, Mrs. Bennet glowered at Elizabeth. "Look at what you've done to the poor man!" she whispered. "He can hardly bear the disrespect you showed to him. I rue the day when you finally see what your folly has cost you!"

As Jane watched Mr. Collins's retreating figure, she wondered if her mother would have demanded that _she_ accept Mr. Collins had he asked her. She wondered, as well, whether she would have felt it her duty to comply. But she knew Elizabeth's character. Her sister would never, in this life or the next, regret that she had rejected her cousin's proposal.


	3. To Meryton and back

**Thank you, everybody, for the reviews and follows. This chapter doesn't stray as far from canon as things will later. The main objective here is to see the altered attitudes our heroines have toward Wickham's stories and Caroline's letter.**

 **There are passages here that are pulled straight from P &P. I'm nowhere near the writer that Jane Austen is, so it will be easy to tell which is which. - _Joan_**

~ooOOoo~

After breakfast the next day, the Bennet girls walked to Meryton to inquire if Mr. Wickham were returned, and to lament over his absence from the Netherfield ball.

Jane and Elizabeth planned their courses of action for the anticipated visit to their aunt's house. They concurred that it would be best for Jane to give Mrs. Phillips the details of Mr. Collins's failed marriage proposal, thus sparing Elizabeth the censure that she would surely receive from their aunt, who had been so pleased with Mr. Collins's manners on their previous visit. Elizabeth, then, would be free to talk with Mr. Wickham, if they saw him.

Upon entering the town they did indeed see Wickham, who attended them to their aunt's where his regret and vexation, and the concern of everybody, was well talked over.

Jane quickly placed herself at her aunt's side. Their conversation was exactly what she would have predicted. The rebuke of Elizabeth was stern, as was the warning that she ought to think less about her own fancy and more about her situation in life and the needs of her family. Next was the prediction that Lizzy would soon find herself an old maid, at which time she ought not think that she would have her aunt's shoulder to cry on. Thankfully, she moved on from these pronouncements to friendly and eager inquiries toward Jane about Mr. Bingley's latest attentions to her and about his trip to London, then wishes that Bingley would leave that insufferable Mr. Darcy in Town and return to Hertfordshire alone, and, finally, rapturous descriptions of the splendor of Jane's certain future as mistress of Netherfield.

Jane held up her end of the conversation decently well while surreptitiously watching Elizabeth talk with Mr. Wickham on the other side of the room. The penetrating look in her sister's eyes, and the hint of unease on Wickham's face suggested that they were having a more interesting discourse than the one Jane was involved in.

After the visit was over, Jane wondered whether Mr. Wickham would offer to walk with them back to Longbourn, but he did not, and Lydia and Kitty were chattering away between themselves, which left Jane and Elizabeth free to quietly confer with each other on the way home.

"Wickham confirmed," Elizabeth stated, "that Mr. Darcy was the primary reason that he chose not to attend the ball. But I was more interested to hear about Georgiana Darcy. And on that subject I think I may have made him uncomfortable."

"Oh?"

"I asked him to tell me more about Miss Darcy's nature and how it came to be that she would turn entirely cold to him after once being so deeply fond of him. Could pride alone account for such a complete reversal in feelings toward a lifelong friend?"

"His response?"

"Rather than giving an answer, he turned to questioning me. Why did I want to know? Do I know Miss Darcy? My reply", she smiled, "was that I'm ever trying to sketch people's characters, and I found his description of her change of heart mystifying. It's hard to imagine that simple pride would induce a person to give up the pleasure of an established friendship."

"It appeared to me," Jane interjected, "that he began to look uncomfortable as he continued to speak with you."

"Indeed. He asked me again if I had met Miss Darcy, and I said I had not. He then asked if I planned or expected to meet her, and I told him that I did not know. He then said that it would be unseemly and disrespectful for him to reveal any more about Miss Darcy's character to someone with whom she is not acquainted. After that he seemed determined to shift the conversation in another direction."

"He wishes, then, to be fair to her, even though they may not get along well."

Elizabeth grimaced. "Or perhaps he feared to say anything that would be proven untrue if I ever meet Miss Darcy myself. I certainly hope that she does begin to write to you, for I am burning to find out who is telling the truth about her."

~ooOOoo~

Soon after their return home, a letter was delivered to Miss Bennet from Miss Bingley. Even though she knew that Caroline was perhaps not to be trusted completely, she could not help feeling disquieted by the letter's contents. After reading it through once, Jane invited Elizabeth to follow her upstairs. Once they were alone, she read it aloud.

The first sentence comprised the information of their having just resolved to follow their brother to town directly, and of their meaning to dine in Grosvenor Street, where Mr. Hurst had a house. The next was in these words:

 _"I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that._

 _"When my brother left us yesterday, he imagined that the business which took him to London might be concluded in three or four days; but as we are certain it cannot be so, and at the same time convinced that when Charles gets to town he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter; I wish that I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one of the crowd—but of that I despair. I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaieties which that season generally brings, and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of the three of whom we shall deprive you."_

"So, Mr. Darcy was correct," Elizabeth observed. "They went with their brother to London and wish to keep him there."

"So it seems. It is so hard for me to think that Caroline would actually lie. Perhaps she truly believes, or wishes to believe, that Mr. Bingley will change his own mind about returning to Hertfordshire."

"I doubt that she is so deluded."

"Here is the last part of her letter." Jane's voice shook slightly as she read on:

" _Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister; and, to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance, and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but I will not leave the country without confiding them, and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already; he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much as his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favour an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong, my dearest Jane, in indulging the hope of an event which will secure the happiness of so many?"_

"You know that what she says is not true, Jane. You must know how partial Mr. Bingley is toward you."

"I believe that he likes me very much. But the letter does not say that he already loves Miss Darcy, only that Caroline expects that they will come to love each other. Even if Caroline is speaking only from her own desires, how can I know what will happen when Miss Darcy and Mr. Bingley are together so closely and so often? If she is truly as accomplished and as amiable as everyone claims that she is . . ."

"Mr. Darcy said that he would not help Bingley's sisters in any attempt to influence Mr. Bingley away from his interest in you."

"True, but if a partiality toward Miss Darcy were to develop on its own, Mr. Darcy would not oppose that, either. In fact, he would probably welcome it. He said himself that reason would dictate that the best choice for Mr. Bingley would be a woman who can elevate him. Miss Darcy can do that; I cannot."

"Bingley's heart belongs to you. Nothing can interfere with that."

Jane smiled forlornly. "Are you saying that you are certain?"

Elizabeth sighed. "If his heart turns to someone else, then he was not worth having."

They agreed that Mrs. Bennet should only hear of the departure of the family, but even this partial communication gave her a great deal of concern, and she bewailed it as exceedingly unlucky that the ladies should happen to go away just as they were all getting so intimate together. After lamenting it, however, at some length, she had the consolation that Mr. Bingley would be soon down again and soon dining at Longbourn, and the conclusion of all was the comfortable declaration, that though he had been invited only to a family dinner, she would take care to have two full courses.

For the rest of the day, Jane's thoughts turned often to the time she had spent with Mr. Bingley. In every remembered smile and compliment, she sought assurance that he would not forget her. But every comment that had been made about Miss Darcy's beauty, talent, and good nature came back to her remembrance as well.


	4. Letters

**This chapter is longer than the previous ones, but I wanted to get all the way to the beginning of the correspondence between Jane and Georgiana.**

 **RECAP (for those who need it): Jane proved to Darcy at the Netherfield Ball that she was sincere about Bingley. Darcy is impressed with Jane's integrity and requests that she become pen pals with Georgiana. The Bingley and Darcy families are in London. Caroline is trying to keep Bingley there, but without Darcy's help since he trusts Jane now. Darcy's request that Jane not mention Wickham to Georgiana leads Lizzy to question Wickham and wonder whether he can be completely trusted. Collins has already proposed to Lizzy and been spurned, as usual. Have fun!**

The Bennets were engaged to dine with the Lucases that day, which proved to be a relief to the Bennet family. The brief scowls that Mrs. Bennet sent in Elizabeth's direction were a certain sign that she had no intention of forgetting her anger. Elizabeth tried as much as she was able to avoid looking in her mother's direction, while at the same time avoiding any interaction with Mr. Collins. Charlotte Lucas proved herself to be a treasure, so engaging Mr. Collins in conversation as to keep his spirits high and to lighten the mood of the entire table.

~oooOOOooo~

Early the next morning, Jane sat in thought, wondering how she would respond to Caroline's letter. In truth, she wanted to communicate with Mr. Bingley much more than with Miss Bingley, and the reply she finally wrote was one that she hoped would keep her alive in that gentleman's memory, if by any chance its contents were shared with him.

 _Dearest Caroline,_

 _I was so pleased to hear from you, and I hope that this letter finds you and your friends happy and well and settled comfortably in London._

 _Please remember me to my dear friend, Louisa. I think fondly of you both as I cherish the memories of your elegant hospitality and the precious times we spent together at Netherfield._

 _We are, indeed looking forward to Christmas here in Hertfordshire. The beauty of our countryside when it is blanketed with snow is incomparable, and our family and neighborhood traditions of the season warm the heart. I will share them with you as they occur, and I hope that you will tell me of all the festivities you enjoy in town._

 _Also extend my greetings to Mr. Hurst, whose comfortable and unassuming manner was always a welcome addition whenever I had the pleasure of being in his company. And to Mr. Darcy, whose intellect and wit never failed to provide for thought-provoking conversation. And to your dear brother, Mr. Bingley, whose kindness and cheerfulness always inspired such mirth and made every occasion memorable and delightful. All of you continue in my thoughts._

 _I, too, am saddened at the loss of your company. But I believe that the joyous times we all had together and the affection we all shared will be preserved intact through the winter, ready to bloom full again in spring, or whenever it is that we are reunited, for true friendship never dies._

 _My father, my mother, and my sisters send their salutations as well. Looking forward to the days when we shall once again enjoy one another's society, I remain_

 _Your affectionate friend,_

 _Jane Bennet_

Still nervous that anything she had written might be too forward, she read the letter to Elizabeth before posting it. Elizabeth declared it masterful, but expressed doubt as to whether Caroline would allow any of it to reach Mr. Bingley's ears.

The breakfast table that morning found Mr. Collins absent for unknown reasons. While Mrs. Bennet did not know where Mr. Collins might be, she was certain that wherever he was, he was publishing the news of his mistreatment at Elizabeth's hands and bringing shame to their entire family, which Lizzy fully deserved, but the rest of them did not.

"Perhaps, my dear," Mr. Bennet observed, "he is only off somewhere practicing his extemporaneous compliments so as to have better success when he proposes to Lydia."

The idea provoked in Kitty a fit of giggles. Lydia fumed, "That is not funny, Papa! I should die if you ever tried to make me marry someone like him! I shall have no trouble getting the handsomest husband of all of us. Let Mary marry the boring parson."

"The standards by which to choose a spouse," Mary intoned, "should not be how much the person titillates one's fancy, but rather their uprightness of character and steadiness of mind. These are the traits that provide the foundation of a successful union and a respectable family."

Jane wondered whether Mary's pronouncement indicated that she thought Mr. Collins had the characteristics of an acceptable husband. Lydia's only response was to roll her eyes and announce her plans to go into Meryton that morning. "I hope Mr. Collins isn't found before we leave, so that he can't offer to walk with us. Jane, Lizzy, are you coming?"

Elizabeth seemed reserved. "Not today."

Lydia gave her a teasing smile. "Don't you want to talk to Mr. Wickham? We'll probably see him."

"I think I shall take a walk here at home."

"You're hopelessly dull! Well, do what you will. Perhaps I'll come back home engaged, and then I won't have to worry about Mr. Collins."

Mr. Collins did not return before Lydia and Kitty left the house. When Elizabeth went out walking, Jane accompanied her.

"Are you wishing to avoid seeing Mr. Wickham?", Jane asked.

Lizzy sighed. "I need to sort out my thoughts before I talk with him again. In our last conversation, I'm convinced that he was not being entirely sincere. I wonder now if I should question other things that he's told me."

"Is it really important to know for certain?"

"I partly want to know his character, but I mostly want to know if I've made a fool of myself. I defended him to Mr. Darcy and I defended him to Miss Bingley. I don't know if I could bear to find out that I was wrong about him."

Jane stroked her sister's hair. "Don't chastise yourself, Lizzy. If you made a mistake, it was the mistake of trusting a friend."

"But I said it to Darcy and Caroline, of all people! They already think me an ignorant hick. Did I prove them right from my own mouth?"

"You've demonstrated your intelligence to both of them on numerous occasions."

"The evidence of whether I'm right or wrong lies in the character of someone I've never met, Miss Darcy. When I know the truth about her, then I will know whether Wickham has been telling me the truth."

~oooOOOooo~

When Mr. Collins finally arrived back at Longbourn, he found that his long absence had excited much curiosity, particularly from Mrs. Bennet.

"Mr. Collins, where ever have you been? We were quite worried, sir."

Mr. Collins paused for a few moments, and then replied, "Well, my dear Mrs. Bennet, this being the last day of what I must say has been an absolutely delightful visit, I thought it appropriate to call on a few of our amiable neighbors."

"And who did you visit?"

"Eh, several people, madam, several. I'm sorry, if you will please excuse me, I must begin preparing for my departure." As he hastened from the room, Jane noticed that he broke into a brilliant smile.

As Mr. Collins was to begin his journey too early on the morrow to see any of the family, the ceremony of leave-taking was performed when the ladies moved for the night; and Mrs. Bennet, with great politeness and cordiality, said how happy they should be to see him at Longbourn again, whenever his engagements might allow him to visit them.

"My dear madam," he replied, "this invitation is particularly gratifying, because it is what I have been hoping to receive; and you may be very certain that I shall avail myself of it as soon as possible. And as for my fair cousins, though my absence may not be long enough to render it necessary, I shall now take the liberty of wishing them health and happiness, not excepting my cousin Elizabeth."

With proper civilities the ladies then withdrew; all of them equally surprised that he meditated a quick return.

~oooOOOooo~

The days following Mr. Collins's departure saw considerable upset at Longbourn. When Charlotte announced, first to Elizabeth and then to the entire Bennet family, that she was engaged to Mr. Collins, reactions ranged from Kitty's and Lydia's amazed disbelief, to Mary's wistful resignation, to Mr. Bennet's amusement, to Elizabeth's utter disgust. But all of these were dwarfed by Mrs. Bennet's anguish.

Jane tried to provide some comfort to her mother, but she found that a person who has decided that suffering is their right and their duty in a situation will be determined to resist any attempts at succor. She also learned that when said person's suffering is aimed at inspiring repentance in another, said person will suffer as loudly as possible. Through all of Mrs. Bennet's wailing, however, Elizabeth was unmoved.

A few days after Charlotte's fateful announcement, Jane received another letter from Caroline Bingley. She and Elizabeth situated themselves in Jane's room to read it together.

 _Dearest Jane,_

 _How pleased I was to receive your letter. I hope that you and your family are doing as well as we are doing here in town._

 _Now that we are back, we are coming to realize that this is truly where we belong. Louisa and I are thrilled to be back with old friends and enjoying all of the amusements of the city. We feel as if we have come to life again. My brother, as well, is happier than I have seen him in months. He obviously has no desire to return to country life. I don't know whether he will let go his lease at Netherfield right away, but it is clear that he does not intend to live there any longer._

 _His joy at being back in town is only exceeded by the exuberance he shows in the presence of Miss Darcy. I cannot say enough about how charming she is, and the affection we all have for her. She truly seems the perfect fit for our family. She and Mr. Bingley are frequently in each other's company, and have become favorite companions._

 _Just as we love it here, I know that you love your home as well. I wish you all the best, and am eager to hear about all of the wonderful things that will certainly be a part of your future. I'm sure there are many eligible men in Meryton and I will not be surprised at all the day you write to tell me that you have captured the heart of one of them. I hope it will happen soon, for you are far too beautiful to waste yourself becoming an old maid. I hope it is not out of place for me to advise you, as a friend, not to wait too long to search for love, for time does not wait for anyone, and beauty, sadly, will not last forever._

 _But I fully expect you to find everything your heart could desire and to enjoy a beautiful life in the country, for that is the place that suits you best, just as this is the place for us. Write often, my dear, and remember us with love always._

 _Your sincere friend,_

 _Caroline Bingley_

The pain that Jane was feeling must have shown on her face, for Elizabeth immediately pulled her into a tender embrace.

"Could it be true?", Jane finally said. "Or partly true? I don't know what to think. Mr. Bingley did say, while he was here, that when he is in the city he doesn't think about leaving."

Elizabeth replied, "It is perhaps possible, but I think it not likely that he could forget you as quickly as he could forget a place. And the idea that, having been gone only a few days, he would have decided already that he should never return? That could easily be Caroline's wishful thinking. I believe that it is still too early for you to be worrying yourself."

Jane did not know what to believe, and never before had uncertainty hurt so deeply.

After a few quiet moments together, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Jane, are you in there?", Mr. Bennet's voice inquired.

"Yes, Papa. Please come in."

Mr. Bennet walked into the room with a letter in his hand.

"Jane, what do you know of this Georgiana Darcy?"

"She is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy's younger sister, Papa. I believe that she is about sixteen."

"That I know from this letter. Have you met the young lady?"

"No, sir, but I have heard much about her. She is generally reported to be a very amiable girl."

"I see. Well, her brother wants you to begin a correspondence with her. He also sends his greetings. I suspect that much of what he says is intended for your ears more than mine, so I will read the entire letter to you if you prevail upon me."

"Please do, sir."

They all sat, and Mr. Bennet read:

 _Mr. Bennet,_

 _I hope this message finds you and yours in good health. I am currently at my home in London with my younger sister, Georgiana, and my friend, Mr. Bingley. Mr. Bingley's sisters and his brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst, are also in town, staying at the Hursts' home._

 _Please send our regards to all of your family. We had expected to soon be returning to Hertfordshire, but almost immediately upon our arrival Miss Bingley suddenly and inexplicably took violently ill. I am told that she has been agonizing in her bed for days, yet refuses to see a doctor. Mr. Bingley and I have taken care of the business matters that we intended to conduct during our trip, but find ourselves unable to return to Netherfield as planned until Miss Bingley recovers. I hope, for the sake of all concerned, that she is soon restored to health, but there is no sign of when that may occur._

 _My primary reason, however, for writing to you does not concern the Bingley family, but rather my own._

 _My sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy, is sixteen years old, and not yet out in society. Our parents are both deceased, and my cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and I are Miss Darcy's guardians. She is a very shy girl who, at the present time, has few friends. She is understandably nervous about making the transition into womanhood. I have given her all the care and guidance that I am able to give as a brother, but a compassionate female friend in her life would be of great benefit to her._

 _I know that I must be diligent in directing her toward the right individuals who will be pleasant friends for her to know, but at the same time be able to influence her toward the modes of behavior to which a young woman should aspire. I believe that I have seen the desired traits of understanding, gentleness, patience, friendliness, and integrity exemplified in your eldest daughter, Miss Bennet._

 _Before I left Hertfordshire, I had the opportunity to communicate, through Miss Elizabeth, my hope that Miss Bennet could become a friend to Miss Darcy through correspondence. I trust that by now she has had time to consider whether she would wish to do so._

 _If you, Mr. Bennet, give your consent, and if Miss Bennet is willing, I would like for her to write a letter to Miss Darcy at this address, and Miss Darcy will reply. After the initial exchange of letters, the ladies would be at their liberty to decide whether they wish to continue the friendship._

 _My sister generally tells me about everything that happens in her life, so she would likely share with me whatever Miss Bennet writes to her. I assure you that any thing she tells me I would not pass on to anyone else. Likewise, I would direct Miss Darcy to refrain from writing anything in her letters that could not be shared with you or with Miss Elizabeth. I have confidence in the three of you that you would not divulge any information from my sister to others. I would request that Miss Bennet not share any of the content of my sister's letters with other members of your family who would be less likely to keep it in confidence._

 _If you prefer not to enter into this arrangement, please reply and inform me of the same. Otherwise, Miss Bennet can write an initial letter to Miss Darcy at her earliest convenience._

 _I thank you for your attention. At your service, I am_

 _Fitzwilliam Darcy_

Mr. Bennet looked up from the letter to see his two daughters staring at each other with wide eyes.

"Is something the matter, girls?"

Elizabeth answered him. "No, Papa. We were only surprised to learn of Miss Bingley's illness."

"Jane, Mr. Darcy was quite generous in his praise of you. Is this a covert attempt on his part to woo you?"

"No, sir, it is not."

"Are you certain?"

"Completely."

"Do you wish to write to Miss Darcy?"

"Yes, I would like it very much, if you approve, sir."

"It is fine with me. You can keep this letter." He handed it to her and left the room.

With a dramatic flair, Elizabeth took Caroline's letter and held it next to Mr. Darcy's. "These two were written on the same day. One of them is full of lies. Is Mr. Darcy lying about Caroline's so-called illness and Mr. Bingley's plans to return to Netherfield, or is Caroline lying when she says that they are all blissfully happy in town and want to stay forever?"

Jane smirked, an expression that her sister could not remember having seen before on her face. "I agree that Mr. Darcy is the one who is telling the truth. I knew that Miss Bingley did not wholly approve of me, but I had not thought that she would unabashedly lie."

"But now we know that she is not above it."

"How can I continue to communicate with her if I can trust her so little? But would it be an affront if I stopped writing?"

Elizabeth was firm. "You have no obligation to continue a friendship with such a person. Besides, if you don't write to her, rather than feel insulted, she would likely think that you were simply too heartbroken and had given up."

"I only hope that she does not have too much influence over her brother."

"If she had to feign illness to keep him in town, that would suggest that she couldn't convince him on her own." Lizzy furrowed her brow. "Mr. Darcy could not have considered it necessary to tell Papa so much about Caroline's sickness. And I don't think I'm mistaken in seeing a bit of sarcasm in his description of it. Do you think that he was actually trying to send a message to you, Jane, to let you know that Mr. Bingley wishes to return?"

"I suppose that could be possible."

"It would be uncharacteristically thoughtful of him to do so."

"I would not consider it uncharacteristic. I sense that Mr. Darcy is one who is sincerely motivated to take care of his friends."

"It is difficult for me to imagine that." They sat silent for a moment.

"Well," Jane declared. "my thoughts now are on Miss Darcy. I shall begin my letter to her this evening."

"Remember to say nothing about Mr. Wickham."

"I remember."

~oooOOOooo~

When Jane sat down to write her letter, she was dismayed at the conflicting emotions that confronted her. She aimed to see Miss Darcy as a young lady in need of a friend. But thoughts suggesting a rivalry between the two of them strove to take hold of her heart. She reminded herself that Miss Darcy surely would not know anything of Jane's history with Mr. Bingley, and if any attachment were being formed, it was in complete innocence. She let go of all thoughts of Bingley and began to write:

 _Dear Miss Darcy,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. When I was invited by your brother to write to you, I was happy to do so. I have heard many reports that you are a delightful young lady with many talents. I hope that we can come to know each other better and each of us enjoy the benefits of gaining an agreeable friend._

 _As Mr. Darcy may have told you, I know him from the time that he spent in here Hertfordshire with his friend, Mr. Bingley._

 _I have lived all my life at Longbourn, Hertfordshire. My family is rather large. There are five daughters, of whom I am the eldest, and my mother and father. Having four sisters makes every day a lively one, and we each have our individual interests. My sister Elizabeth loves reading and conversation, Mary devotes herself to playing the pianoforte, and Catherine and Lydia go out to socialize in Meryton whenever they are able. I believe that my sister Lydia is about your age, she is almost sixteen._

 _My own favorite pursuits are riding and gardening, though I don't presume to call myself accomplished at either._

 _We have many friends and neighbors here with whom we visit often. Our closest friends are the Lucas family. Lady Lucas is a special friend of my mother, and their many children are dear to all of us._

 _I am eager, Miss Darcy, to learn of your interests and your friends. I suppose that you will soon be coming out into society. You will meet many new people, but you will likely find that the company of your oldest acquaintances brings a pleasure and comfort that is unmatched by any other._

 _I look forward to corresponding with you as you enter into this exciting time of your life. I hope that it is not improper for me to call myself_

 _Your friend,_

 _Jane Bennet_

Satisfied with her effort, she posted the letter the next morning. Once it had left her hands, she found herself equally eager and anxious for the reply she might receive.


	5. Introducing Georgiana

**Thanks again for the reviews and follows! It seems like it's taking close to two weeks for me to get each chapter out, but I wish I could get it down to weekly posting. I've got the whole plot outlined, but it takes time for me to flesh out each part of the story.**

 **I realize that when you're following lots of stories, it's easy sometimes to forget what's going on in which one, so I'll be putting recaps at the beginning of each chapter from now on.**

 **RECAP:**

 **Jane proved to Darcy at the Netherfield Ball that she's sincere about Bingley.**

 **Darcy was impressed with Jane's integrity and, at his request, Jane has become pen pals with Georgiana. The Bingley and Darcy families are in London. Caroline is trying to keep Bingley there, but without Darcy's help since he trusts Jane now.**

 **Jane knows now that Caroline is a scheming lying cur, but she's still worried that Bingley might develop feelings for Georgiana anyway.**

 **Darcy's request that Jane not mention Wickham to Georgiana leads Lizzy to question Wickham and wonder whether he can be completely trusted.**

 **Charlotte's engagement to Mr. Collins has been announced, with everyone reacting as you would expect.  
**

 **ONWARD!**

* * *

For the next week, two topics were the primary subjects of conversation at Longbourn.

One was the betrothal of Charlotte Lucas to Mr. Collins. In truth, Jane was a little surprised at the match, but more than anything else, she earnestly wished for their happiness, a prospect which Elizabeth thought impossible.

"I can barely bring myself to talk with Charlotte since she told me," Elizabeth confided one morning. "I don't know if we can ever again be as intimate as we were."

"Lizzy, Charlotte is the same person she has always been. There is no reason for your friendship to change."

"But I can't see her the same way that I did before. She was always so sensible! How can she be truly sensible and marry that fool?"

"Not everyone has the same expectations from marriage. Has Mr. Collins shown any signs of being the sort of husband who would beat his wife?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No."

"Or that he would be a drunkard? Or a philanderer? If the faults that we have seen in him are the greatest ones he has, Charlotte will be happier than many a wife."

"She asked me if I would visit her after they are married. I don't know if I would be able to tolerate his presence for that long."

"If it is true that she is marrying him for security more than for affection, then she will need her old friends more than ever. Don't abandon her, Lizzy."

~oooOOOooo~

The other topic that occupied the minds of the Bennet ladies was Mr. Bingley's prolonged absence. This was, actually, less a subject of conversation and more the subject of monologues from Mrs. Bennet. An hour seldom passed in which she did not talk of Bingley and express her impatience for his arrival .

While Jane knew that she still had reason to hope, her uncertainty was great enough that each declaration from her mother provoked a pang in her heart. She avoided her mother's presence when possible, but of course she could not avoid it completely and thus was subjected each day to several reminders of Mr. Bingley's failure to return.

A few days after Jane sent her letter to Miss Darcy, she received a reply. It was written in a neat and small hand:

 _Dear Miss Bennet,_

 _I am greatly thankful that you wrote to me. My brother has told me that you are a very kind person and that I should not worry about sharing my feelings when I write to you. He has never failed to protect me, so if he trusts you, I am confident that I can as well. It will be good to have such a friend._

 _I hope that you and your family are well. I feel like I know your family a little bit already, for my brother has mentioned you and your sister, Miss Elizabeth, in some of his letters to me. It must be wonderful to have such a large family. I have only my brother._

 _Just like your sister Mary, I play the pianoforte. I spend as much time practicing as I can. I also love to draw._

 _I don't have many friends. I am most of the time at home with only my attendant, Mrs. Annesley. My brother is very careful about choosing those with whom I should socialize. I know that eventually I will be coming out and will have to spend more time in public, but I cannot say that I'm looking forward to it. I get very nervous about meeting new people (my brother is the same way). I would really prefer to spend my time at home, where I know that everyone cares for me. Miss Bennet, did you feel nervous when you came out? Were you ever uncomfortable meeting people?_

 _I am very glad that my brother is currently in town with me, but I don't know how long he intends to stay. He had thought at first that he would only be here a few days, but now it appears that he will be with me a little longer. He is very good to me, and I am awfully fond of him. I will miss him so when he leaves._

 _Mr. Bingley is staying with us, also. He is a very amiable person, and I enjoy his company as well. His sister, Miss Bingley, has been ill for a while, but is beginning to recover and comes to visit occasionally with her sister, Mrs. Hurst. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst want very much to be friends with me. They shower me with praise continually, to the point that it makes me uncomfortable and I find myself at a loss for words when they are present. I try to be civil, but I can't help but feel relieved when their visits are over. I hope that doesn't mean that I am an unsociable person, for I truly wish to do right by others. Their brother, however, is very easy company._

 _I expect to be here in town through Christmas. My brother says that in January I may be ready to return to Pemberley. I can't wait to go back home._

 _Please send my greetings to all of your family. For Miss Mary, I am sending a copy of a new piano piece that I have been playing. ***** I hope that she enjoys it._

 _And for you, Miss Bennet, since you like gardening, I made a drawing of some of the winter flowers that are in our little garden here in town. The townhouse garden is pretty, though it cannot compare to the gardens at Pemberley._

 _I hope to hear from you again soon. I look forward to knowing you more. I am_

 _Your friend,_

 _Georgiana Darcy_

It was clear to Jane that the words she had just read were a sincere expression from a sensitive soul. She read it twice before sharing it with Elizabeth.

By the time Elizabeth finished reading the letter, she was holding her hand over her heart. "What a sweet girl!", she said softly.

"Indeed," Jane replied. "I will do all that I can to be a good friend to her."

"She is fortunate to have your friendship. I can imagine how Mr. Darcy felt at the thought of her being in London with no female friends but Caroline and Louisa. It is no wonder that he sought you out for his sister."

"It appears that she thinks it might be her own fault that she doesn't care for Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. I will be sure to tell her that her reaction is natural. I hope that I can do so without saying anything directly disparaging about those two ladies."

"Should you not warn her that Caroline is a liar and a conniver?"

Jane sighed. "I hope that I don't have to say that myself. Mr. Darcy knows Caroline well and I am sure that he would give his sister any necessary cautions. He is careful to protect those whom he loves."

Elizabeth looked at her thoughtfully. "You've said that about him several times."

"I have seen evidence of it several times."

"There is much that Miss Darcy said that relates to our own concerns. But we can discuss that later. Right now there are drawings to admire and music to be delivered."

Jane and Elizabeth joined the rest of the Bennets downstairs. Remembering Mr. Darcy's instructions, they told no one the contents of the letter, only saying that Miss Darcy was clearly a very sweet young lady.

The drawings received much praise from Mrs. Bennet, who saw Jane's new friendship as further evidence of the increasing intimacy between Longbourn and Netherfield. This seemed to bring Mrs. Bennet considerable comfort, for she ceased for the rest of the day from fretting about Mr. Bingley's continued absence.

Mary expressed great thanks for the gift of the music and eagerly withdrew to the pianoforte to try her hand at her new piece.

The afternoon passed pleasantly, the only jarring aspect being the sound of Mary at the instrument, struggling with a difficult passage in the sonata. She played the same two measures so many times that even Jane found herself regretting the cold weather outside that prevented any escape from her sister's diligence.

~oooOOOooo~

After a quiet dinner, Jane and Elizabeth found each other again to consider what knowledge was to be gained from Georgiana's letter.

"Mr. Darcy said," Jane began, "that after our first exchange of letters, Miss Darcy and I could decide whether we wish to write to each other further. Clearly, she wants to continue the correspondence, and I certainly do, also."

Elizabeth chuckled. "I recall his letter to Papa. It sounded like a legal contract. He clearly pays great attention to detail. I suppose it would make him an able guardian of his sister. But as to Miss Darcy's character, I am now fully persuaded that Wickham has misrepresented her. If she has turned against him, it would not be because of excessive pride."

"But what would Mr. Wickham stand to gain from speaking so ill of her?"

"I can't imagine. I only know that with each new revelation, I trust him less. If he gave an unfair representation of Miss Darcy, he may just as well have painted a false picture of Mr. Darcy's dealings with him over the inheritance. What I would give now to be able to hear Darcy's side of the story."

After a brief silence, Elizabeth continued. "I am greatly intrigued by Miss Darcy's assertion that her brother shares her nature of feeling uncomfortable around new people. I would not have thought that anything intimidated that man."

"Perhaps some times that he appeared dour and unfriendly he was actually nervous."

"Oh, Jane," Elizabeth chuckled, "are you going to negate every thing that would give me leave to dislike Mr. Darcy?" Elizabeth's laugh was followed by a thoughtful sigh. "If he is indeed nervous in crowds, I would not have helped his situation when I ridiculed him to Charlotte. I'm sure that he saw us laughing. But, in my defense, it was after he had said something very unkind."

"So at this point," Jane observed, "it is possible that he is guilty of only one sin."

Elizabeth smiled grimly. "The question, then, would be whether I shall condemn him to eternal punishment for that one remaining sin."

Jane's voice was quieter when she spoke again. "Miss Darcy does seem to be very likable. And if Mr. Bingley likes her, I could not fault him for doing so."

Elizabeth took her hand. "Miss Darcy seems to me more like a child than a woman who would excite that sort of interest in a man."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps she would not yet impress the sort of man that _you_ would like, Lizzy. To someone young at heart like Mr. Bingley . . . But I cannot torment myself with such thoughts. Whatever will be, will be. I have a new friend, and I esteem her, no matter what. I will begin my letter to her tomorrow."

* * *

 *** Beethoven Piano Sonata #25 (published 1809)**


	6. Friendship

**Thanks again for the reviews, follows, and faves. This chapter deepens the friendship between Jane and Georgiana, and sets things up for the action that will come in the next chapter.**

 **RECAP: After Jane proved to Darcy that she is sincere about Bingley, Darcy is so impressed with her character that he urges her to become a pen pal to Georgiana.**

 **Georgiana's first letter to Jane proves that she is a sweet and shy person, completely different from the way Wickham described her. Lizzy now knows for certain that Wickham has not always told the truth.**

 **Jane is even more worried that Bingley may fall in love with Georgiana, not because of Caroline's dirty scheming, but simply because Georgiana is such a sweet girl. But she is still determined to be a good friend to her.**

* * *

Jane wasted no time in writing another letter to Miss Darcy:

 _Dear Georgiana,_

 _I was so happy to receive your letter. I am honored to be able to call you a friend._

 _Your drawings were beautiful. Everyone in my family likes them, so much so that we cannot agree on where to display them. But I think we shall be able to reach a compromise where I can have at least one of them in my own room and the others can hang in a room for the entire family to see._

 _Miss Mary asked me to tell you how very appreciative she is for the sonata that you sent to her. She has been practicing it with great attention. The opening movement is a challenge for her, but she is beginning to play the slow movement quite smoothly._

 _Georgiana, it can indeed be a intimidating to make the acquaintance of unfamiliar people. In my own experience, I have found that when I can't think of words to say, a smile communicates much. A smile displays confidence to others and even helps me to feel more confident myself._

 _Also remember that we do not have to share the inner feelings of our hearts with everyone we meet. Exchanging basic civilities, with a smile, is intercourse enough for many acquaintances. You can reveal yourself more intimately to trusted friends._

 _I can understand completely why you would feel uncomfortable in the company of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. There is nothing abnormal about your reaction. They might not realize how disquieting it is for a shy person to receive excessive attention. Sometimes people so much desire to establish a friendship that they overreach in their attempts and unknowingly work against their own interests. Since you come from a family of great consequence, you may, unfortunately, find yourself in this situation more often than you would like when you enter society. But remember always that you are not obligated to enter into a more intimate relationship with anyone if that is not your inclination. If you can bear their attentions with patience, you have done all that is required. Focus on the good in people, and tolerate their faults with patience and understanding._

 _The people around you whom you can trust will help to guide you as you grow into the role of a woman in society. I have no doubt that you will be successful._

 _I am enclosing some dried flowers that I pressed in the spring, to bring you memories of sunshine on these wintry days. Please extend my greetings to everyone in your house. I am_

 _Your friend,_

 _Jane_

~oooOOOooo~

As the days grew colder, trips into Meryton were less frequent. When Jane and Elizabeth did next accompany their sisters to the village, they found that Mr. Wickham had apparently taken most of the town into his confidence in spreading Mr. Darcy's infamy. The whole of what Elizabeth had already heard, Wickham's claims on Mr. Darcy, and all that he had suffered from him, was now openly acknowledged and publicly canvassed; and everybody was pleased to know how much they had always disliked Mr. Darcy before they had known anything of the matter.

Jane and Elizabeth were the only ones who suggested that there might be any extenuating circumstances in the case, unknown to the society of Hertfordshire.

"I can't help observing," Elizabeth said to their aunt during a visit, "that Mr. Wickham waited until after Mr. Darcy and his friends had left the neighborhood before he began to defame him to the whole town. Can we be certain that we know all of the matter when Mr. Darcy has no opportunity to explain himself?"

Mrs. Phillips was surprised. "Lizzy, I thought Mr. Wickham was a favorite of yours. Are you now accusing him of being a liar?"

"I am not saying that it is definite that he lies. I am only saying that we should all recognize it as a possibility."

"I would not want to think that Mr. Wickham is lying," Jane interjected, "but I certainly do not think that Mr. Darcy is heartless. It is possible that there have been mistakes or misunderstandings on the side of one or both of the gentlemen."

"Jane dear, it is very good for you to continue to speak well of Mr. Darcy. It demonstrates your loyalty to Mr. Bingley. But Elizabeth, why do you defend a man who insulted you in such a horrid manner?"

"I do not believe that rudeness, however galling, necessarily implies that a person embodies every evil. Even the rude deserve to be judged fairly."

"But would you not stand with Mr. Wickham when he admires you so much?"

"To be honest, I am not certain how much a compliment it is to be admired by him."

The rest of Meryton continued to condemn Mr. Darcy as the worst of men, though they did take small notice of the fact that Miss Elizabeth was less desirous of Wickham's company than she had been in days past.

Jane was surprised to see that her next letter from Georgiana Darcy was accompanied by a thicker package.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _Your last letter encouraged me so much! I have actually started practicing having casual conversations. Mrs. Annesley is my partner and she is showing me how to exchange basic civilities, as you called them. She has even shown me how to respond if someone asks a personal question that I do not wish to answer! I am finding that practicing social interactions is similar to practicing the pianoforte. A piece can seem difficult at first, but with time and repetition, it becomes easier._

 _And I appreciate your suggestion that if someone is giving me inordinate attention, I do not have to respond, except with a quiet smile._

 _I truly thank you for your friendship, Jane. I look forward to our continued correspondence, and I hope that we can meet someday. I would love to come to Hertfordshire and meet your family, but my brother says that that would be impossible._

 _It is clear that my brother was correct in thinking that you would be a person who could understand my feelings. I am glad that he has encouraged me that I can trust you, even though our friendship is new. It is not always easy to know what friends I can trust. Even very old friends can turn out to be untrue. I hope that as I grow older, I will have the wisdom to know when I can put my confidence in someone._

 _I am starting to get out of the house a little more. Along with occasional trips to shops with Mrs. Annesley, I went to the park a few days ago with Mr. Bingley. There was enough snow on the ground that we were able to have a snowball fight with some children who were there! I enjoyed myself more than I have in a long time (I am sure that I would not have had so much fun if Mrs. Annesley had been my companion for that trip!). We are planning to go back to the park tomorrow._

 _Thank you for the flower pressings. They are very much like the spring flowers we have at Pemberley. As I gave a gift to your sister Mary in my last letter, I wanted to include some tokens for your other sisters this time. I wasn't sure what they would like, so I asked my brother and Mr. Bingley for suggestions. Mr. Bingley said that Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia loved to learn about the latest fashions, so I made drawings of some of the dresses I have seen ladies wearing in town. Miss Bingley always wears elaborate outfits, even for morning calls, so I have the opportunity to study her clothes in detail. Now that she is fully recovered from her illness, she and Mrs. Hurst and Mr. Bingley have been going out to social engagements almost every afternoon and evening. I think I should find it tiring to go out so much (and Mr. Bingley himself seems weary of them sometimes), but my brother has told me that most people do not find it necessary to socialize so frequently._

 _I know that Miss Elizabeth likes to read, but I didn't know what sort of books she might prefer. My brother got these books and suggested that they might interest her. He found the philosophies of Miss Mary Astell to be very thought-provoking when he read her two volumes.*_

 _Please extend my greetings to all of your family. Mr. Bingley asked me to remember him to you as well. With much affection, I am_

 _Your friend,_

 _Georgiana_

" _'Mr. Bingley asked me to remember him to you as well.'_ ", Jane repeated to Elizabeth after showing her the letter. "I wish I knew what to make of that."

"You can be assured that he has not forgotten your existence, and that he is not avoiding you."

"That is true. I . . ." Jane sighed. "I am putting too much worry into it. I will not let it trouble me."

"You said that before," Elizabeth reminded her.

"I know," Jane admitted, "but I confess that I miss him greatly. More than I should."

~oooOOOooo~

Mr. Collins returned most punctually on Monday fortnight, but his reception at Longbourn was not quite so gracious as it had been on his first introduction. He was too happy, however, to need much attention; and luckily for the others, the business of love-making relieved them from a great deal of his company. The chief of every day was spent by him at Lucas Lodge, and he sometimes returned to Longbourn only in time to make an apology for his absence before the family went to bed.

As Mr. Collins was rarely in the house at Longbourn, most of the family rarely thought about him. The one exception was Mrs. Bennet. She was really in a most pitiable state. The very mention of anything concerning the match threw her into an agony of ill-humour. The sight of Miss Lucas was odious to her. Between her complaints about how badly Charlotte had abused them, and her lamentations about Mr. Bingley's continued absence, Jane found herself, once again, seeking refuge in her room more than was her usual wont.

 _Dear Georgiana,_

 _I am so gratified to hear that the ideas in my last letter proved useful to you. I agree that socializing, like any other endeavour, becomes easier with practice._

 _Your words about knowing whom to trust caused me to examine my own thoughts on the matter. I think the people who have earned your trust are those who have sacrificed for you or have sought your good when it brought no benefit to themselves. As we read in the first epistle to the Corinthians, chapter 13: "Charity seeketh not her own."_

 _Elizabeth wants to express how much she is enjoying the books that you sent. She finds Miss Astell's ideas about the education and intellectual capabilities of women to be very intriguing. And Kitty and Lydia have been earnestly studying your drawings of London fashions. They are determined to copy them as much as they can with whatever materials they can find in Meryton._

 _I am happy to hear that you are venturing out more, and I hope that you have a delightful Christmas. We are expecting some relations of ours to come and visit. They are my aunt and uncle from London, along with their young children._

 _Say hello to Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley for me. I am affectionately_

 _Your friend,_

 _Jane_

Indeed, Elizabeth had expressed surprise that Mr. Darcy would have read writings by a woman about women. She declared it to be rare behavior among men.

~oooOOOooo~

After a week spent in professions of love and schemes of felicity, Mr. Collins was called from his amiable Charlotte by the arrival of Saturday. He took leave of his relations at Longbourn with as much solemnity as before; wished his fair cousins health and happiness again, and promised their father another letter of thanks.

The next Monday saw both the arrival of another letter from Georgiana and the arrival of the Gardiner family for the Christmas holiday. Jane, along with the rest of the family, enthusiastically greeted her uncle, aunt, and cousins. Mrs. Gardiner distributed gifts to the family and told of the latest happenings in town before being subjected to Mrs. Bennet's numerous complaints about all that had befallen them, in particular the fact that two of her girls had been upon the point of marriage, and after all there was nothing in it. Mrs. Bennet made it clear that Jane was not to blame for her failure to secure Mr. Bingley, while Elizabeth was incorrigible and singularly responsible for the ruin of the family.

Mrs. Gardiner listened politely and then turned to conversation to other subjects.

It was not until late in the day that Jane, with Elizabeth by her side, was able to read the letter from Georgiana.

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I appreciate your letter and I thank you for sharing your thoughts._

 _The one person I know that I can trust infinitely is my brother, Fitzwilliam, for he has sacrificed his leisure and society to make sure that I am always taken care of. He (along with our cousin) was given the responsibility of becoming my guardian at a young age, and since that time he has always made my well-being his first priority. He takes charge of everything that might affect me, and leaves nothing half-done, down to minutest details. He is very much like our father in that regard. I doubt that any other friend could equal his devotion to me, but certainly there are others as well who have proven themselves to care about me._

 _Mr. Bingley has been talking with his sisters about when they ought to return to Hertfordshire. My brother has not yet decided whether he will accompany them when they come. Miss Bingley has been urging him to join them and to bring me along as well, but he is resolute in saying that I should not come. I must admit that it puzzles me that he would be so determined to keep me away from your neighborhood. But, as I have said, his first concern is my welfare, so if he thinks I should remain here, I trust that it is for the best._

 _I dearly wish to meet you, Jane. Perhaps sometime next year we can invite you to Pemberley. I will ask my brother if that would be possible._

 _I wish you and all of your family a happy Christmas. With love from_

 _Your friend,_

 _Georgiana_

"There is much intrigue in this letter," Elizabeth declared.

Jane had seen nothing of the sort. "Intrigue?", she asked.

"Miss Darcy states that her brother's attention to detail in family matters is like their father's. We saw how careful Darcy was in stating his request for you to write to Miss Darcy. Would the elder Mr. Darcy, then, be so careless in writing his will as to leave any ambiguity concerning his bequeath to Mr. Wickham?"

Jane raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Elizabeth continued, "And Darcy's refusal to allow his sister to come to Hertfordshire. Might that, as well, have something to do with Wickham?"

"I hope there is not such a degree of animosity between them, but it could be possible."

"When next we see Mr. Wickham, I want to ask him more about Mr. Darcy's will."

The next day, Jane and Elizabeth were finally able to spend some time alone with their aunt. Mrs. Gardiner was interested to hear the girls' accounts of the situations that Mrs. Bennet had been bewailing.

"Tell me, Jane," Mrs. Gardiner queried, "What are your own feelings toward Mr. Bingley?"

"He is a true gentleman, and the most amiable man I have ever met. But if he sees me as only a friend, I will accept it with gladness."

"And are you eager to meet Miss Darcy?"

"Very much. Whatever connection she may have with Mr. Bingley, I cherish her as a friend."

"From what you have told me, it sounds as if she would surely invite you to meet with her if you were in town."

"I have no doubt of that, Aunt."

"Then come home with us after Christmas is over. The change of scenery will do you good, and you will be able to finally meet your friend."

"Only me, or both of us?"

"Only you. I would like to invite Lizzy to take a summer tour in the country with us. Does that sound agreeable?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I would be delighted. Jane, you take the city. I shall take the country."

"Then it's agreed," Mrs. Gardiner said with satisfaction.

Jane wrote to Georgiana, telling her that she now had plans to visit her aunt and uncle in London and would be arriving on the fourth of January. She quickly received a reply expressing Georgiana's excitement at the prospect and inviting Jane to dine at the Darcys' house on the fifth.

* * *

 ***** _A Serious Proposal to the Ladies, for the Advancement of Their True and Greatest Interest_ **(1694) and** _A Serious Proposal, Part II_ **(1697)**


	7. London, Part I

**Hi! This chapter was quicker to write because I had already thought out a lot of it. And by happy coincidence, it's getting published on Valentine's Day!**

 **RECAP:**

 **At Darcy's urging, Jane and Georgiana have become pen pals, after Jane proved to Darcy at the Netherfield Ball that she's a sincere person who really loves Bingley.**

 **Caroline has been trying to keep Bingley in London away from Jane, but the Gardiners have invited Jane to visit them after Christmas. Jane informed Georgiana of her impending visit and Georgiana has invited her to dinner at Darcy's house when she arrives.**

 **Jane and Lizzy have become suspicious about Wickham since Georgiana's letters show that he must have been was lying about the kind of person that Georgiana is. Also, judging by Georgiana's letters, it's not likely that old Mr. Darcy would have been so sloppy about writing his will.  
**

* * *

As Mrs. Bennet was determined to do all that was in her power to provide entertainment while the Gardiners were at Longbourn, and as she considered the officers of the militia to be some of the best entertainment that can be procured, it was not long before Jane and Elizabeth had an opportunity to see Mr. Wickham again. He had lately noticed that Elizabeth showed less interest in his company, and had begun to pay more attention to Lydia during his visits. But this evening, after dinner, he was surprised to see Elizabeth actively seek him out. When Jane showed interest in a chair that was near but not too near the pair, Elizabeth's surreptitious smile indicated that Jane was more than welcome to listen in, if she could do so discreetly.

Jane sat down, giving the appearance of being engrossed in the book she had brought. She marveled at how her sister could seem all curiosity and innocence while asking the most pointed and thorough questions. Wickham was straining in his attempt to form answers about the exact provisions in old Mr. Darcy's will and the nature of the so-called informalities that could allow the wishes of the deceased to be so completely subverted. When she asked why Mr. Wickham did not take take the current Mr. Darcy before the law to demand his due, Wickham repeated what he had said months before about not wishing to expose Darcy out of respect for his father, to which Elizabeth replied that surely that could no longer be a concern now that, by some inexplicable means, everyone they knew had now heard about Darcy's misdeeds. She then began to inquire about who had provided for him during the time since the elder Mr. Darcy's death until he joined the militia. Some unidentified person, surely, must have come to his aid to ensure his survival if he had indeed been left completely penniless by the Darcys, and had no family.

As the interrogation continued, Mr. Wickham began to voice displeasure at Elizabeth's prying into his personal affairs. But Elizabeth gently reminded him that he had begun from the very first days of their acquaintance to divulge his personal affairs to her, and she was only asking questions about events that he had already freely related.

At this, Wickham rose rather quickly from his seat. By the time he turned to face the rest of the party, his countenance was once again all that was amiable and genteel, but he kept close to his fellow officers and spoke to no one in the Bennet family again until it was time to make his _adieu_.

~oooOOOooo~

Jane's next letter to Georgiana gave lively descriptions of Christmas at Longbourn. She was happy to inform Miss Darcy that Mary had mastered the Beethoven sonata quite well and played it on the holiday to everyone's enjoyment. She happily accepted the invitation to dinner with the Darcys and declared her excitement to be equal to Georgiana's. And she was able to enclose a piece of needlework that Kitty had done, based on one of Georgiana's fashion drawings.

As soon as Christmas was over, Lydia and Kitty were determined to go into Meryton again. They returned home after their first visit in a state of amazed confusion.

"Lizzy, you will not believe the talk in Meryton!" Lydia exclaimed. "Half the town is reporting that Mr. Wickham tried to malign you!"

"Me?", Lizzy cried.

"Well, you know how he has told everyone how badly he was treated by Mr. Darcy. People are claiming that he now says that you, Lizzy, have taken Mr. Darcy's side on the matter. That you defend Darcy in robbing Wickham. Aunt says that he insinuated that you're greedy and you have designs on Mr. Darcy! Which is ridiculous, because everyone knows you hate him!"

"I would not say that I hate him, but I certainly have no designs on him. And Wickham has been talking about _me_ in the village?"

"We wouldn't have believed it if Aunt had not told it to us herself. But she said hardly anybody believes Wickham. They all know you better than that. He has lost a few friends. Poor Wickham! I am sure it is only a misunderstanding. I wonder what he said that people so misunderstood. I wish I could talk to him and tell him that we are not angry at him. But he was not out today."

Lydia and Kitty went to find their mother. Elizabeth looked at Jane, who had remained silent during the entire exchange.

"Can it be so?" Jane said, closing her eyes.

"Even I am surprised." Elizabeth replied.

"Why would he want to do such a thing?"

"If he feared that I would tell people that I doubted his stories, he might try to prejudice their minds against anything I might say."

"If he would be treat an innocent person so unfairly . . . But perhaps our neighbors are exaggerating his statements?"

"Knowing how gossip runs through Meryton, it is certainly possible. This time, I think it would be prudent for me to agree with your position that he may not be as bad as it would appear."

"But if you are actually being defamed in the neighborhood, Lizzy, I wonder whether I should leave you."

Elizabeth's scolding was instant. "Jane Frances Bennet, if you even think of canceling your trip, I will run through Meryton myself, defaming my own name! I stole money from the church, ate an orphan, and am with child by two stable boys!"

When Jane was able to stop laughing, she sought one more reassurance that her sister would be alright and then turned her mind to preparing for her journey.

~oooOOOooo~

As the day of Jane's departure with her uncle and aunt drew nearer, she found Mr. Bingley even more in her thoughts. She told herself that she was prepared for whatever reception she might get from him. She told herself that if Bingley favored her, as she believed he once had, she would be happy to enjoy his attention. She told herself that if he favored Miss Darcy, she would be happy to see her friend in love with such a pleasant gentleman. She told herself that if he favored neither of them, it was his right and he had done no one any harm. She found that she was reminding herself of these facts almost hourly.

Finally the day arrived for Jane and the Gardiners to leave Longbourn. After much embracing and many promises of letters, they set off. The trip to London was uneventful and by afternoon they found themselves back at Gracechurch Street.

Jane spent the afternoon hours playing with her young cousins, and would have continued so into the evening, had not her aunt called her into the sitting room.

"Jane," Mrs. Gardiner inquired, "are you nervous about seeing Mr. Bingley again?"

Jane sighed, "I am trying very much not to be. Why should I feel that I am more deserving of his admiration than anyone else?"

"Admitting that you want something does not mean that you are claiming to deserve it. Do you want his affection?"

Jane was silent for a moment. "I do," she finally said, softly.

"And if you receive it, we can properly rejoice with you, for we will know how much you value it. And if you don't receive it, we can properly offer comfort, knowing the depth of your loss."

"I don't want to be pitied, Aunt."

"It is not pity if we care for you in a time of need. If you had a broken leg, we would see to it that you received all the help and comforting that you required. Why should it be any different for a broken heart?"

~oooOOOooo~

The next day was quiet. Jane wrote a letter to her mother and one to Elizabeth, informing them of her safe arrival. Before long, evening had come and the Gardiner carriage dropped Jane off at the Darcy residence.

Greetings and introductions were made in order. Miss Darcy was a tall young lady possessing an earnest, childlike face, but a mature, fully formed figure. Her initial timidity quickly began to ease in the warmth of Jane's presence.

Mr. Bingley greeted Jane with such enthusiasm that she could not help but feel hopeful. But she soon found herself being led by Miss Darcy to a sofa at one side of the room, where the two sat.

Georgiana wore a playful smile as she began to speak. "Miss Bennet, I do hope that the roads were in good condition and allowed for comfortable travels from Hertfordshire for you and your companions."

Jane smiled in return and answered with feigned earnestness, "Why, yes! We did find them to be decently smooth."

"And the weather this past week has been rather milder than it often is at this time of year. I sincerely hope that it continues the same for the duration of your stay in town."

Jane was highly amused, but maintained a composed countenance. "Thank you! And may I say, Miss Darcy, that you are a fascinating conversationalist!"

At this, the ladies could no longer hold their laughter, and quickly fell into an animated discussion of Georgiana's adventures practicing casual conversations with Miss Annesley, with Jane interjecting stories of her own experiences in strange and humorous social situations.

Jane noticed that they had the undivided attention of both of the gentlemen. Mr. Darcy was watching their conversation with a look of great contentment, and Jane supposed that he was very pleased with the results of his efforts to encourage a friendship between herself and his sister. The look on Mr. Bingley's face was one of fascination, which captivated Jane's imagination, but she told herself that as she and Georgiana were sitting very close together, either of them could be the true object of his gaze.

When dinner was announced, Mr. Darcy quickly offered his arm to his sister, leaving Mr. Bingley to escort Jane to the table. As they walked, Bingley said quietly, "I am very pleased to see you again, Miss Bennet."

"The pleasure is mutual, sir," she replied.

~oooOOOooo~

After dinner, when the ladies withdrew to the drawing room, Jane found Georgiana looking at her with wide eyes.

"Jane," she said, "you . . . the way Mr. Bingley looks at you . . . I think that you must be _**her**_."

"What do you mean?"

"I . . . during one of Miss Bingley's visits, she was in the library with Mr. Bingley. I was walking past, and they were arguing. Normally one can't hear what people are saying in the library, but they were shouting at each other. I heard Miss Bingley say, _'But_ _ **she**_ _has nothing! There is nothing that_ _ **she**_ _can offer you!'_ And Mr. Bingley said, _'_ _ **She**_ _is everything that a woman should be! No one compares to_ _ **her**_ _! Abandon your schemes, Caroline!'_ . . . And the way that Mr. Bingley is looking at you tonight; I've never seen him look so . . . And the way Miss Bingley said _'_ _She_ _has nothing'_. It was a horrid thing to say, but she was probably speaking of money and I know that your family doesn't have a lot of money . . . And I know that he was your neighbor in Hertfordshire . . . Jane, are you _**her**_?"

Jane blushed. "Mr. Bingley and I did get to know each other rather well in Hertfordshire."

Georgiana threw her arms around her. "It is you; it must be! Oh, it's perfect! If he loves you, then we shall be like sisters, for he is like a brother to us! Oh, Jane!"

Jane was found herself crying with relief as she returned Miss Darcy's embrace, for while she was deeply gratified at the prospect that she might be the _**she**_ of Mr. Bingley's fancy, it would have pained her if his attachment to her were at the expense of Georgiana's heart. When they pulled away, she saw Georgiana's smiling tears as well. Handkerchiefs emerged and the ladies were soon laughing and dabbing at their eyes.

After they collected themselves, Georgiana said thoughtfully, "Mr. Bingley has been very generous tonight."

"In what way?"

"He has allowed me to have your company all to myself. Surely he would wish to talk to you. When the gentlemen join us, I shall make sure that you are able to spend time with him. I shall play music."

"I would love to hear you play, Georgiana, but you are not obligated to leave me alone if you still wish to get acquainted."

"We will have more opportunities to get acquainted. Tonight you will talk with Mr. Bingley. And I truly want to play for you." She sat taller and intoned, "And it is my duty as a hostess to make certain that everyone has an enjoyable evening, and I don't think Mr. Bingley will enjoy the evening if he is deprived of your company."

When Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy entered the drawing room. Georgiana made her way to the pianoforte. She looked through her music and selected a piece.

"This is a very pretty piece, but it is rather complicated. ***** I will have to look very intently at the music as I play. Fitzwilliam, will you turn the pages for me?"

She smiled slyly at Mr. Darcy as he came to her side. Darcy positioned himself facing his sister, with his back toward Jane. Mr. Bingley crossed the room and sat beside Jane as Georgiana began to play, her eyes never leaving the score.

He spoke cheerfully, but his voice betrayed a bit nervousness. "Miss Bennet, I hope you had an enjoyable Christmas."

Jane smiled. "Our holiday was lovely, and I hope yours was as well."

"It was pleasant enough, although . . . Miss Bennet, I have thought often of you while I have been away from Hertfordshire. I have missed you greatly."

Her voice softened. "I have missed you as well."

"I do not yet know precisely when I shall return, but it shall not be very much longer, and when I do return I hope that I may, if you would permit it . . . do whatever I can to recommend myself to you . . . that is . . . I want . . . I hope that you will allow me to try to win your heart . . . for I love you."

There are some activities that a person can generally be depended upon to carry out with faithfulness and diligence. One of these activities is breathing. But there are occasions when even the most dutiful person can forget such responsibilities. This was such an occasion for Jane. After a moment of neglect of said activity, she resumed her duties and responded with all the warmth that she felt in her heart.

"Mr. Bingley, you need not do anything further to recommend yourself, for my heart is already yours."

It was now Bingley's turn to neglect his basic duties. When his breath returned, it brought such a vociferous exclamation of joy that Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy could not help but turn and look at them.

Bingley turned red. "Excuse me. I hope I didn't startle anyone. Please continue your playing, Miss Darcy. Miss Bennet and I will soon join you."

Georgiana resumed her performance, and Mr. Bingley turned again to Jane, trying his best to moderate his tone.

"Miss Bennet, I cannot begin to tell you how happy you have made me. I wish to speak with your father first before I say anything . . . official. But until then, nothing would give me greater joy than to know that you and I have an understanding between ourselves of our intentions toward each other."

"Yes! Absolutely yes." She slipped her hand into his.

"Oh, Miss Bennet! I promise you that I will do everything I can to ensure that you never regret giving your heart to me."

"And I will do all that I can to prove myself worthy of being your choice."

"I think it impossible that you would ever fail in that." He released her hand. "Shall we join our friends now?"

They walked over to the pianoforte with beaming smiles. Mr. Bingley stood next to Mr. Darcy, with Jane on his other side. Jane could not hear what Darcy whispered to him, but she heard Bingley's whisper in reply – "Not yet, but everything is in my favor to become so." Darcy smiled and put a friendly hand on Bingley's shoulder, then smiled and nodded toward Jane as well.

When Georgiana had finished the sonata, it was obvious that she sensed the happiness in the faces of Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet. On a whim, she launched into series of nursery songs and the little party spent the rest of the evening singing. Miss Darcy was a far more accomplished singer than the other three, but when all the voices blended together the effect was surprisingly pleasant.

Mr. Bingley insisted that his carriage be used to convey Miss Bennet back to Gracechurch Street. The Darcys accompanied them.

In the carriage, Georgiana addressed Jane. "I hope that you can call again tomorrow. I would like to give you a tour of our house."

"That sounds splendid, Georgiana. I will certainly call in the morning. I would love to see your home, and I am also eager to meet Mrs. Annesley."

"She will love you, I'm sure!"

After this, they rode in silence. In the darkness of the carriage, Jane saw that Mr. Bingley appeared to be reaching into his pocket. He pulled something out and pressed it into her hand. It was a handkerchief. She wasn't sure what to make of it until he whispered, "Keep it, and I would like to have one of yours."

She reached for her handkerchief and gave it to him. He raised it to his lips and then placed it in his pocket.

Once inside the house, she joyfully related to her aunt how Mr. Bingley had satisfied all of her hopes. Mrs. Gardiner had suspected as much, for the glowing smile she saw on her niece as she entered could hardly have belonged to a woman who had been disappointed.

After preparing for bed, Jane pulled out the handkerchief to examine it. It was plain white with the initials "CB" embroidered in the corner with dark blue thread. She wondered who had embroidered it and realized that it may have been one of his sisters. She realized that his sisters were now likely to become her own sisters. The thought was not wholly pleasant, but she hoped that with time their friendship could be mended. But any discomfort at the prospect of such a relation with Caroline and Louisa was far outweighed by the pleasure of receiving Mr. Bingley's love.

She placed the handkerchief under her pillow and laid down, meditating on the notion that such a simple object was now her most treasured possession.

* * *

* Mozart Piano Sonata No. 2 in F


	8. London, Part II

**Only 10 days between chapters this time! Yay me!**

 **RECAP:**

 **After changing Darcy's opinion about her at the Netherfield Ball, and becoming pen pals with Georgiana at Darcy's request, Jane has now come to London. She had a wonderful evening with Bingley and the Darcys. She and Bingley both confessed their love for each other and now they have an "understanding".**

 **Caroline and Louisa are also in London, but they don't know that Jane is in town. The last contact Caroline had with Jane was writing letters to her trying to make her give up hope of being with Bingley.  
**

 **Jane and Lizzy have figured out that Wickham is dishonest. When Lizzy questioned Wickham about some of his tales, he got desperate and started trying to gossip about Lizzy in Meryton, which has caused him to lose some of the favor he had with the locals.**

 **Charlotte and Mr. Collins are engaged.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I am the happiest creature in the world! Mr. Bingley has made an unequivocal declaration of his love for me, and I have revealed my own heart to him. He wishes to wait until we are in Hertfordshire to propose, but we have agreed together to have an understanding until then._

 _I spent the most wonderful evening in his company and that of the Darcy family. Georgiana is every bit as sweet and modest as you and I thought her to be. We are very comfortable with each other and I intend to visit her often while I am in town. She is clearly fond of Mr. Bingley, but only as a friend, and she is overjoyed to know that he and I are in love._

 _Mr. Darcy is also well, and appears to be very pleased with my relationship with his sister. By way of looks and gestures, he offered his congratulations to Mr. Bingley and myself on our attachment to each other._

 _I have told my aunt of all my good fortune, and she is rejoicing with me. Why cannot everyone be as happy?_

 _I am not certain how long I will be staying in town. Mr. Bingley has many social obligations that he must fulfill, and I suspect that he wishes me to come along to as many as possible. But I will be certain to write to you and the rest of the family with regularity._

 _Give my love to everyone. Mr. Bingley, Miss Darcy, and Mr. Darcy send their regards as well. I am_

 _Your ecstatic sister,_

 _Jane_

~oooOOOooo~

Her breakfast with the Gardiner family was filled with expressions of joy for Jane, predictions of a happy future, and a surprising revelation.

"Jane," Mrs. Gardiner said. "We have actually met your Mr. Bingley, and we think him a very respectable gentleman."

"You've met him?"

Her uncle confirmed it. "He called on me soon after arriving in town. He has visited several times to discuss investments."

"Aunt, you never made any mention of it in your letters."

"Your uncle maintains strict confidentiality in his business dealings. And when Mr. Bingley was here, he spoke only of business. Nothing was said about his personal life, except to say that he was friends with the Bennet family. I didn't want to say anything that might raise your hopes when we didn't know what his feelings were toward you. But now that he has declared himself, we can tell you that we both like him very much. The children took to him as well."

"Did they? How sweet! And have you met his sisters or his friends?"

"No, and we didn't expect to. Mr. Bingley's willingness to visit us at home makes him a rarity in his social circle."

Jane smiled. "That was one of the traits that distinguished him in Hertfordshire as well. He never looked down at anyone."

Jane requested, and was readily granted, the use of their carriage to make calls. Mrs. Gardiner told her that she need not be in any hurry to return the carriage.

~oooOOOooo~

Jane realized that she must call on Louisa and Caroline, though she did not anticipate much enjoyment from the visit. She planned to make no mention of her understanding with their brother, thinking it best to allow him to make the announcement himself. Her purpose in calling would only be to reestablish their friendship, as she had not written to Caroline since receiving her second letter from London.

As she was announced and ushered in to the Hurst residence, Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley greeted her with some surprise.

"Jane! How long have you been in town?", Caroline exclaimed.

"Only two days."

"Oh," she replied coolly. "Well, how good it is to see you. We do wish we had time right now for a visit, but we were just going out. Are you staying with your uncle on Gracechurch Street?"

"Yes."

"Splendid. Well, we really must get ready to leave the house. We will be sure to tell Charles that you are in town."

"Though he is so busy . . .", Mrs. Hurst interjected.

"Yes," Miss Bingley agreed, "He has been keeping awfully busy with business and socializing, as well as with Miss Darcy, the darling that she is. He hardly has time for his sisters these days, but we don't begrudge him. His happiness is the most important thing, and we are truly gratified to see him so happy."

"I see," Jane said thoughtfully.

A slight smirk briefly adorned Caroline's face, and Jane realized that Caroline had mistaken her pensiveness for disappointment.

Caroline stood and patted Jane on the shoulder. "Have a wonderful stay in London, my dear. And do write to me. I believe you owe me a letter."

Jane rose as well and made her goodbyes, promising to write when she had the opportunity.

After departing from Grosvenor Street, she headed directly to the Darcys' home. After her encounter with Caroline and Louisa, she was especially eager for the reception she knew she would receive from Georgiana and Mr. Bingley. She realized that Caroline must not have any knowledge of her friendship with Miss Darcy. But that revelation could be given later, after she had been disabused of the notion that Miss Darcy would ever become her sister.

Georgiana greeted Jane enthusiastically and introduced her to Mrs. Annesley, a matronly woman whose demeanor was caring, yet grave. Georgiana immediately called for refreshments and dispatched a maid to inform Mr. Bingley that Miss Bennet had arrived.

Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy arrived at the same time as the tea and sandwiches. After sharing pleasant recollections of the previous night, Jane informed them that she had just been to see Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst.

"I hope you had an pleasant visit," Bingley said.

Not wishing to talk about Caroline's insincerity in front of Georgiana, Jane simply said, "Actually, the visit was quite short, as they were just about to go out."

"Oh. Anyway, it is good to know that we will see you tonight at dinner."

Jane recognized that it would generally be improper for a dinner invitation to be extended by a houseguest, but she knew that there was no offense among such close friends. Still, she turned toward Georgiana to say, "Thank you. I will, of course, be delighted to dine here again tonight."

Georgiana's face clouded. "Mr. Bingley meant dinner with the Hursts. That is where we're all going tonight. Did they not tell you?"

"They said nothing of it."

"And you were just there this morning?"

"Yes, I came directly here from there."

Georgiana and Mr. Bingley looked at each other. Then Mr. Bingley looked at Mr. Darcy for a moment.

It was now apparent that Jane did not need to take care to hide the behavior of Bingley's sisters from Georgiana. "As I said," she began, "my visit with them was very brief. I did not have the opportunity to inform them that I had already seen you. They are not even aware that you know I am in town."

"I will write a note to Louisa. I will not bring an uninvited guest, but if she desires my presence at dinner, she will need to invite you as well."

"You don't have to offend your sister for my sake."

"She knows very well how I feel about you. For my sisters not to invite you, or even mention the dinner to you, is an insult." He rose from his seat. "I can't allow them to insult you." With a bow, he left the room.

In the time it took to eat a sandwich and try to turn their minds to more pleasant thoughts, Mr. Bingley had returned and read his note to his attentive audience:

 _Louisa,_

 _Please be aware that, for the duration of Miss Bennet's stay in town, I will not be accepting invitations for any engagements that she cannot attend also. This includes tonight's dinner at your house. Please let me know if Miss Bennet is invited. If she is not, I wish you an enjoyable evening in my absence. Inform Caroline of this, as well._

 _Charles_

"I think I have said all that I need to." He returned to the study to seal the letter and soon emerged to hand it to a servant with instructions to have it delivered immediately to the Hurst residence.

"Darcy," he said as he resettled in his seat, "if I don't go to my sister's tonight, you and Miss Darcy can go without me. I will be perfectly fine dining here alone."

"Mr. Bingley," Jane offered, "I can ask my aunt if you can come to our house this evening. I'm sure she would agree to it."

"No!", Darcy declared. "Bingley, please do not leave us alone at the mercy of your sisters. We can all dine here."

Georgiana agreed. "I do not think I would enjoy myself knowing that Jane was not invited."

So it was settled. They would all have dinner together, either with the Hursts or on their own.

Georgiana then reminded Jane of her promise to take a tour of the house. Accompanied by Mrs. Annesley and Mr. Bingley, they set off to explore the grounds. The Darcy home was impressive, although Georgiana was more often than not telling her how each feature of the house in comparison to Pemberley.

"You love your home, don't you?", Jane asked her.

"Yes, there is no place like Pemberley. I feel free there. My brother does as well. He is a different person when he is there."

"How so?"

"He is less taciturn, less severe, more buoyant. He is more himself. I don't know how else to say it."

Mr. Bingley agreed, speaking at the same time of his and Jane's future. "Miss Bennet, you will likely see Pemberley next Christmas. And you will see how Mr. Darcy is when his at home with his closest friends. He is jovial and unbelievably witty."

"Witty? Really!"

"You would have to see him to believe it. Many evenings at Pemberley he has had us rolling on the floor, laughing out loud."

"What?"

~oooOOOooo~

Following the tour, they settled in the library, where the conversation turned to Jane's family in London.

"My uncle informed me this morning that you have been doing business with him," Jane told Mr. Bingley.

"Yes! Mr. Gardiner is an excellent man. I am very pleased to know him. And Mrs. Gardiner is delightful as well." Bingley turned toward Georgiana. "Miss Darcy, there is something you will be interested to learn, I think. It concerns the trips we have made together to the park."

"Yes?"

"Those children who always happen to be there with their nurse? They are the Gardiner children."

"What? How did you always know when they would be at the park?"

"I was visiting and heard Mrs. Gardiner discussing with their nurse whether the weather would be favorable to go to the park the next day. Once they decided that they would go, I began to think how much you might enjoy getting out of the house and meeting the children. And since . . .", he looked slightly embarrassed as he continued, "since my sisters were frequently badgering me to spend time with you, it seemed an excellent way to pacify them without distressing you."

Georgiana gave an exasperated sigh. "I remember the times when they would try to leave us alone together in the drawing room. Going to the park is certainly better than that."

"Indeed. And once we were there and found the children's company so enjoyable, I asked their nurse when they next intended to come. All three of our encounters with them were planned so."

Georgiana smiled at the memories, and then giggled. "So, the little lad who proposed to me . . ."

"Yes, and the rambunctious girl who pelted you on your backside with a snowball. They are Miss Bennet's cousins. She is currently staying at their house."

"We had such fun with them! Jane, I know I told you about it in one of my letters."

"Yes, you did," said Jane.

"And their father is a tradesman?"

"Yes," Mr. Bingley replied. "Their home is lovely and very comfortable, but he is indeed a tradesman."

She furrowed her brow. "I see. So I would likely only see them in public places."

"I suppose so," Bingley said with resignation.

Just then, Mr. Bingley was summoned by a servant, who informed him that he had received a reply from Mrs. Hurst, which he quickly read. Louisa apologized profusely for her forgetfulness during Miss Bennet's visit. She assured them that is was simply an oversight that she had not told her about their dinner plans, and she desperately hoped that Miss Bennet would be able to join them.

~oooOOOooo~

It was almost evening when Jane returned to Gracechurch Street to prepare herself for dinner. Her account to her aunt and uncle of the events of the day elicited praise for Mr. Bingley as a man who was truly worthy of her love. Mr. Gardiner also satisfied Jane's curiosity about his interactions with Mr. Bingley as a business associate, describing the respect and gentility the young man had shown him.

Presently, Mr. Bingley's carriage arrived and Jane joined Mr. Bingley, Mr. Darcy, and Georgiana for the ride to the Hurst residence.

Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley greeted Jane with smiling civility, but no warmth. As they sat together before dinner, Jane was able to see firsthand their effusive attempts to ingratiate themselves with Miss Darcy, to the latter's obvious discomfort.

Finally, dinner was announced. Mr. Hurst escorted his wife, and Mr. Darcy offered his right arm to his sister, keeping his left arm crossed in front of him to prevent Miss Bingley from slipping her hand under it. Thus, Mr. Bingley was left to bring both Jane and Caroline to the dining room.

On arriving at the table, Mrs. Hurst seated Mr. Darcy to her right and Mr. Bingley to her left. Georgiana was placed next to Mr. Bingley. Caroline was next to Mr. Darcy, with Jane on her other side, nearest Mr. Hurst.

Over dinner, Mr. Darcy surprised the table with a comment to the hostess. "My compliments to your cook Mrs. Hurst. The soup is excellent."

Louisa had never before received such a compliment from Mr. Darcy. She basked in it. "Thank you, Mr. Darcy!", she replied, and quickly added, "It was Caroline's suggestion to serve artichoke soup tonight. She knows that it is a favorite of yours, sir."

Caroline beamed a smile at her sister, but she suddenly found Mr. Darcy leaning across the table in front of her to address Jane - "I think this soup is equally as good as the soup we had at dinner last night. Would you agree, Miss Bennet?"

On hearing that Jane had dined with the Darcys, Miss Bingley's shock was evident. Jane was able to hide her amusement and answered with a placid smile, "I do agree, Mr. Darcy. I am very fond of both artichoke and chestnut soup. I really cannot say which I enjoyed more."

Darcy continued, "Yes, the only thing better than the food last night was the entertainment. Georgiana, I cannot tell you how much I enjoyed that music you played."

Georgiana, in complete innocence, gave just the answer that her brother seemed to be trying to elicit - "Do you mean the music I played while Jane and Mr. Bingley were talking, or the music I played while we were all singing around the pianoforte together?"

"The first one. You were excellent. Bingley, do you recall how well she played the sonata?"

Mr. Bingley turned slightly pink. "I admit that I don't remember a bit of the sonata." He smiled at Jane. "I was rather preoccupied."

Darcy smiled as well. "Of course. I should have realized as much."

The account of the intimacy of the previous evening, along with Miss Darcy's use of Jane's Christian name, left Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst staring at each other in stunned silence. Even Georgiana had to suppress a smile. Mr. Hurst made no attempt at disguise and chuckled to himself.

By the time the ladies gathered together after dinner, Louisa and Caroline had reverted to the fawning sweetness they had shown to Jane in Hertfordshire. Jane remembered how she had once thought their friendliness was sincere. Her previous opinion of them now seemed very distant, and she realized how much she had learned in the past few months.

"Jane, darling," Caroline crooned, "We certainly hope to see much more of you while you are in town."

"Yes," Jane replied, "I'm sure that you will. Mr. Bingley was telling me on the ride here tonight that tomorrow evening there is a party hosted by the . . . Thorntons? I believe that was their name? He expects that I will like Mrs. Thornton quite a lot."

Caroline and Louise looked at one another. "Louisa," Miss Bingley said, "are we certain that the Thorntons are still having their party? I thought I heard that they might have to cancel it."

Louisa responded quickly, "You are right, Caroline. They had to change their plans. Jane, dear, I am so glad that you brought it up. I had forgotten to tell Charles about the cancellation."

Jane smiled contentedly and said nothing. Even if they were lying, a quiet evening at home with her aunt and uncle would be quite welcome.

The gentlemen soon joined them. When everyone was seated, Caroline addressed Jane again.

"Jane, you are staying with your uncle and aunt on Gracechurch Street, is that correct?"

As Caroline had already asked her that question during their morning visit, Jane supposed that she was repeating it for the benefit of someone else in the room. Her suspicion was that Caroline was trying to remind the Darcys of her family connections.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner."

"Such a delightful man Mr. Gardiner is," Mr. Bingley said cheerfully. "It has been a great pleasure to do business with him, and to meet his family as well."

"And both my aunt and uncle have told me that they like you very well, Mr. Bingley," Jane replied.

"Did they?". Bingley said with delight. "Please tell them that I am very pleased to have earned their approval."

"Approval, Bingley?", Darcy asked sternly.

"Yes, I've spent a good bit of time with Mr. Gardiner, and I'm gratified to know that my conduct has caused him to hold me in esteem."

"But," Mr. Darcy looked at Jane. "I mean no disrespect, Miss Bennet. But Bingley, you are a gentleman. A tradesman would not be in a position to pass judgment on you. Your father worked very hard so that you could rise above that station."

Mr. Bingley thought for a moment before giving his response. "I am grateful that my father made it possible for me to be a gentleman. But I do not think that I am above my father. I don't think I am above any honest man. When I am in Mr. Gardiner's company, I treat him as an equal."

"An equal!", Caroline cried.

Jane said, "My uncle told me that because of the success of his business, he often deals with members of the gentry. Many gentlemen seek to invest with him. Some of them are respectful, while others treat him like an inferior and act as if they have had to struggle against their decency and overcome their good judgment to even associate with him. And yet they expect him to be grateful that they have condescended to speak to him. He is repulsed by such attitudes, and on more than one occasion he has refused their business. The potential profit was, in his opinion, not worth the insult. But Mr. Bingley, he said, approached him in a true gentleman-like manner, and he was happy to work with him."

Caroline chimed in, "I am in full agreement with _you_ , Mr. Darcy. The upper classes have no obligation to the lower, and certainly have no reason to be judged by them."

Mr. Darcy looked perturbed at the realization that he was in league with Miss Bingley on the issue at hand. For a while, they all sat in quiet discomfort.

Jane broke the silence. "Mr. Darcy, my sister Elizabeth asked me to thank you for the books you suggested for Georgiana to give her."

Mr. Darcy responded readily. "I am pleased to hear that she enjoyed them."

"Yes, she very much did. In fact, Miss Astell's work spurred Lizzy on to start reading Descartes."

"Indeed?"

"Yes. Descartes has been a challenge for her as she struggles through the French. But she said that she is finding it very rewarding."

"Oh!", Caroline lamented, looking at Mr. Darcy, "is Miss Eliza deficient in French? Imagine that. I'm sure I would understand the book quite easily."

Miss Bingley's declaration that she would easily understand the philosophies of Descartes caused Mr. Darcy to suppress a smirk, and, for some reason, exchange a glance with Mr. Hurst.

Oblivious to their response, Caroline took the opportunity to continue criticizing Elizabeth. "I certainly hope that she becomes more accomplished with time. It would be in her best interests to do so, being a lady who is not well connected and not at all handsome."

Georgiana gasped at Miss Bingley's harsh words.

"Oh, Miss Darcy" Caroline cooed, "that was not my own opinion. It was your brother's. Isn't that what you said at the assembly in Meryton, Mr. Darcy? That Eliza was tolerable, but not handsome?"

Georgiana looked at her brother in disbelief.

Mr. Darcy looked at the floor. "I was in an unusually sour mood that evening, and I overreacted to my surroundings." He then looked up at Caroline. "But how, Miss Bingley, were you aware of that remark? You were not near us when I was talking to your brother."

"Why, everyone in the room heard about it within a few minutes of your uttering it! What else would the locals have had to talk about at such an affair?"

The conversation turned to other subjects, but Mr. Darcy participated little. On the ride home, he was quiet as well.


	9. Leaving London

**This is my first fanfic, so I'm still learning how everything works. Anyway, now I know why authors address reader questions at the beginning of the chapter instead of in the reviews. So, to the questions:**

 **\- Why did Darcy choose Jane instead of Lizzy to befriend his sister? At the time, he was still had suspicions about most of the people in Hertfordshire, including some of the Bennets. But Jane had particularly proven her integrity to him at the Netherfield Ball, so he thought she would be a good friend for Georgiana.**

 **\- Why hadn't Bingley been back to the Gardiners' home after he reunited with Jane? The events in Chapter 8 are happening the very next day after the events in Chapter 7. He just happened to have not visited there that one day.**

 **RECAP of the story so far:**

 **Jane gained Darcy's trust at the Netherfield Ball, and, at Darcy's request, has become friends with Georgiana.**

 **Bingley's sisters were trying to keep Bingley in London and discourage Jane's interest in him, but without Darcy's help, which made everything more difficult.**

 **Jane and Lizzy's knowledge of Georgiana's character led them to question Wickham's trustworthiness. Wickham, in anger and desperation, started badmouthing Lizzy to the rest of the neighborhood, but it has backfired and he has become less popular.**

 **During Jane's visit to Georgiana in London, she and Bingley declared their love for each other. After having their brother finally stand up to them, Bingley's sisters know now that Bingley won't have any other woman but Jane, and that Jane is now friends with the Darcy family.**

 **Conversations have taken place in London that are causing Darcy to reexamine some of his past attitudes and actions.**

 **\- BTW, nobody said anything about Bingley channeling the 21st Century in Chapter 8. It's not the last time that that will happen to him.**

 **Here comes Chapter 9! Ready?**

* * *

Jane was pleased to anticipate a restful morning at home with the Gardiners. The only activity of interest was a call from Mr. Bingley. He was received with much warmth by Mrs. Gardiner, who stayed for a bit of conversation and then excused herself to the opposite end of the room, where she immersed herself in her needlework.

Bingley's first announcement was that he had been informed by his sisters that they would not be going to the Thorntons' home as they had planned, leaving him free for the evening. This immediately prompted a dinner invitation from Mrs. Gardiner which he was happy to accept.

His second announcement was that the rest of his social obligations in town had been canceled as well.

This was quite different from what Jane had expected. "I thought you had a dozen commitments yet to attend."

"I had thought so as well, but my sisters have suddenly announced that there is no need to fulfill the rest of them."

In response to Jane's bewildered countenance, he continued. "Once I made it known that you would be at my side wherever I went, Caroline had no more interest in taking me anywhere. I had already begun to wonder whether the main purpose of our social engagements was matchmaking, and now I suspect even more that that was their intent. At every ball and every party, Caroline would not rest until I had met all the single ladies. _All_ the single ladies."

"What?"

~oooOOOooo~

With Mr. Bingley suddenly free of his social commitments, the next few days were spent most enjoyably, marked by visits with friends, amusements in town, and correspondence from home.

 _Dearest Jane,_

 _I cannot begin to tell you how happy I am for you! I extend my congratulations to you, of course, and even more congratulations to Mr. Bingley, for he is the luckiest man on earth to have won the affections of the perfect woman._

 _Everyone here is well. Mamma, as you would expect, is hysterically happy about your good news. She is going out visiting every day and wearying the neighbors with her raptures. Papa is pleased as well and stated that he believes Bingley is "not so terrible a catch" for you. Mary expresses hopes that you are soon engaged, as long courtships are, by her pronouncement, a pathway to temptation. Kitty and Lydia seem least affected by the news, as they had little doubted that you and Mr. Bingley would end up together, and as Mr. Bingley holds little interest for them, having not seen fit to become an officer._

 _Charlotte is well and is busy with preparations for her wedding. I am endeavoring to continue to be a good friend, but I find it difficult to make light-hearted conversation with her when I feel such dismay at the thought of her future with our cousin._

 _The most interesting events here revolve around Mr. Wickham. He is finding himself less and less popular in Meryton. (Also, my dear, I am happy to be able to assure you that none of his accusations against me have injured my reputation in any way.)_

 _The worst embarrassment for Mr. Wickham involved Miss King. Very soon after it was learned that she would be coming into a large inheritance, Wickham began assiduously seeking her attention. Miss King laughed him off, and the townsfolk are calling him a fortune-hunter._

 _I hope that you are thoroughly enjoying your time in town with your love, but I must admit my impatience to see you again. Give my greetings to my aunt and uncle, and to your friends. I remain_

 _Your most devoted sister,_

 _Elizabeth_

~oooOOOooo~

 _Dear Lizzy,_

 _I have just received your letter, and I thank you for your warm wishes. You will actually be seeing Mr. Bingley before you see me! Now that he has no further business in town (when I see you I will explain in greater detail why that is so), he is returning to Hertfordshire. He leaves tomorrow with the intention of seeing Mr. Morris immediately and purchasing Netherfield Park! I am so happy that he has chosen to make Hertfordshire his home!_

 _I shall remain here to finish out the fortnight with my aunt and uncle and to spend a bit more time with Georgiana, as I don't know when I might see her again. I will miss my dear Bingley, but we have spent much time together these last few days. Along with visits at home, we have gone to the park, he attended church with us, and we spent an evening at the theater with Aunt and Uncle. They love him as much as I do, and say that they have no doubts that we will be happy together._

 _Mr. Bingley will be bringing with him a book that Georgiana wishes to loan to you. It is a translation into English of "Discours de la méthode" by Descartes. I believe it belongs to her brother._

 _I expect to return home about a week after Mr. Bingley arrives. My visit has been more wonderful than I had ever dared to imagine, but I shall be truly happy to be reunited with my family, including you, precious Elizabeth. I am_

 _Your loving sister,_

 _Jane_

Accompanied by his sisters and his brother-in-law, Mr. Bingley returned to Netherfield. Jane was at the Darcys' house when Bingley left, and saw him off. As the carriage was driving away, he waved out of the window, his hand clutching Jane's handkerchief.

~oooOOOooo~

The next few days passed with visits to Georgiana and time spent with the Gardiners. Without consciously intending to do so, Jane and her aunt found themselves talking much oftener about the duties involved in running a household and raising children. While Jane would never openly acknowledge any lack in her own upbringing, she had always looked up to Mrs. Gardiner and valued her advice on matters concerning the life of a woman.

A letter soon arrived from Elizabeth, informing Jane that Mr. Bingley had arrived safely in Hertfordshire and had called twice at Longbourn, once with his sisters for a visit with the ladies of Longbourn, and once by himself to talk with Mr. Bennet in his study. Once it became known in Meryton that Mr. Bingley was purchasing Netherfield, everyone in the village began to speak of Jane as if she were already married.

~oooOOOooo~

It was during an otherwise quiet morning that Jane and Mrs. Gardiner received the very unexpected announcement that Miss Darcy and Mr. Darcy were come to call on them. Despite her great surprise, Mrs. Gardiner was able to greet them with a calm friendliness that reminded Jane once again of why she so admired her aunt. Georgiana's natural shyness was evident in her responses to her hostess, but she was immediately at ease with Jane and chatted in the same manner that she did when Jane visited her at home. Mr. Darcy was reserved, but still amiable, complimenting Mrs. Gardiner on the comfort and attractiveness of her home.

The visit ended with an invitation to dinner the following night, which the Darcys accepted. Mr. Gardiner's surprise when he was told about the expected dinner guests was equal to that of his wife, and they both suggested to Jane that it may be a sign of Mr. Bingley having a significant influence on his friend. Jane did not reply, but she had suspected the same herself, remembering the conversation they had had with Darcy after dinner at the Hursts'.

The next evening, Georgiana and Mr. Darcy arrived at Gracechurch Street and met the entire Gardiner family. At Miss Darcy's request, the Gardiner children were summoned and entered the parlor. Jane watched with amusement as her young cousins recognized their playmate from the park. They began to rush in Miss Darcy's direction but then, hearing their mother clear her throat discreetly, they remembered their manners and curtsied to their guests. Following just behind them were the little Gardiner boys. When Georgiana spotted her five-year-old suitor, she approached him with a sly smile and bestowed a kiss upon his nose that caused him to turn as red as a beet. After a brief conversation with the children, dinner was announced and the adults withdrew to the dining room.

During dinner the ladies spoke very little, Georgiana because of her timidity in the presence of Mr. Gardiner, and Jane and Mrs. Gardiner because of their curiosity as to how the gentlemen would get along. Mr. Darcy's comfort seemed to increase markedly as he and Mr. Gardiner discussed politics, business, and sport. Jane listened most attentively to all that passed between them, and gloried in every expression, every sentence of her uncle, which marked his intelligence, his taste, or his good manners.

When the ladies retired to the drawing room, Jane confessed to Georgiana that while they were absolutely delighted that she and her brother had come to visit them, they were also surprised that such a visit had occurred.

"I am surprised as well," Georgiana said. "I would not have thought before that my brother would visit the home of someone who was a tradesman. But after the night that we dined with Mrs. Hurst, I think he had some discussions with Mr. Bingley. I suspect that he did, because a few days later, he came to me asking questions about the Gardiner children, so Mr. Bingley must have talked to him about our meeting them at the park. And then, the day before yesterday, he asked me if I would like to call on you." She cast a smile at Mrs. Gardiner. "I'm very glad that he did."

The ladies' time together passed very pleasantly. When Miss Darcy learned that Mrs. Gardiner had grown up in Lambton, they quickly fell into conversation about places, and even people, who were known to both of them. While Jane had no familiarity with any of the objects of their discussion, she took great pleasure in observing the easy interaction between the two. Georgiana showed a fair bit of comfort and confidence, and while Jane did not wish to flatter herself, she hoped that she herself had been able to contribute in some way to Miss Darcy's increased ease in company.

It was only after the gentlemen rejoined them that they realized how long they had been talking. Jane and her aunt looked at each other and Jane was certain that they were both wondering what Mr. Darcy and her uncle could have been discussing for such a long time. The gentlemen gave no hints, but Mr. Darcy seemed to be showing great deference toward Mr. Gardiner, as someone would treat a person who was their senior in age, rather than as someone who was below them in rank.

The conversation soon turned upon travel, as Jane would soon be returning to Longbourn and the Darcys to Pemberley. Mrs. Gardiner mentioned that they were planning a tour of the country in the summer. On hearing this, Mr. Darcy expressed his hope that they would include a visit to Derbyshire and invited Mr. Gardiner, with the greatest civility, to fish with him at Pemberley. Mr. Gardiner accepted the invitation readily and mentioned that Elizabeth would be traveling with them when they came.

Darcy smiled at that news. "I am pleased to hear it. I very much look forward to introducing Miss Elizabeth to my sister. Georgiana, I believe that you will like Miss Elizabeth quite a lot."

"I'm sure I will," Georgiana replied, "and not only because she is Jane's sister. I have read in your letters and in Jane's about how interesting Miss Elizabeth is. I cannot wait to meet her."

Not long after this, Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy took their leave. Jane retired to her room, thinking what interesting news she would have to share when she next saw Elizabeth.

~oooOOOooo~

Two days later, also being the day before Jane was to leave for Hertfordshire, she again visited Georgiana. Mr. Darcy was not at home, and the two ladies were together in the library, regaling each other with their attempts to read aloud from a book of Italian poetry, when they were interrupted with the news that Georgiana had received an express from her cousin, Anne de Bourgh.

Miss Darcy seemed surprised to receive such a message, but she assured Jane that it could not be anything very serious, for surely they would have sent the message to her brother instead if it were grave news. Georgiana opened it and began to read, but soon turned ashen and began shaking.

"Georgiana!", Jane cried. "Is Miss de Bourgh all right? Her mother?"

Georgiana's voice quivered. "It is not from Anne. The address was false." She began crying uncontrollably. Jane came to her side and embraced her.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

"I don't know if I can tell you. It is so shameful. I do not want to lose your friendship. I . . .", she burst into more sobbing.

Jane took Georgiana's face in her hands, lifted her head, and looked into her wet and reddened eyes. "Georgiana," she said, "I am your friend, and I will always be. I care for you, and I would never shame you. Regardless of whether you tell me what is in the letter, I want you to know that I will always care for you. Do you believe that?"

Georgiana sighed, nodded, and handed the letter to Jane:

 _Precious little one,_

 _Forgive me for putting your cousin's address on this message, but it seemed the only way that I would be able to communicate with you. I have tried to send letters to your brother, but he has not seen fit to reply. I suspect that the brute may be destroying my correspondence without even reading it._

 _You cannot imagine the difficulties that I have had to endure since we parted ways. My current situation is so far beneath what I deserve and what I had planned. Circumstances have so badly turned against me that I realize that I must make use of the only thing I have left that has any value, and that is your reputation, my dear._

 _In exchange for continuing to keep our secrets secret, I need to receive the thirty thousand pounds that should have been mine had we carried through with our plans. But along with that, another five thousand to recompense me for the gains that I surely would have earned in my husbandry over that bounty. And another five to repay me for the indignities that I have suffered at the hands of your family._

 _While your ill-willed brother will not listen to me, I know that he will listen to you. Inform him that he needs to give me forty thousand pounds. Otherwise I will make our history together public knowledge. There is no doubt that anyone I talk to will believe me, as Mrs. Younge would be able to corroborate my claims._

 _Please have your brother send word to me within the next two weeks and tell me how I shall receive the money. He knows where to find me. I am ever_

 _Your own,_

 _George_

Jane observed the name at the bottom of the letter. George. "Georgiana, is this from George Wickham?" Miss Darcy confirmed that it was, and then unburdened her heart to Jane about everything Wickham had done, from his mismanagement of his inheritance money, his deceits, his debts, his importuning Mr. Darcy with further demands, and finally, unable to look Jane in the eyes as she continued, she told of his convincing her to elope with him, from which she had been saved by her brother's intervention.

"The way he began the letter, 'precious little one' . . . that is what he used to call me when he had convinced me that we were in love. What a fool I was! How horrible!" She began to cry again.

Jane put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "What I have heard from you is that you made the mistake of being too good-hearted, and of trusting someone who had been a lifelong friend. That does not make you horrible."

Georgiana was able to lift her head again as Jane continued. "I'm remembering still another passage from the epistle to the Corinthians, Chapter 13: _Charity thinketh no evil_. Those who truly love you would not condemn you."

"My family has been steady in their love and care for me, and now you have as well, and I thank you so much. But there are others . . . My brother has told me about London society, how there are some who will do anything to gain an advantage at another's expense. A scandal like this could harm me for many years. What shall I do?"

"When you discuss it with Mr. Darcy, I am sure that together you will come to the best decision possible."

"My brother would do anything to protect me. He would probably pay Wickham any amount he asks."

"Perhaps."

"So much loss he would suffer because of my wrongdoing! If someone should suffer, it should be me and not him. If I were exposed, I believe it would not harm his prospects very much, only mine. Things are different for men."

"He might not see it that way."

Georgiana took a breath and straightened herself. "I want to think about it a little. When I talk to him, I want to be able to tell him my own wishes. He may not agree or comply, but I want to have something to say at least."

After a moment, Jane said, "I believe I know why your brother did not want you to come to Hertfordshire. Wickham is stationed there. He is in the militia, in a regiment that is currently in Meryton, the village near my home."

"Oh! Yes, certainly. I knew that I should trust that he had a good reason to keep me away."

Jane sat with Georgiana until Mr. Darcy returned home. By the time he arrived, his sister had regained her composure, though she was quieter than usual.

~oooOOOooo~

 _Lizzy,_

 _I expect to arrive home before this letter does, but I still want to write to you in case I am delayed in any way._

 _Everyone needs to know that George Wickham is not to be trusted. Regarding his stories about his inheritance, I have sure knowledge now that Mr. Darcy is innocent. Wickham was given money (three thousand pounds) in exchange for the living, squandered the money, and returned to Mr. Darcy attempting to regain the living, which Mr. Darcy, of course, refused. There is more still that I will tell you about his untoward ways. But the local merchants must be warned about extending credit to him._

 _Other things that he has done I will not reveal to you because they would bring harm to an innocent person. But the neighborhood needs to be informed that young women are not safe from him. Please talk to Papa and be sure that the word is spread._

 _I will see you soon. Give my love to everyone._

 _Yours,_

 _Jane_

The next day, Jane called briefly at the Darcy residence before departing for home. Mr. Darcy informed her that he and Georgiana would in a few days be returning to Pemberley. Jane quickly intuited that Mr. Darcy had not yet been told about the letter his sister had received. He expressed his gratitude to Jane for her friendship with Georgiana and mentioned that his sister had seemed rather subdued since the previous day, which he attributed to her anticipation of the loss of Jane's society.

Jane and Georgiana looked at each other meaningfully and promised to write often. As they embraced, Georgiana whispered, "Pray for me." "I will," Jane whispered back.


	10. Home again

**Hi! The only places where I could put a chapter break would result in either a shorter chapter than usual, or a much longer one. I went for the short one, which means that Chapter 11 is almost finished as well.**

 **RECAP**

 **After proving her integrity to Mr. Darcy at the Netherfield Ball, Jane has become friends with Georgiana.**

 **Because of their acquaintance with Georgiana, Jane and Lizzy had begun to question Wickham's trustworthiness. He got nervous and tried to smear Lizzy, which backfired and caused him to lose favor in Hertfordshire.**

 **Jane went to London and came to an "understanding" with Bingley. Caroline and Louisa had tried keep them separated, but had not succeeded since they didn't have Darcy on their side.**

 **Darcy had his "Hunsford moment" in London, through some conversation with Bingley and Jane. He has begun to reconsider his attitudes, even going as far as to call on the Gardiners and dine with them.**

 **Bingley and his family have returned to Netherfield, and he is getting his business in order to be ready to propose to Jane.**

 **When things started looking bad for Wickham with the people of Meryton, he decided that he would try to improve his circumstances by blackmailing the Darcys. He sent a letter to Georgiana, threatening to spill the beans about Ramsgate unless he gets paid off. Georgiana was freaked out about the blackmail and is trying to decide what to do.**

 **Georgiana and Darcy are now returning to Pemberley, and Jane is going back to Longbourn.**

* * *

When Jane arrived back at Longbourn, her entire family, as well as Mr. Bingley, were there to receive her. Mrs. Bennet was almost dizzy with delight, and so demonstrative in her affection and effusive with her praise of her daughter that Jane wondered whether she would have any opportunity to speak to the rest of her family. Finally, her mother paused to catch her breath, and Jane was able to move on to greet her father. Mr. Bennet said that it was good Jane had returned so that she could put and end to the stories going around that she was about to be whisked away on a winged horse by a fairy prince to live on a cloud in a palace made of diamonds or some such.

Mr. Bingley joined with the Bennet sisters in giving Jane a gleeful and warm welcome. The afternoon passed quickly as Jane answered her mother's and sisters' volumes of questions about her adventures in town. Mr. Bingley assisted her in the task, adding details about places they had gone, both of them omitting any details that would have embarrassed Caroline, Mrs. Hurst, or Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Bingley dined with them and then departed, with a promise to call again the next morning.

Late that evening, Jane was able to speak to Elizabeth alone. As she expected, her letter to Elizabeth had not yet arrived, so she related to her sister the same intelligence that she had written about Mr. Wickham. She spoke of his misrepresentation of Mr. Darcy, his financial irresponsibility and deceit, and the danger he was to women, again without mentioning Georgiana's name.

Elizabeth said softly, "As to the portion of the story that you are keeping in confidence, I will not pester you for any more information, but I cannot help but suppose that it must involve Miss Darcy. Is she all right?"

Jane sighed. "With everything you already knew about Wickham's relationship to the Darcys, I should have realized that you would come to such a conclusion, and I am not able to say that you are wrong in your supposition. Georgiana is distressed. I trust that Mr. Darcy will be a source of strength and comfort to her, along with any comfort that I can provide as her friend."

"The poor girl!", Elizabeth lamented. "And such a wicked man Wickham is! I am so ashamed that I ever liked him!"

"At the time of Georgiana's greatest distress, I sat with her for several hours. I told her how Wickham had initially charmed everyone in Meryton, ourselves included. So Georgiana knows that she is not alone in being fooled by him. Lizzy, we must warn our neighbors about Mr. Wickham as soon as possible."

Elizabeth composed herself. "We must be cautious. Wickham has said many harsh things about the Darcy family and about me. We would not want to appear to be spreading rumors in retaliation. You and I know enough about Miss Darcy to trust her, but she is unknown to the rest of Meryton. As we have no proof of his deeds, we would only be relating hearsay. We can make general suggestions that everyone be careful about extending credit to officers, but we should make no direct allegations against Mr. Wickham specifically."

"Concerning his dealings with women, I have knowledge that goes beyond hearsay," Jane replied. "But I could not share everything I know without hurting my friends."

"We will tell Papa to specifically direct our own sisters to have no dealings with Mr. Wickham," Elizabeth said. "And, again, it is always prudent for our neighbors to take care in allowing officers to keep company with their daughters. We can make casual mention of that without singling out Mr. Wickham. Most of the ladies in Hertfordshire have already been looking at him with a jaundiced eye since his spurning from Miss King. The only girls who have continued to seek his company are Lydia and Kitty and Maria Lucas. If we are able to get Lydia and Kitty to stay away from Wickham completely, that will surely be noticed by everyone."

Jane rose. "I will speak now with Papa, so that he can talk to our sisters before they go out tomorrow morning." But her sister's troubled countenance halted her and she sat down again. "Lizzy, what is wrong?"

"I made railing accusations against Mr. Darcy on Wickham's account. And Mr. Darcy said nothing to defend himself against the charges. I had supposed at the time that it was because his own actions were indefensible. But now I suppose that he was protecting Miss Darcy. What I attributed to guilt, or arrogance, was done out of love for his sister. For her he suffered such indignities from a stranger! How could I have so despised such an admirable man, while at the same time admiring a despicable one? I, who have prided myself on my discernment, believed one only because he flattered me, and disbelieved the other because he did not. Darcy's dislike of me is deserved."

"I am still not convinced that he dislikes you," Jane offered. "He invited Uncle Gardiner to visit him at Pemberley this summer. And when Uncle said that you would be traveling with them, he expressed eagerness to introduce you to Georgiana."

Elizabeth was incredulous. "When did he speak to our uncle?"

"Oh! I'm sorry, Lizzy. Georgiana's concerns had so imposed on my mind that I forgot to tell you that Mr. and Miss Darcy called on us and dined with us. He and Uncle seemed to get along very well, and Mr. Darcy urged him to include a visit to Pemberley in your travels. They intend to fish together, and you shall meet Georgiana."

"He called on you at Gracechurch Street?"

"Yes, even his sister was surprised."

"That is even more evidence of how I misjudged him. He is far more honorable than I ever allowed myself to think. I was a fool. It is an honor to know that he yet trusts me to be a friend to Miss Darcy, though he could simply be doing so for your benefit since you will be like family to him. I will befriend his sister, but I will take care not to force my company or my conversation on the man himself. I have injured him enough already."

"In my conversations with Mr. Darcy, he has never said anything resentful about you."

"I will make it easier for him to have no resentment by staying out of his way."

"Oh, my. Lizzy, it occurs to me that Mr. Darcy might not know how much Georgiana has told me about Wickham. If he said nothing of it when he was here in Hertfordshire, he may not have approved of her telling me everything she did when she was upset. That would be another reason not to share any specific details of his past dealings. I will talk with Papa, but I will not divulge specific confidences." After another squeeze of Elizabeth's hand, Jane left the room and went to her father's study.

~oooOOOooo~

The next morning the Bennet ladies spent at home. Kitty and Lydia were in a desultory mood, having been informed by their father that, for the foreseeable future, the presence of another family member would be required for any trips they took into Meryton. He also instructed them to completely avoid George Wickham. Jane had been highly surprised when the two girls, while disappointed, did not protest their father's edict, nor even demand to know the reasons for the restrictions. Elizabeth suggested to her that perhaps the reason their sisters had not asked for an explanation was that they may have committed some offense, for which they imagined they were being punished, and of which the family might be thankful to be ignorant.

The mood of the youngest two sisters was not greatly altered by Mr. Bingley's arrival, but the rest of the family was pleased to see him. He settled into the chair that he had become accustomed to occupying in the Longbourn drawing room, but he seemed a bit ill at ease, fidgeting with his hands.

Jane was beginning to wonder whether there had possibly been bad news from either his family or from the Darcys, when he suddenly looked at her and his words rushed out – "Jane, will you marry me?"

Jane startled at the declaration. "Yes!", she blurted.

The room erupted in exclamations of joy that lasted several minutes. Even Lydia and Kitty were raised from their doldrums and joined the family in showering Jane and Mr. Bingley with congratulations.

When everyone had settled down again, Mr. Bingley addressed Mrs. Bennet. "Madam, would you grant me the privilege of a private conversation with your eldest daughter?"

"My dear Mr. Bingley!", Mrs. Bennet cried, "You don't need a private audience now! She has already accepted you!"

He smiled and looked at Jane. "Yes, but I've composed a proposal speech that I think is rather good. I merely thought that I could deliver it with more confidence if I had already received my answer."

Kitty pleaded, "Oh, give the proposal speech here, Bingley!"

Mr. Bingley stood. "My apologies, Miss Catherine, but the speech was intended for Jane's ears alone." He extended his arm to Jane. "My dear?"

Jane rose and took his arm. They walked into the breakfast room, heads held high.

The particulars of the proposal speech will not be related in this narrative, out of respect for Mr. Bingley's wishes that it be heard by one woman only. But when they emerged from the breakfast room, Jane was wearing a blush that lasted for the rest of the morning.

~oooOOOooo~

Later that day, Jane was summoned to Mr. Bennet's study. With great deference, she mentioned to her father that he was likely to receive a visit from Mr. Bingley very soon, which amused him greatly, as Bingley had requested his permission to propose before Jane had even returned to Hertfordshire. In fact, the reason for her current interview with her father was for him to share with her the details of her marriage settlement, which Mr. Bingley had already drawn up before he left London. Along with the generous amount that would be settled on her, worthy dowries were to be provided for each of her sisters. There was also an agreement that upon Mr. Bennet's demise, Mrs. Bennet and any unmarried children would be able to live out the rest of their days at Netherfield, regardless of whether or not the Bingleys continued to live there.

 _Dearest Georgiana,_

 _By the time this letter reaches Pemberley, I expect that you and your brother will have arrived there. I hope you had safe travels and I am sure that you are happy to be back at home, for I know that you share with me a preference for the tranquility of country life. As much as I enjoyed my time in town (especially your company), I am abundantly thankful to once again be in the company of my family, all of whom send their greetings to you, as does Mr. Bingley._

 _Elizabeth thanks you for the loan of the book. She much appreciates being able to read and ponder the philosophies without having to practice her foreign language study at the same time, though it has motivated her also to spend more time practicing French._

 _It is with great joy that I inform you that Mr. Bingley and I are now engaged. He offered his proposal in a most charming manner yesterday, and I accepted immediately, of course. He had already secured my father's approval, and all of my family are very pleased._

 _We have not yet chosen a wedding date, but I expect that it will be in the spring. Perhaps by then there will have been changes in Meryton that would make it possible for you to attend our wedding. I am certain that Mr. Bingley will ask Mr. Darcy to stand with him in the ceremony, and it would be my fondest wish for you to be among the family and friends who witness our vows. But I realize that it may not be in either of our control to determine whether such would be possible. But know, my dear friend, that if you are not able to be present in body, you will be in my heart as Mr. Bingley and I stand before God to publicly declare the love that we first pledged to one another while sitting in your home, listening to the music that came from your hands._

 _Though you and I may not know when we will next see each other, you continue to be in my thoughts and prayers. Whatever challenges or struggles you face, I trust that, with the help of your family, you will face them with courage and handle them with wisdom._

 _Write to me often. Now that we have met in person, each letter will bring a recollection of your sweet smile and the times we spent together. I will ever be_

 _Your loving friend,_

 _Jane_


	11. Family Matters

**Hi!**

 **Yes, Chapter 11 is done already. I just posted Chapter 10 about 14 hours ago, so if you haven't read that one, go back a chapter. If you have read it, you know where we are in the story, so I don't think I need to include a recap here.**

 **Here we go! (Will a "lingering kiss on the forehead" violate my K rating?)**

* * *

When next the Bennets dined with the Lucases, Mrs. Bennet could scarcely contain herself and spoke incessantly about Jane's engagement to Mr. Bingley, how grand Jane would be, the advantages it would bring to the entire family, and what a pity it was that everyone could not be so fortunate. Jane was soundly embarrassed by her mother's behavior, and had never been more thankful for the absence of her betrothed, as he was dining with his sisters that evening.

As Mrs. Bennet's orations continued with no sign of abatement, Elizabeth interrupted by asking Charlotte a question about her upcoming wedding. Charlotte was able to answer briefly, but Mrs. Bennet commandeered the conversation once again, this time describing the connections Jane had established with the Darcy family, which would be strengthened after her marriage.

"And how splendid, Mamma, that Jane and Charlotte will again be neighbors!", Elizabeth declared.

"What do you mean, Lizzy? I'm sure that Mr. Bingley has no plans to live in Kent."

"No, I meant later on."

The realization of the meaning of Elizabeth's inference quieted Mrs. Bennet for a while, allowing for other topics of conversation.

~oooOOOooo~

Jane and Mr. Bingley chose May as the date of their wedding, which met with the approval of Mrs. Bennet, who threw herself into a frenzy of activity making plans for the kind of wedding she would deem worthy of her daughter. Jane had few expectations or requirements about the proceedings, but offered her opinions when necessary, often to dissuade her mother from ideas that were so elaborate as to approach being ridiculous.

Elizabeth soon established herself as a favorite chaperone for the future Mr. and Mrs. Bingley. When the weather permitted walking, she would lag sufficiently behind them to allow private conversation. But even when they were kept indoors, Jane and Mr. Bingley, both being open-hearted souls, felt comfortable discussing their future in Elizabeth's presence, while she took great interest in one book or another.

During one such conversation Jane made a point of thanking her betrothed for the generosity of the marriage settlement and praising its thoroughness, Bingley was quick to credit Mr. Darcy for his advice, which greatly helped him in ensuring that all of her family's needs were anticipated.

"My father told me," Jane said next, "that your intention is that Netherfield would be available to Mamma and my sisters even if we ourselves do not live there permanently."

"Of course, my dear, you would be involved in any decision about where we live. If you wished to remain at Netherfield, then we would remain. But when we have children of our own, it might be overwhelming to have both families in one house, and we might choose to get a home of our own. You said previously that you thought any place could be a happy home as long as love was there. We might get a small establishment in the country or perhaps a house in town . . ."

"Or a tree in the jungle!", Jane teased.

Bingley chuckled, an then responded with sobriety, "But wherever we live, I would always keep Netherfield so that your mother never has to leave Hertfordshire."

"Thank you, Charles," she said, taking his hand, "you are the best man I know." He colored slightly and squeezed her hand.

"I hope," Jane continued, "that your sisters would not be disappointed if you lived in a residence that was smaller than Netherfield?"

Bingley smiled. "I don't think they would mind as long as I remained the owner of Netherfield. What pleases me most is knowing how much they both like you and are looking forward to our marriage."

Jane looked at him, perplexed. "Darling, I can't help feeling that they might have preferred for you to choose someone else."

Bingley's smile widened. "No, actually Caroline has explained to me how they truly felt all along. They liked you immensely from the first day they met you. And when they saw that I was fond of you, they hoped that you would return my affections. But they doubted that I would be able to win such a beautiful woman as you. They feared that I would be disappointed."

With much effort, Jane held a steady countenance as Mr. Bingley offered this explanation, but she could see that behind him, Elizabeth was staring at them with incredulity.

Bingley continued eagerly. "At the same time that they were doing all they could to encourage you to be partial to me, I regret to say that they were making disparaging comments about you when you were absent. Indeed, some of the things they said were unkind, and led to arguments between us, but they were only saying them in hopes of decreasing my ardor, so that I would not be so badly hurt if you did not care for me. When we left for town, they thought that you had forgotten me completely, as they did not hear from you for quite some time. So they were determined to encourage _me_ to forget _you_ as well. And when you visited them unexpectedly in town, they didn't mention that we were coming for dinner because they didn't want you to feel obligated to spend an evening that would be awkward for you and disappointing for me. I've apologized to them for assuming that they had slighted you, and they showed great understanding. And they have apologized to me for the things they said about you in their efforts to protect my heart."

Jane gave Elizabeth a pained look, and then looked back at Mr. Bingley. When she finally spoke, her voice was barely audible. "Charles, there is something I must show you." She stood. "We will only be gone for a moment. Come, Lizzy." The sisters left the room.

"Are we getting the letters?", Elizabeth asked.

"Yes. Oh, Lizzy, how could they lie so to their brother? I cannot believe it!"

"I believe it completely."

They reached the bedroom and Jane collected her correspondence from Caroline. They returned to the room where they had left Mr. Bingley sitting.

Jane handed him the first letter*. "Caroline wrote this to me the day your party was leaving Netherfield."

Bingley read mostly in silence, but spoke aloud the phrases that most disturbed him, " . . . ' _no hurry to leave it again_ ,' she had decided that before we had even left? . . . Georgiana Darcy ' _hereafter being our sister'_ . . ." He set down the letter and looked up with a troubled face. "I am so sorry, Jane. Clearly, my sister has deceived me. If you felt about me then the way you do now . . . Was it very hurtful?"

"It was. I sent a reply expressing hopes that after the winter we would all see each other again. And then she sent this." She handed him the final letter**.

He read once more. " . . . _'we have come to life again'_ , when she writhing in her sickbed that entire week! . . . _'no desire to return'_ . . . _'exuberance he shows in the presence of Miss Darcy'_ . . . _'favorite companions'_ . . . that is a lie and offensive to Miss Darcy, as well . . ."

When Mr. Bingley read the final paragraphs of the letter, he could no longer even speak. He reddened and glared at the paper in his hand.

"How could she!", he finally cried, so loudly that Elizabeth gasped behind him. He turned in her direction and asked, "Miss Elizabeth, have you also seen these letters?"

"Yes, sir. I was Jane's confidante when she first received them."

"And I thank you for any comfort you may have been able to provide to her." He sighed. "And now I must decide what is to be done about this situation."

"Should I step out of the room?", Elizabeth asked.

He paused for a moment. "Yes. I'd like to speak to Jane alone, if I may."

"I'll be right outside the door." With a reassuring smile to both of them, she went out, leaving the door slightly open.

Bingley looked at Jane for a long moment. "Good Lord," he said softly, "What if she had persuaded you? What if you had given up and taken her advice?"

Jane thought she should attempt to console him. "Perhaps," she said, "Caroline didn't understand how much I cared for you."

Mr. Bingley spoke slowly and deliberately, "But she knew very well how _I_ felt about _you_. My sister wrote to the woman I love, urging her to seek other men."

Jane lowered her eyes. "You are right. There is no excuse."

Bingley said thoughtfully, "I was ready to believe everything she told me. I wanted everyone to be happy and in agreement."

Jane nodded. "I think it is a trait that we share. We both like to please. We would rather avoid confrontation."

"But I cannot," he said firmly, "allow a preference for easy manners to stop me from protecting you. I will not let it be so."

"There will be times," Jane said, "that you will need protection as well. We will need to find strength in each other to withstand anything that would harm our family."

They looked at each other, exchanging a silent pledge.

Bingley stood. "We will confront Caroline. Now."

With a deep breath, Jane rose and took his arm.

Mr. Bingley requested from Mr. Bennet the use of the latter's carriage to take care of a brief errand at home, which required Jane's presence as well, with Elizabeth being willing to accompany them as a chaperone. Mr. Bennet allowed it and the three were soon on their to Netherfield.

Miss Bingley's smiling and enthusiastic welcome to them was met with a stony face from her brother. "We need to talk. Louisa should be present, as well."

Miss Bingley, Mr. Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, Mr. Hurst, and Jane and Elizabeth gathered in the drawing room. Mr. Bingley produced the letters and showed them to Caroline. "Explain," he said.

Caroline quickly recognized the letters and sat stunned for a moment. "I was trying to help you!", she offered.

"Help me in what way? Help me by deciding the course of my life for me?"

Caroline turned to Jane. "Why would you show these to him? Why would try to hurt me?"

"I was protecting Charles," Jane replied softly. "He had repeated to me what you told him about your feelings and behavior toward me. I could not allow him to believe an untruth."

"Did Louisa know?", Bingley demanded.

Mr. Hurst laughed. "Louisa helped her compose those letters. And Louisa helped her to convince you that she was sick in order to keep you in town. And Louisa helped her procure all those social invitations. They would have kept at it until you either fell in love with someone or decided not to come back here." Mrs. Hurst looked at her husband with a cold glare, and he returned it with an even colder smile.

Mr. Bingley looked Caroline in the eye. "Both of you will leave my home."

"You would put us out!", Caroline shrieked. "Is that how you would treat your family?"

"Are you certain that you want to talk about how family should treat one another?", he cried.

Miss Bingley tried to calm herself. "Charles, think about how it would appear to your friends if you treated your sisters so infamously."

"My friends? Are you thinking of Mr. Darcy, whose sister you tried to make the subject of rumors? He will know exactly why I have sent you away, for he will see these as well."

"No! You cannot show my personal correspondence to Mr. Darcy!"

"These letters are Jane's property. It would be her decision whether Mr. Darcy should see them. Jane, do you think that Mr. Darcy should be informed?"

Jane looked down. "I feel certain that Mr. Darcy would want to know how much he should trust Miss Bingley to be a friend to Georgiana."

"Then it is settled," Bingley declared, "In the morning the two of you will go to London and these letters will go to Pemberley."

Caroline looked at him in horror for a moment, then collected herself. "That will be fine," she sneered. "London will be mine, and Meryton will be yours. We have friends enough in town, and we will not have to be saddled with your ridiculous new relatives. We know men of three times Mr. Darcy's consequence! Oh, and Cheapside will be yours as well, while we take our pick of the rest of town. And have a delightful time here with no hostess!"

With that she sailed out of the room. Mrs. Hurst looked more abashed as she followed. Mr. Hurst took his leave also, after suggesting to Mr. Bingley that the confrontation that had just occurred had been long overdue.

Jane, Mr. Bingley, and Elizabeth looked at one another in the suddenly quiet room. Elizabeth allowed that she was very proud of both of them. Bingley offered one arm to Jane and one to Elizabeth, and together they strode back to Mr. Bennet's carriage.

"That was not pleasant, nor easy," Mr. Bingley said simply as they rode back to Longbourn.

Jane was filled with adoration. "I have more confidence in you than ever. I feel like the maiden who has watched her hero slay a dragon."

Smiling, he leaned forward and gave her a lingering kiss on the forehead that made even Elizabeth blush.

He sat back quietly and looked at Jane, and then looked thoughtfully at Elizabeth for a moment.

"Elizabeth Bennet, will you do me the honor of being my sister?"

"Er . . . yes. I mean . . . of course, for I shall be your sister when you marry Jane."

"But the wedding is months away. I need another sister now."

"Oh!" She extended her hand to him with a caring smile. "I accept you." He took her hand, kissed it, and released it.

"How will this actually change our relationship?", Elizabeth queried.

"Very little, I suppose, for you have already been everything that a sister should be. But I hope that, in private, you will call me Charles."

She grinned. "Thank you, Charles, and you can call me Elizabeth, or Lizzy, as you choose."

Jane could not hold back tears of joy at seeing that the two people she cared for most cared so much for each other. Elizabeth soon found herself in a similar state, while Mr. Bingley turned his head away to attend to some small irritant that had gotten into his eye.

~oooOOOooo~

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I am so very excited and happy for you and Mr. Bingley! I know that the two of you will have a wonderful life together. I hope, as well as you do, that I will be able to see your wedding. I think that it will be so._

 _I am very pleased to be back at Pemberley, as I have not been here since last summer. It is the place where I truly feel at home. My brother does as well. He is much more relaxed when he is here. I look forward to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner's visit with Miss Elizabeth in the summer. I am very eager to meet Miss Elizabeth. I hope that we can play a duet on the pianoforte and take walks together. There are so many beautiful places to walk here at Pemberley. I have included with this letter a sketch of the view from my window, where I can see some of my favorite woods._

 _Concerning the challenges in my life, I believe that all shall be well, and I urge you not to worry about me. Your encouragement and advice have helped me immeasurably in these past months, and I am thankful to have been blessed with your friendship. I look forward to the time when we will see each other again. With great love, I am_

 _Your friend,_

 _Georgiana_

The picture of the woods at Pemberley was enchanting, and Jane began to imagine how much Elizabeth would enjoy her visit there. Elizabeth, on seeing the drawing, agreed that it was very beautiful and more natural and unspoiled than she would have expected for the property of someone as prominent as Mr. Darcy.

~oooOOOooo~

Jane, Elizabeth, and even Mary found themselves making more frequent trips into Meryton, as their younger sisters were no longer allowed to go alone. After a few weeks, word began to circulate through the village that Mr. Wickham was boasting of his expectation to receive a very large sum of money. Many of the villagers were skeptical, but the gentleman himself spoke with such confidence about the matter that some began to wonder whether it might be true.

Jane hardly knew what to feel when she heard the news. The thought that he might indeed receive a ransom from the Darcys was odious, but it would also mean that Georgiana would no longer need to worry. She partly wished to believe that no such agreement had been made and that Wickham was spreading a vain rumor. Without revealing anything that she knew of the situation, she asked Elizabeth's opinion as to whether Wickham was speaking the truth.

"If he were lying," Elizabeth observed, "his lies would have an objective, which would likely be to win the favor of those around him. But he has not acted as if seeks the good opinion of anyone. In fact, he has been showing complete disdain for everyone he sees. I suspect that he truly expects to receive what he is claiming."

Jane was saddened by her sister's conclusion, but she had no alternative but to trust Georgiana's assurances that all would be well.

~oooOOOooo~

Charlotte's marriage to Mr. Collins was now fast approaching. Thursday was to be the wedding day, and on Wednesday Miss Lucas paid her farewell visit; and when she rose to take leave, Jane and Elizabeth accompanied her out of the room. As they all went downstairs together, Charlotte said:

"I have a favor to ask you. Will you come and see me?"

"We shall often meet, I hope, in Hertfordshire," Elizabeth said.

"I am not likely to leave Kent for some time. Promise me, therefore, to come to Hunsford. My father and Maria are coming to me in March, and I hope the two of you will consent to be of the party. Indeed, you will be as welcome as either of them."

The wedding took place; the bride and bridegroom set off for Kent from the church door, and everybody had as much to say, or to hear, on the subject as usual.

* * *

* This is the famous "Dear Jane" letter from canon.

** This letter can be found in Chapter 4.


	12. To Hunsford

**This story is Jane's story.**

 **I hadn't known that it would be necessary to say that; I thought it would be clear since everything is from Jane's point of view. I also had not understood that there are some readers who consider it essential to all stories to have a major focus on the Lizzy/Darcy angle. I didn't know that until I started getting reviews that said things like "can't wait for the heavy D &E action to come".  
**

 **For those of you who have been waiting for Lizzy and Darcy to see each other, this is the chapter where they meet again in Kent. But the only interactions we will see first-hand are the interactions they would have in Jane's presence. This is Jane's story.  
**

 **RECAP**

 **After proving her integrity to Mr. Darcy at the Netherfield Ball, Jane become friends with Georgiana, at Darcy's request.**

 **Because of Darcy's trust of Jane, he didn't try to meddle with Bingley's love life, and Jane and Bingley are now engaged.**

 **While Jane was in London reuniting with Bingley, conversations took place that led Darcy to reconsider his snobbish ways.**

 **Once back in Hertfordshire, Jane showed Bingley the deceitful letters Caroline had written to her, which led to a big showdown between Charles and Caroline, with him throwing her out of his house.**

 **Because of Jane's friendship with Georgiana, they started suspecting Wickham's trustworthiness much sooner, and he began losing popularity in Meryton. Now that they know that Wickham was lying about Darcy, Lizzy feels ashamed for the way she has treated Darcy in the past. She figures that he probably hates her, and for good reason, so she's determined to stay out of his way, even if she makes friends with Georgiana.  
**

 **Thinking that his options are running out, Wickham is now attempting to blackmail the Darcy family. He sent a letter to Georgiana, threatening to tell the world about their almost-elopement, unless they pay him off (the amount of her dowry, plus punitive damages). Jane doesn't know whether Georgiana has told her brother about the situation, and is worried about the fact that Wickham has started boasting that he will soon be getting a large sum of money.**

 **Charlotte and Collins have wed, and Charlotte asked Jane and Lizzy to please visit her in Kent when her father and sister come.**

 **Onward!**

* * *

 _Miss Bennet,_

 _When you visited Mrs. Hurst and me in January, I had reminded you that you owed me a letter, and you had promised that you would write. I wish to inform you that you are absolved of that debt, and need not trouble yourself to communicate with either Mrs. Hurst or myself in the future. Our friends in town are numerous, and we have no need of any other._

 _After your marriage, you and I will be supposed to be sisters, but you are under no obligation to pursue any sort of familial relationship with Mrs. Hurst or myself. Associating with you as family would require that we associate with your relations as well, which we have no interest in doing._

 _I do not think it necessary to write separately to Mr. Bingley, as you seem to think it appropriate to show him any correspondence that I send to you. I will consider this letter to be sufficient communication to inform both of you of our desires._

 _We wish you both good health and long life._

 _Caroline Bingley_

Jane and Mr. Bingley read the letter together, then showed it to Elizabeth. When asked, Mr. Bingley expressed uncertainty as to whether there was any hope for a reconciliation with his sister in the future, for while she was known to change her mind often, she was also one who carried grudges for a long time, and which trait would dominate, her caprice or her resentment, was beyond his power to predict.

The absence of a hostess at Netherfield seemed to have little effect on Mr. Bingley, as he spent most of his days at Longbourn. Indeed, the lesson learned from his and Jane's misfortune with Caroline, and the subsequent promise they had made to be valiant in protecting one another's interests served them well as the wedding preparations continued. Bingley made it a point to be present as often as possible while Jane and her mother talked of wedding clothes, decorations, and meals. Mrs. Bennet continued to make proposals that were far more elaborate than anything Jane would wish, but Mr. Bingley quickly learned to discern, through facial expressions and little nods from Jane, what her true preferences were, which he would then proclaim as his own ideas, resulting in Mrs. Bennet's immediate acquiescence.

On days when estate business kept Mr. Bingley at home, he and Jane would write to each other, disregarding the facts that they were only three miles apart and were certain to be in each other's company again the next day.

Jane continued to exchange letters with Georgiana. Her friend's correspondence was ever cheerful, describing a contented life at Pemberley and a growing confidence in making friends in the neighborhood. Always, drawings were included for Jane, Kitty, or Lydia. Sometimes, music would be sent for Mary and Elizabeth. Never was George Wickham's name mentioned.

~oooOOOooo~

The ladies of Longbourn began to see a change in the behavior of the local men towards them. Both gentlemen and officers were more eager than ever to greet Elizabeth, Mary, Kitty, and Lydia and engage them in conversation during their trips to Meryton. They quickly concluded that word must have been spread about the dowries that were going to be settled on them after Jane's marriage. The youngest two sisters reveled in the added attention, while Elizabeth tended to glare maliciously at any men who had never before shown an interest in speaking to her.

Mary, who was the least accustomed to being addressed by males, would usually give the briefest of replies and then retreat to Elizabeth's side, looking to her sister's malicious glare as protection. The consequence of their change in fortune that most displeased Mary was that (as she told Jane) "people who are truly good and civil, who have often spoken to me in the past, appear to feel intimidated by the presence of those who are now surrounding us for other, less commendable, reasons."

Jane later questioned Elizabeth about this remark from their sister, and Elizabeth described to her the event that had raised Mary's ire: "When you were looking at lace with Kitty and Lydia, and Mary and I went to the bookseller, three officers insisted on going in with us. Mary was waiting for Mr. Frederick to come and make book recommendations as he always does, but Mr. Frederick looked sheepish and never approached. Mary finally went to him to ask if any interesting books had come in, and he was all timidity. He said that he would be happy to show her, if it wouldn't be a bother or take up too much of her time when she was with her friends. Mary told him that she had not asked any of the officers to walk with her, and it would be truly unfortunate if their presence prevented her from conversing with people who had always been considerate of her in the past, and who were far more worthy of being addressed."

Mr. Frederick Addams was a young man of three-and-twenty years, son of the owner of the bookshop, and expected to take it over upon his father's decease.

Jane frowned. "I hope that no one will think she was flirting with the bookseller's son, though I'm sure she had no such intent."

"I don't know if it appeared that way to the officers," Elizabeth replied, "but they retreated. Mary seemed quite relieved, and soon Mr. Frederick was showing her a new geography book, with the most recent mappings of the Americas."

~oooOOOooo~

When Jane wrote to Georgiana that she and Elizabeth would be going to Kent to visit Lady Catherine's parson, Georgiana excitedly informed her that she and Mr. Darcy planned to come to Rosings at almost the same time. She would encourage her brother to try to match their schedule to that of the Bennet sisters so that the two visits could coincide as much as possible.

Before setting off for Kent, Jane took a brief turn in the garden with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth thought she spotted a rare bird and gazed intently in the opposite direction from them, while Bingley gave Jane a farewell gesture that she would not have accepted from any other.

The two sisters were seen off by their family to journey to Hunsford with Sir William Lucas and his daughter, Maria. Mrs. Bennet had fretted for the interruption in the wedding preparations, but, in truth, there was little left to be done, and Jane's absence was likely to be beneficial, as it would deprive her mother of the opportunity to change plans that had already been established.

Sir William carried the conversation for most of the trip. As most of his stories were old and familiar, Jane's attention wandered to musing about how Charlotte was adapting to her marriage, how Mr. Collins would react to seeing Elizabeth again, what type of person Lady Catherine DeBourgh truly was, and how the Darcy family was faring in their ordeal with Mr. Wickham.

Their first day's journey took them to London, where they stayed the night with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, who welcomed the opportunity to congratulate Jane in person on her engagement. They left early the next morning to complete the trip to Kent.

When they finally left the high road for the lane to Hunsford, every eye was in search of the parsonage, and every turning expected to bring it in view. The palings of Rosings Park was their boundary on one side.

At length the parsonage was discernible. Mr. Collins and Charlotte appeared at the door, and the carriage stopped at the small gate which led by a short gravel walk to the house, amidst the nods and smiles of the whole party. In a moment they were all out of the chaise, rejoicing at the sight of each other.

After inquiries into the health of their family, and Mr. Collins's pointing out of the neatness of the entrance to his humble abode, they entered the house. Once seated, the parson began speaking, with some appearance of glorying, of every desirable feature of the room, its good proportion, its aspect, its furniture. He looked primarily at at Elizabeth, and seemed to address himself particularly to her, as if to remind her of what could have been hers. His enthusiasm dampened, however, when he noticed that Elizabeth was looking toward Jane. Remembering that the comforts of his own home might seem slight to the future mistress of Netherfield, he turned his attention instead to the modifications to the room that had been made on Lady Catherine's advice, expressing gratitude for the close relationship they were blessed to have with her ladyship, and mentioning that she had been true to her promise to visit his wife and, indeed, had called upon Charlotte twice since their marriage.

"Twice! Such condescension and graciousness she has shown to Mrs. Collins and myself! I do think that there are very few, regardless of their material wealth, who can boast of a connection to such greatness. And surely it will not be long before you have the privilege of accompanying us to Rosings. I am certain that you have never seen anything like Lady Catherine's home. Why the mouldings in her front sitting room . . ."

He continued in this vein while his wife sat silent, with a pleasant but unchanging smile.

After a tour of his garden, during which he made a point of showing them the view of Rosings, he took Sir William to see the adjoining meadows, while Charlotte showed the ladies the rest of the house. It was small but comfortable, and its mistress seemed to take great enjoyment in the house, if not in its master.

The evening was spent chiefly in talking over Hertfordshire news, punctuated by Mr. Collins's effusions about the grandness of Rosings and his numerous compliments and attentions toward his wife, after each of which he glanced surreptitiously in Elizabeth's direction, where, if he had been hoping to see any signs of repentance, he was disappointed.

On the morrow, Jane and Elizabeth spent most of their time visiting with Charlotte in the side drawing room that she had claimed as her own. Its location in a less accessible part of the house made it possible for her to avoid her husband's presence much of the time.

That afternoon, they received word that Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, and a cousin of theirs had arrived at Rosings and intended to call on Mrs. Collins the next day. They were also informed that Lady Catherine had extended an invitation for them to dine at Rosings the following evening.

Elizabeth reaffirmed to Jane her intention to be good company to Georgiana while sparing her brother from having to endure her company any more than necessary.

~oooOOOooo~

The Darcys did indeed call the following morning. Jane thought that Georgiana looked well and showed no obvious signs of distress, though she appeared slightly shy at being faced with so many unfamiliar people. The two greeted each other with all the warmth that would be expected, after which Miss Darcy was introduced to the Collinses, the Lucases, and Elizabeth, who were all vocal in their pleasure at making her acquaintance.

Mr. Darcy presented the gentleman who was with them, one Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger son of their uncle, an earl.

After introducing the colonel to the Mr. and Mrs. Collins, Sir William, and Maria, Mr. Darcy turned toward Jane.

"Colonel, this is Miss Bennet of Longbourn, Hertfordshire. She is betrothed to . . ."

"Your friend, Mr. Bingley," Colonel Fitzwilliam interrupted.

Darcy looked at him quizzically. "How did you know that?"

The colonel grinned. "You said that the man rhapsodizes day and night about marrying the most beautiful woman who ever walked God's earth. If this lady is not Bingley's intended, I can't wait to see the woman who is."

Jane blushed and lowered her eyes.

With the presentation of Miss Elizabeth to the colonel, introductions were complete. Refreshments were brought in, and the room was at ease as the Darcys gave an account of their journey and asked after the health of the Bennet and Lucas families.

"Miss Bennet," Mr. Darcy said, "I have some property of yours that I need to return. I thank you greatly for allowing me to peruse these." He produced the letters from Miss Bingley and handed them to her.

"What are those?", asked Georgiana, who was positioned between Mr. Darcy and Jane.

Her brother patted her hand and said soothingly, "Don't worry yourself about it." Jane thought she saw Georgiana grimace slightly at that response.

Jane accepted the letters. "Thank you, sir. I would be of a mind to destroy them, perhaps, but Charles insists that we should keep them. He believes that they will be a reminder to us, that, in our desire to be civil to everyone, we should take care not to become so obliging that anyone may take advantage of us."

"That is wise," Mr. Darcy replied. "I fear that I have the opposite fault. In my desire to avoid being taken advantage of, I have sometimes failed in my civility to others. It is a failing that I regret."

On saying this, he looked at Elizabeth. Jane wondered if he was seeking forgiveness for his one remaining sin.

He spoke again. "Miss Elizabeth, you look lovely today. As usual."

Elizabeth's gentle smile and the slow nod of her head made it clear that she accepted his apology.

After a few more civilities were exchanged, Georgiana addressed Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, Jane told me that you would bring with you the book that I had loaned you. Did you remember it, perchance?"

"Yes, it is in my room. I can bring it to you now."

She smiled shyly. "Perhaps I can come with you to retrieve it?", she said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Certainly. Jane, will you come with us?"

Jane saw Mr. Darcy smile broadly as the three ladies took their leave of the sitting room to go upstairs. She heard Mr. Darcy ask Mr. Collins if he would be so good as to give the colonel and himself a tour of the grounds. Sir William accompanied them, while Maria stayed with her sister, as the two of them had not yet had any time alone together.

Once upstairs and seated, Georgiana again expressed her pleasure in meeting Elizabeth, then was silent, fiddling with her skirts.

Elizabeth smiled warmly. "Miss Darcy, I suppose that you visit your cousin Anne frequently."

"Actually, I have seen her rarely in recent years. It is very good to visit with her again. My brother and cousin comes to Rosings every year, but I do not often accompany them."

"Mr. Darcy only comes once a year? I would have imagined that he would want visit oftener, to see his betrothed, if nothing else."

Georgiana startled slightly. "Fitzwilliam and Anne are not betrothed. I'm surprised that you heard they were, if you have not yet met my aunt."

Elizabeth looked at her with concern. "I'm sorry, Miss Darcy, if I said anything upsetting. We were told by Mr. Collins that they were engaged."

"It is not your fault, Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana said, shaking her head. "I had heard that my aunt's new parson is extremely deferential to her, but I had not known that anyone outside of our family was told about a supposed engagement. Lady Catherine imagines that they will marry, but no one else in the family supports her wish. I know that Fitzwilliam does not wish to marry Anne, and I believe that Anne does not want to marry anyone at all. When you meet her, you will see that she is frail."

"I see. Mr. Collins is our cousin, and I'm afraid that he is not the most sensible of men. His wife however, was one of my dearest friends in Hertfordshire. She is everything that is intelligent, charitable, and discreet. I believe that you will like her."

"I'm happy to hear that. She does seem friendly."

"Now," Elizabeth continued, "let us try a lighter topic of conversation. I demand that you tell me of the silliest thing you saw Jane do while the two of you were in London."

Jane and Georgiana began to share stories of happy times spent together in town, while Elizabeth talked about adventures in Meryton with her younger sisters. By the time they descended the stairs again, Georgiana clutching her brother's book, the two new acquaintances appeared to be fully comfortable with one another, and Georgiana was expressing her gratefulness that she had not had to wait until the Gardiners' summer visit to Pemberley to have met Elizabeth.

The callers departed, with everyone anticipating a pleasant dinner together at Rosings that evening.

When Jane and Elizabeth were alone again, the latter said that she could no longer keep her vow to avoid Mr. Darcy.

"He made the effort to apologize to me for his unkind words. I must do the same. I do not know when I will have the opportunity, but I will apologize to him before we leave Kent."


	13. Rosings, Part I

**Hi!**

 **A reviewer suggested that Caroline would need to be careful about cutting Bingley out of her life, since he has control over her dowry. I suppose he would be able to cut off whatever allowance/pin money she gets from him, but if their father provided a dowry for her, would her brother be able to withhold it when she got married? If so, I'll have to go back and tone down her letter in Chapter 12.**

 **I was going to put a lot more Rosings stuff in this chapter, but it was getting really long, so I'm splitting it into two chapters. The next one will probably be ready in just a few days.**

 **RECAP:**

 **Jane gained Darcy's trust at the Netherfield Ball and has become (at his request) friends with Georgiana. They have developed a very strong bond.**

 **Because Darcy wasn't working against Jane, she has was able to get together with Bingley with about a 50% decrease in angst (she still had problems with Caroline and Louisa). Jane and Bingley are engaged now.**

 **Darcy had something similar to a Hunsford moment in London, and is re-examining his attitudes and his behavior.**

 **Bingley knows that his sisters told lies to Jane to try to keep her away from him. There was a big showdown and Bingley threw his sisters out of Netherfield. Caroline has returned the favor by telling Bingley that she doesn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. She is in London now, living with the Hursts.**

 **Both Jane and Lizzy have found out what a scoundrel Wickham is. And on top of everything else, Wickham is trying to blackmail the Darcys. He wrote to Georgiana, threatening to tell the world about their elopement unless they pay him. Jane knows about the blackmail, Lizzy doesn't. And Jane doesn't know whether Georgiana has told her brother about it.**

 **Charlotte married Mr. Collins, and right now Jane and Lizzy are visiting the Collinses in Kent. Darcy, Georgiana, and the Colonel are also in Kent. Lizzy has met Georgiana, and they got along great.**

 **Lizzy is determined to apologize to Darcy for all the things she said about him in Hertfordshire, especially since Darcy has now apologized to her for that first insult at the assembly.**

* * *

Mr. Collins, eager to display the grandeur of his patroness to his visitors, and to let them see her civility towards himself and his wife, was careful in instructing them of what they were to expect, that the sight of such rooms, so many servants, and so splendid a dinner, might not wholly overpower them.

As Jane and Elizabeth were dressing in their nicest gowns, the inferiority of which, Mr. Collins had reassured them, would be of no offense at all to Lady Catherine, they were interrupted two or three times by their cousin's voice at the door, to recommend their being quick, as her ladyship very much objected to being kept waiting for her dinner.

The weather was perfect for their walk to Rosings, and the park so pretty that Jane barely minded it when Mr. Collins's launched into his effusions about the glory of everything they observed. Even more pleasant was the fact that as they neared the house, they were met by Mr. Darcy, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Georgiana, which caused Mr. Collins to abandon his flood of praises in favor of bows and civilities toward the family of his patroness.

As they were a quarter of an hour early, it was decided that they would all walk together around grounds before entering the house. Jane was very grateful for the suggestion, hoping that it would provide her an opportunity to speak with Georgiana alone, as Jane was anxious to hear whether, and how, the situation with Mr. Wickham had been resolved. She approached Miss Darcy, who eagerly linked arms with her, but they soon found themselves joined by Colonel Fitzwilliam, making a private conversation impossible. As she looked at the rest of their party, she saw Mr. Collins walking with Sir William, Charlotte with Maria, and Elizabeth with Mr. Darcy. Supposing that Elizabeth was using this opportunity to offer her apology to that gentleman, Jane resigned herself to enjoy the walk with her present company and hope for another occasion when she could ask the questions that were yet troubling her.

The colonel proved to be very pleasing company. He had an amiable and open manner, was eager to converse but not overbearing, and his affection for Georgiana appeared to be almost equal to Mr. Darcy's. The time passed quickly, and they were soon entering the house, where Charlotte (as she had beforehand agreed with her husband) took the task of introducing the newcomers to their hostess.

Lady Catherine was a tall, large woman, with strongly-marked features, which might once have been handsome. Her air was not conciliating, nor was her manner of receiving them such as to make her visitors forget their inferior rank. Her daughter, Miss de Bourgh, was pale and sickly, just as Georgiana had suggested, and she spoke very little, except in a low voice, to Mrs. Jenkinson, her companion.

Once they were all settled in the drawing room (which was, indeed, the largest drawing room Jane had ever seen), Lady Catherine chose a direction for the conversation:

"Miss Bennet, I am told that you are engaged to Darcy's friend, Mr. Bingley."

Jane responded with a glowing smile, "Yes, indeed! We are very excited."

"I am pleased for him. It is good that he has accepted his station and given up on trying to marry well."

Mr. Darcy blanched, then addressed his aunt with a gentle firmness, "I must say, Aunt Catherine, that Mr. Bingley believes he is marrying better than any man could ever hope to. From my conversations with him, I think that he would refuse a princess in favor of Miss Bennet."

"Is he indeed so misguided? I worry about you being friends with such a man, Darcy. Associating with him brings great benefits to him, but little to you. He is marrying a gentleman's daughter, for which he should be thankful. But getting a gentleman's daughter with such dubious family connections and no fortune hardly makes him your equal. And that sister of his, the younger one! That one with so low a background as she displays such pretentious manners and entertains such ridiculous aspirations! I've never seen such a shameless, conniving, opportuning . . ." Here Lady Catherine paused, perhaps trying to decide what noun she wished to append to her description of Miss Bingley. Fortunately, Mr. Darcy responded before she could finish.

"Miss Bingley's behavior may be disappointing, but it would be unfair of us to think ill of her brother simply because of her, for I cannot think of anyone in my acquaintance who does not have at least one embarrassing relative."

"Just know this, Darcy, I will not have the son of a tradesman standing with the groom at my daughter's wedding. It goes against every feeling of propriety and delicacy."

Mr. Darcy and Georgiana both looked at Jane with apologetic faces. Jane returned their looks with an affectionate smile. To the relief of all, dinner was announced shortly after.

Lady Catherine demanded that Mr. Darcy escort Anne to the table. Mr. Darcy complied, as well as offering his other arm to Georgiana. Mrs. Jenkinson took Miss de Bourgh's other side, and they walked to the dining room four abreast. Her ladyship then claimed the colonel as her own escort. When he attempted to offer his other arm to Jane, he was scolded and reminded that there were other gentlemen present for whom Miss Bennet would be more suitable company.

Sir William was happy to escort Jane along with Maria, leaving Elizabeth with the Collinses. Mr. Collins, however, took Charlotte's arm only, quietly suggesting that, considering the history of his association with Elizabeth, it might be unwise to make any gesture toward her that might bring any hint of worry to his charming and amiable wife. He crossed his left arm in front of him to hold Mrs. Collins's hand, leaving Elizabeth to enter the dining room alone.

The dinner was exceedingly handsome, and there were all the servants and all the articles of plate which Mr. Collins had promised; and, as he had likewise foretold, he took his seat at the bottom of the table, by her ladyship's desire, and looked as if he felt that life could furnish nothing greater. He carved, and ate, and praised with delighted alacrity; and every dish was commended, first by him and then by Sir William, in a faithful echo of whatever his son-in-law said.

There was no separation of the sexes after dinner, likely because Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam felt no need for conversation with Mr. Collins. When everyone was settled again in the drawing room, Lady Catherine declared that there should be music. Georgiana, Maria, and Elizabeth all agreed to play in turn, and the members of the party who most wished to distance themselves from Lady Catherine joined them around the pianoforte.

As Georgiana began her first piece, Mr. Darcy, who was positioned between Jane and Elizabeth, addressed the former, speaking quietly enough that he would not be heard on the other side of the room, but loudly enough that both Jane and Elizabeth could hear: "Miss Bennet, I must apologize to you for the remarks that my aunt made about you and about Mr. Bingley."

Jane smiled gently. "You defended us very generously, sir. No apology is necessary."

Elizabeth interjected, "As you suggested yourself, Mr. Darcy, it would be wrong of anyone to hold you responsible for the actions of your family members, for there is hardly anyone who does not have at least one . . .", she raised her eyebrows and did not finish the statement.

Jane said, "But I know, sir, that her words must have hurt _you_ as well, for you care about Mr. Bingley almost as much as I do."

"Indeed," Darcy said thoughtfully. "In recent months I have come to better understand my thoughts about why Bingley is so important, is irreplaceable, as a friend." He paused. "There are few people of whom I feel assured that they care about me for myself only, and not because of a desire to profit from me. That is why Bingley's friendship is rare, and I care for him like family. And that is why I am gratified to know that you, Miss Bennet, will be his wife. Your regard for him is the same as his for me. He deserves no less."

"I will always be good to him," Jane said softly.

"I am certain that he will be good to you."

"Have you ever told him, sir, of the depth of your regard for him?"

He straightened himself, his demeanor becoming more formal. "I do not feel", he said, "that there is a need to express such sentiments to my friend. He is assured of my loyalty and concern for him."

Lighter conversation followed, with occasional interruptions from Lady Catherine, as Miss Lucas and Elizabeth took their turns at the instrument. Presently, the evening came to a close and a carriage was summoned to convey the Hunsford party back to the parsonage.

~oooOOOooo~

As they prepared for bed, Elizabeth related to Jane the conversation she had had with Mr. Darcy during their walk. Her apology for making such strong accusations against the gentleman had been followed by an apology from him for not alerting anyone to the nature of Mr. Wickham's character. Elizabeth had then apologized for allowing her initial dislike of Mr. Darcy to lead her to believe Wickham's tales without any evidence. Darcy then apologized for causing said dislike by insulting her at their first meeting. Elizabeth had to remind him that he had already apologized for that offense, which led him to quickly apologize for needlessly repeating his previous apology, at which point they were both overcome with amusement. Elizabeth tried to apologize next for holding so tenaciously to her grudge as to render herself unable to form a better opinion of him over time, but Mr. Darcy suggested that perhaps they had earned a respite from their repentance and could resume their apologizing at a later date.

When Jane had recovered enough from her giggling over her sister's account, she said, "It appears then, that any animosity that seemed to exist between you has been resolved."

"Yes, an unbelievable as it would seem, I think we shall actually be friends!"

"And Jane," Elizabeth continued, "We can now own our knowledge of Wickham's dealings concerning the inheritance, as Mr. Darcy told me the entire story. So grieved he was, as well, when I told him about the lies that Wickham had told about me! Such concern he showed, even though I am completely unconnected to him! My previous assessment of his character was wholly wrong. I can see now why Mr. Bingley would think so highly of him."

~oooOOOooo~

The next day brought another letter to Jane from Mr. Bingley. Jane dearly loved his correspondence, for she almost felt as if she were having a conversation with each letter.

 _My darling Jane, my beloved,_

 _my heart and soul,_

 _my sun, moon, and stars,_

 _my_

 _Oh, there was one more phrase that I was going to put in the salutation, and now I've forgotten what it was. Forgive me._

.

"It's alright, dear."

.

 _I miss you terribly, of course, but my days are pleasant enough. I visit at Longbourn almost daily and see your family, as well as visiting with others of our neighbors. As the days pass I find life in the country to become ever more delightful._

 _That was it! "My joy and my delight", that was the other phrase I had intended for the beginning of this letter._

.

"Thank you, darling!"

.

 _I also at times accompany your sisters to Meryton, though I have had to tell them that while I am happy to escort them, I will not be purchasing trinkets for them. Miss Lydia tried to plead and sulk, but I am pleased to say that I held firm._

.

"Excellent! I am so proud of you."

.

 _I did not mean to suggest that Miss Mary tried to ask for trinkets, only Miss Catherine and Miss Lydia do so. Miss Mary only visits the bookseller, and does not ask my to buy her anything._

 _I have also heard from Caroline. No, I'm sorry, I mean that I have heard_ **about** _Caroline. Of course, I would never be one to gossip, my dear, but Hurst has written me and told me that things are not going as well for my sisters as they had been at first. Hurst says that when they first arrived back in town, Caroline and Louisa told many people that the reason Caroline and I were no longer living under the same roof was because of her objections to the woman I am to marry._

 _For a while their friends were sympathetic, but then word began to circulate that my intended has the approval of Mr. Darcy and has become intimate friends with Darcy's sister. And now people are hesitant to associate closely with Caroline for fear of offending you, Jane._

.

"Imagine!"

.

 _Apparently, there is virtually no one left who regards Caroline as a good prospect for a dinner invitation, and few who will even consider her as a viable tea party candidate._

.

"What?"

.

 _Write to me soon, my love. I wait impatiently to see you again. I am forever your own_

 _Charles_


	14. Rosings, Part II

**Hi!**

 **Here's the second half of Rosings. Chapter 13 was just published a few days ago, so if you've read that, you probably don't need a recap here. Something seems to be going on with the FanFiction website where the new reviews aren't being displayed, but thank you to those of you who posted reviews.**

* * *

When Mr. Collins went to call at Rosings that morning, Jane and Elizabeth accompanied him. But once again Jane was not able to talk to Georgiana, for she was spending time with Miss de Bourgh, and Lady Catherine insisted that the two cousins not be disturbed, as they so rarely saw one another. Jane considered the idea that her friend might be avoiding being alone with her, to prevent the very discussion that Jane was desiring to have. But as they had only been in Kent for a couple of days, it was still possible that it was only random circumstance that had so far prevented more serious conversation.

Thus Jane found herself walking the halls of Rosings with Elizabeth, Mr. Darcy, and Colonel Fitzwilliam, while Mr. Collins stayed with her ladyship in the drawing room. The house was grand and Jane thought it would be a marvelous place in which to live if only the decorations were decreased by half. The amused look on Elizabeth's face confirmed that they were both of the same opinion about Lady Catherine's tastes.

Elizabeth paused in her walking to look curiously at a large and ornate figural urn placed on a high shelf. "If I may ask," she said, "whatever would be kept in there?"

"Nothing is kept in it," Mr. Darcy replied.

"What, then, is its function?"

"Its function, madam, is to take up space and to be expensive."

"Darcy!" Colonel Fitzwilliam said.

Mr. Darcy raised a brow at his cousin. "Did I say something amiss? Can it claim any other purpose?"

Elizabeth returned her gaze to the urn. "I would say," she observed, "that it performs its function quite well."

Mr. Darcy smiled slyly. "You ladies may have noticed the approach used in furnishing this house, a careful strategy of leaving no visible unadorned space. The goal of this style of decorating is to leave visitors with no doubt of their own inferiority when comparing their own homes to this. Thus, ornaments of every kind must be precisely placed so that there is nowhere the eye can fall without beholding something far more costly than anything the visitor could ever hope to own himself."

Elizabeth grinned. "Please tell us more, sir!"

"Perhaps we can take a turn in the library. Follow me, please."

They entered the spacious library, where Mr. Darcy continued the entertainment.

"Notice, please, the Chinese print paper tapestries on the walls. The only deficiency they suffer is that an observer who is unfamiliar with tapestries might admire them for their beauty alone, without realizing how much money was spent to acquire them, thus defeating the purpose of purchasing them. Instead of bothering with a decorative print, it might have been more prudent to simply affix formations of coins to the paper so that anyone who saw them could easily discern how expensive they are."

Elizabeth giggled.

"The rest of the furnishings," Darcy intoned, "are meant to make a similar impression. The cost of the chimney piece alone is enough money that it could feed a poor family for their entire lifetime. Fortunately, it has been easy enough to maintain this fine chimney piece in pristine condition, since the residents of this house never use the library, and thus the fireplace is never lit."

Mr. Darcy exited the library and the rest of the party followed. He led them down the hallway and into the gallery.

"The wall hangings in here are much more effective than those we saw in the library, for none could help but know that this gilt leather can be afforded by very few. As you look around you, you will see portraits of many generations of de Bourghs. The painting at center here is that of Sir Lewis de Bourgh, Lady Catherine's husband. He made it a point to have his portrait placed in a frame that was more ostentatious than the ones framing any of his ancestors. Indeed, the frame rendered it so large that one of the other portraits had to be moved from this wall. Sir Lewis chose to move the portrait of his own father, which is now in the corner behind you, over the spittoon. We can only guess what feelings the two must have had for one another."

Even Jane could not help but smile as she noted the placement of the painting.

"Over here," Darcy said grandly, walking to one side of the room, "is the bust of a particularly notable member of the de Bourgh lineage. This gentleman is highly lauded by the family for having distinguished himself as a foot-kissing toady to King John Lackland."

At that moment they heard footsteps approaching the room, and soon Mr. Collins entered. "There you are!", Collins exclaimed. "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Lady Catherine sent me to see where you were and what you were doing. Mr. Darcy, Colonel, I hope that my cousins are not wearying you."

"Not at all," Mr. Darcy replied. "Actually, Mr. Collins, your arrival is well-timed. We were giving the ladies a tour of the house, but we have not yet shown them the gallery and the library. I confess that I am less familiar than I should be with many features of the rooms. Would you be so good as to show us around? We could, perhaps, send a servant to return to Lady Catherine and inform her of our whereabouts."

Mr. Collins eagerly accepted the invitation, and a footman was dispatched to the drawing room.

"I see," the parson began rapturously, "that you had just begun to observe this magnificent bust of Sir -. You should know that he is a supreme example of the distinction of the de Bourgh family, having distinguished himself as an illustrious member of the Royal Court in the Thirteenth Century. I am particularly fond of this likeness. I feel sometimes that the very spirit of the man pervades my being when I behold it. I flatter myself to think that he and I could almost become kindred spirits." He gazed at it, his hands clasped at his chin.

Jane directed her eyes toward the floor briefly to avoid laughing. When she looked up again, she saw that Elizabeth was looking away at a wall, with her lips pressed together tightly. Colonel Fitzwilliam was taking deep, slow breaths and looking at his hands. Mr. Darcy, however, was looking directly at Mr. Collins with calm and solemn attention.

"Fascinating," Darcy said. "Please guide us through the rest of the room, sir."

"With pleasure, Mr. Darcy! On the west wall are the portraits of past de Bourgh patriarchs, most of them, at least. At center, of course, is Sir Lewis himself, who was husband to Lady Catherine de Bourgh. The opulent framing of the painting testifies to the greatness of the man. May I ask, Mr. Darcy, if any of the portraits of your esteemed – though untitled – family boast similar framings?"

"The portrait frames at Pemberley are lovely," Darcy said with a sigh, "but not as ornate as this one."

Mr. Collins smiled. "I suppose that is appropriate, sir. Before we leave this room, I must point out the gilt leather wall hangings, although truly their grandeur could not possibly have escaped your notice. They proclaim to all the wealth and nobility of their owners without a word needing to be said. Lady Catherine had wished to have the same gilt leather put on the ceiling, but, alas, she was told it would not be possible."

As this last was being spoken, Jane felt her sister grasp her hand and begin to squeeze it. This activity was likely helping Elizabeth to refrain from laughing out loud, but it had the converse effect on Jane, making it more difficult to keep her composure. She decided to try Colonel Fitzwilliam's tactic of taking deep breaths, with some success.

With a last fond look around the room, Mr. Collins led them back into the hallway. He strolled the length of it, grinning and gesturing grandly toward one ornament and then another, almost bowing to each one. "As you look around you," he gushed, "you can see the full extent of her ladyship's most superb taste. Anywhere the eye falls, without fail, it encounters such splendor as to inspire absolute awe and reverence. I must say, I find it humbling at times. Would you not agree, Cousin Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth, whose face was beginning to turn red, looked at Mr. Collins with wide eyes, but dared not attempt to speak.

"My dear cousin, I see that you are rendered speechless! Just as I predicted, the sight of Rosings moves you to silence. I understand that you have likely never seen anything so resplendent, though Mrs. Collins and I have the privilege of seeing it often. But let us speak no more that. What was the other room that you all wished me to show you?"

"The library, if you would, sir," Mr. Darcy replied smoothly.

As they followed Mr. Collins into the library, Jane found that she could not look at anyone without putting herself in danger of an outburst. Not at Colonel Fitzwilliam, who was tightly clenching his jaws and occasionally feigning coughs. Not at Elizabeth, whose face was redder than she had ever before seen it (and who was squeezing Jane's hand with such force that she feared for her finger bones). Not at Mr. Collins, whose sweatily beaming face showed that he was oblivious to the hilarity he was provoking in his listeners. And worst of all was Mr. Darcy, whose countenance was so serene, and his voice so placid, that Jane felt certain he would be her undoing.

Mr. Collins gestured toward the library walls. "Notice the Chinese print paper tapestries on the walls. To the uninformed they might appear to be simply a pretty decoration, but I must tell you that these particular tapestries costs twenty shillings per yard! Twenty! Look about room and just imagine that! Twenty shillings per yard!" He was silent for a moment, contemplating.

Mr. Darcy mirrored Mr. Collins's expression of wonder. Jane breathed deeply and stared at a bookshelf on the other side of the room.

"I'm sure you all have noticed the breathtaking chimney piece here," Collins continued, glowing. "I happen to know that it cost 800 pounds! And it has proven to be an object of the highest quality, for it has been in this room for many years and still looks almost new."

"Truly remarkable," Mr. Darcy said gently. "Thank you so much, Mr. Collins, for sharing your insights about this wing of the house. I believe I can say that we all appreciate it in a way that we never did before."

"You are most welcome, sir. I shall return to Lady Catherine now." With a bow, he took his leave.

Once Mr. Collins was gone, they all escaped to the library balcony. Jane saw Elizabeth grab hold of the railing and heard her gasps for breath, followed by peals of laughter. The entire party, including Mr. Darcy, dissolved in mirth for several minutes.

"Mr. Darcy," Elizabeth said breathlessly, "that was absolute torture!"

Colonel Fitzwilliam observed that Jane was shaking her hand rapidly. "Miss Bennet, are you alright?"

"I am fine," Jane proclaimed. "I am just regaining the flow of blood in my hand after Lizzy was squeezing it so tightly."

The colonel addressed his cousin, "Darcy, you the picture of calm the entire time. I cannot understand how you managed."

"I have had much practice. Mr. Collins's raptures hardly compare to the panegyrics I have been subjected to from society mothers, wishing to convince me of the virtues of their daughters. And I am expected to maintain my composure throughout. I must say that Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth, as novices to the art, both did an admirable job."

The gentlemen delivered the ladies back to Mr. Collins, who, once reassured that his cousins had not taken up too much of the gentlemen's time, accompanied them back to the parsonage, where the rest of the day and evening passed uneventfully.

~oooOOOooo~

The next day was Sunday, and Jane and her companions had the privilege of hearing Mr. Collins deliver a sermon. He read from the Epistle of James, Chapter 2* and offered a long-winded and convoluted interpretation to assert that the passage meant exactly the opposite of what it appeared to mean. His topic immediately reminded Jane of the time they had spent at Rosings the previous day. Occasionally, when the parson would make a particularly absurd statement, Mr. Darcy, who was seated ahead of them and on the other side of the church, would turn his head just enough to be able to look at her and Elizabeth with a hint of a smile.

The Hunsford party was invited to tea at Rosings after church services. As they passed the afternoon, Jane noticed that Georgiana seemed quieter than usual, and looked slightly nervous. But she had to admit that she could not be certain whether there was truly a change is Georgiana's behavior, or whether Jane simply imagined it to be so because she was worried for her friend.

Lady Catherine had decided to focus her attention on Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth, as your sister has secured a husband, surely you are thinking about attracting one for yourself next. Have you any prospects?"

"Not at present, your ladyship. To be honest, I have not thought much about it."

"If you don't think about it, you shall soon find yourself a spinster. What do you have to offer to a husband? I have heard you play and sing, and I admonish you to apply yourself to daily practice as Miss Darcy does. We have an out-of-the-way place here at Rosings where you can come to practice during your stay in Kent. Do you draw, paint?"

"No, ma'am."

"What languages do you speak?"

"French, but not well."

"Your governess failed you greatly. Your parents should have seen how poorly she was educating you and dismissed her. If I had known them, I would have seen to it that they did so."

"We never had a governess."

"What! Five daughters and no governess? If your mother alone was left to educate all of you, I can see why you have turned out to be so unaccomplished."

"I was allowed by my father and mother to take charge of my own education, ma'am. I was allowed access to all of my father's books and spent most of my time reading."

"Your reading has not translated into any of the accomplishments that a young woman should have. Tell me what you would read."

"I read anything that captured my interest. One day I might be found reading a drama or poetry, the next day a history, and the next a book on estate management."

Lady Catherine looked at her with a mixture of astonishment and horror. "Why would a young girl read about estate management?"

"Simply because it interested me. An estate is a microcosm of a nation, and he who rules it must face similar concerns as a king does."

Mr. Darcy interrupted. "What are those similar concerns, as you see them, Miss Elizabeth?"

"The master of an estate must balance the individual needs and concerns of particular persons against the common good of all inhabitants. He must consider the long-term consequences of decisions while others think only of immediate gains. He must command the respect of his subjects without oppressing them. And he must choose the path that will increase both the value and the honor of his lands and leave a legacy for future generations. Those are also the objectives that a monarch should have."

Lady Catherine sought to regain control of the conversation. "These are not the subjects that should occupy the minds of young ladies."

Mr. Collins spoke. "You are quite right, Lady Catherine. It is not proper for ladies to abandon their own sphere to seek knowledge of the world of men." He glared at his cousin.

"I cannot agree with you, Mr. Collins," Mr. Darcy said. "Any knowledge that a woman can gain about the world, in whatever realm, makes her more valuable as a person and a greater asset to society."

"But a woman must take care not to spoil her tender nature and gentle mind in ways that would diminish her value as a wife and mother," Collins countered.

"I do not see how knowledge would diminish her value. Your own wife is a very intelligent and perceptive woman." He smiled for a moment before continuing, "I recall a book I read on the subject of the education of women. There was a passage that spoke of the value that an educated wife brings to her husband, and it rather reminds me of Mrs. Collins." He quoted:

" _An ingenious Conversation will make his life comfortable, and he who can be so well entertain'd at home, needs not run into Temptations in search of Diversions abroad."_ _ ******_

He looked at Elizabeth and said, "There was another passage that came right after that one. What was it? Do you recall, Miss Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth appeared to be suppressing a smile as she replied, "I'm not sure I remember exactly, sir."

"It will probably come to me later," Mr. Darcy replied briskly. "Aunt Catherine, did you not say that you wished to play cards after tea?

The card tables were brought out, and Jane found herself playing cassino at a table with Mr. Darcy, Anne de Bourgh, and Sir William.

As the game progressed, Mr. Darcy spoke to her very quietly, "Miss Bennet, Georgiana has expressed that she wishes more time in yours and Miss Elizabeth's company than she has so far been allowed. She has never had sisters, of course, and would cherish the opportunity to act as a sister with the two of you."

"I very much want to spend more time with her."

"I asked her if she would like to stay overnight at Hunsford, and she was excited at the prospect. She thought that tonight would be an ideal time to do so."

"I'm surprised that Lady Catherine would approve of it." As soon as she had said the words, Jane realized why they were speaking in such low voices. Of course, the visit was to take place without her ladyship's knowledge. She smiled bashfully.

"Please ask Mrs. Collins if she is agreeable to the visit. If she is, this shall be the plan. After dinner tonight, I will bring Georgiana to the parsonage with the clothing that she will need. In the morning, the colonel and I will leave Rosings early, before Lady Catherine will have left her chambers. We will call on you, Georgiana will return to Rosings with us after our call, and it will appear to our aunt that she had been with us the entire morning."

"I will ask Charlotte as soon as possible."

By the time the carriages were called for, Jane had spoken with Charlotte, secured her permission, shared the plans with Elizabeth, informed Mr. Darcy that they would be ready to receive his sister, and been told that the gentlemen would be calling in the morning at nine o'clock.

~oooOOOooo~

Back at Hunsford, Jane and Elizabeth sat in their room until time to prepare for dinner. Elizabeth told her what the passage was that Mr. Darcy pretended he could not recall, that applied to Mrs. Collins. This, dear reader, is the exact quotation, which Elizabeth was able to recite not perfectly, but close enough to it:

" _The only danger is, that the Wife be more knowing than the Husband; but if she be, 'tis his own fault, since he wants no opportunities of improvement; unless he be a natural Blockhead, and then such an one will need a wise Woman to govern him, whose prudence will conceal it from publick Observation, and at once both cover and supply his defects."_

Dinner was quiet, and afterward Elizabeth and Jane bade the Collinses and Lucases a good night and quickly returned upstairs.

~oooOOOooo~

Mrs. Collins had instructed Mr. Darcy to bring his sister to the kitchen entrance, where her most trusted maidservant would meet Miss Darcy and accompany her upstairs. Before long, Georgiana was sitting with Jane and Elizabeth in their room.

The light-hearted conversation and shared activities while preparing for bed, so common in the Bennet household, were novel and exciting to Miss Darcy. As they plaited each other's hair, Jane reflected on what it would be like to have never done this with a sister.

Conversation soon turned to Jane's upcoming wedding. "Does it make you nervous to think about the wedding day?", Georgiana asked.

"Not very much. I find that I don't think as often about the wedding as about the days that will follow, as Mr. Bingley and I embark on our life together."

"My brother has told me that your plans will include Christmas at Pemberley."

"Yes! I can't wait to see it. Both you and Mr. Bingley have told me of how beautiful it is."

"And in the summer," Elizabeth added, " _I_ shall visit you there. I look forward to having you as my hostess."

"I'm sure that it will be easy to be a hostess to you and the Gardiners, Elizabeth. It only reminds me, though, that someday I shall be out in society, and I will have to be a hostess to many more people, and not all of them will be as kind as my friends are. I remember what you told me, Jane. All I need to offer is basic civilities with a smile. But I still do not imagine that I will enjoy it."

Elizabeth said, "Every life entails both work and pleasure. Sometimes showing hospitality is work, other times, it is pleasure."

"Because of your situation in life," Jane added, "you might frequently find yourself in the company of people who will treat you the way Miss Bingley did, acting excessively friendly with their own personal gain in mind. I hope you will not find it distressing, and I hope that no one can . . ." Jane searched for the words to express what was in her mind.

"Are you hoping that no one will fool me?", Georgiana said softly. "I have learned a lot in the past year. I know that I should depend on my family to guide me in choosing friends. And . . . when it comes to men, I have learned much from observing the way that Mr. Bingley treats you, Jane. The way he respects you, the way he defends you, is an example to me of what I should expect from any man who claims to love me. I will not give my heart to a man who has not proven his love."

Georgiana turned to Jane. "When my brother and cousin call tomorrow, there is something important that will need to be discussed. I want you and Elizabeth to be present, and Mrs. Collins may as well, but I hope that Mr. Collins does not have to be there. Will it be an offense to him if we want to have a conversation without him? And I would hope that the other gentleman, Sir William, could stay with Mr. Collins while we talk."

"I will speak with Mrs. Collins and see if that is possible." Jane put on a robe and went quietly to Charlotte's bedchamber, where she relayed the message from Miss Darcy. Charlotte said that she would ensure that her husband, father, and sister were occupied elsewhere during the morning call.

Jane returned to her room. "Mrs. Collins assured me that she would see to it that we can talk without being disturbed."

The three settled down together to sleep, with Jane in the middle between her sister and her friend. When she knew that Elizabeth was asleep, she stroked Georgiana's head to see if she would rouse.

"What is it, Jane?", Georgiana whispered.

"Is everything alright, dear?"

"I believe that all shall be well."

"What happened with . . ."

"I shall tell you all in the morning. Don't worry."

Jane told herself to hope that if there were still any unresolved questions they would be handled wisely after the conversation that Georgiana desired. She quoted to herself from Proverbs, Chapter 11 – _"In the multitude of counsellors there is safety"_.

She patted Georgiana's head once more, then went to sleep.

* * *

 ***** James 2 (KJV)

 _1_ _My brethren, have not the faith of our Lord Jesus Christ, the Lord of glory, with respect of persons._

 _2_ _For if there come unto your assembly a man with a gold ring, in goodly apparel, and there come in also a poor man in vile raiment;_

 _3_ _And ye have respect to him that weareth the gay clothing, and say unto him, Sit thou here in a good place; and say to the poor, Stand thou there, or sit here under my footstool:_

 _4_ _Are ye not then partial in yourselves, and are become judges of evil thoughts?_

 _5_ _Hearken, my beloved brethren, Hath not God chosen the poor of this world rich in faith, and heirs of the kingdom which he hath promised to them that love him?_

 _6_ _But ye have despised the poor. Do not rich men oppress you, and draw you before the judgment seats?_

 _7_ _Do not they blaspheme that worthy name by the which ye are called?_

* * *

 ****** Mary, Astell. _A Serious Proposal to the Ladies, Part I_ (2nd ed., 1695), page 107


	15. The Visitor

**This chapter is shorter, but significant.**

 **RECAP:**

 **Because Jane gained Darcy's trust at the Netherfield Ball, she had a somewhat smoother path to finding happiness with Bingley, and they're engaged now (Caroline still tried to interfere, but it has backfired on her pretty badly and she and her brother are on the outs with each other now).**

 **Jane became friends with Georgiana, which led her and Lizzy to realize more quickly the Wickham was a crook.**

 **Wickham sent Georgiana a blackmail letter, threatening to tell the world about Ramsgate unless he gets paid. Jane knows about the letter, but doesn't know if Georgiana has told Darcy about it yet.**

 **Charlotte married Mr. Collins, and Jane and Elizabeth are now visiting her in Kent, and Darcy, Georgiana, and the colonel are also there visiting Lady Catherine. Elizabeth has now met Georgiana and they are starting to form a bond. Elizabeth and Darcy have also apologized to each other for their history of insults and misunderstandings, and Lizzy is starting to enjoy Darcy's company.**

 **We are picking up the story after Georgiana came over to Hunsford (without Lady Catherine's knowledge) and stayed overnight with Jane and Lizzy. Georgiana has told them that in the morning Darcy and the colonel are coming to visit, and that she wants to have an important discussion with everyone.**

* * *

When Jane and Elizabeth came down to breakfast the next morning, only Mrs. Collins was at the table.

"Is the rest of the house still asleep?", Elizabeth asked Charlotte.

"Mr. Collins took my father and Maria on a walk in the gardens. I believe they will be away all morning. It is quite safe to bring Miss Darcy downstairs."

"You are certain that they will not return?"

Mrs. Collins smiled slyly. "I visited my husband's room last night, lamenting the fact that during both of our visits to Lady Catherine this week, the Misses Bennet had so much commandeered her ladyship's attention that hardly any notice had been paid to my own father and sister. Mr. Collins apologized exhaustively to me and promised to remedy the situation. He took them out walking before breakfast time to avoid having to invite either of you to come along. I am certain that the walk will be followed by an extended call at Rosings."

Thus assured, Jane returned upstairs and brought Georgiana down to breakfast. After the meal, they retired to the sitting room. At precisely nine o'clock, Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam were announced.

Jane felt impatient to hear what news Georgiana had to share and what questions were to be discussed, but the first quarter of an hour was devoted to coffee and pleasantries, with Georgiana remaining silent.

At precisely a quarter past nine, a knock could be heard at the door of the parsonage. Georgiana immediately stood and reached for Mrs. Collins's hand.

"Please come with me," Georgiana said hurriedly. Together they left the room and headed toward the front door.

In a few moments, they returned with a weary George Wickham walking between them.

When Mr. Wickham saw the assembled party in the sitting room, he halted his steps and stood motionless, his face frozen in horror. Jane and Elizabeth gasped in unison, while Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam jumped to their feet.

Georgiana took a deep but uneven breath. "The reason that Mr. Wickham is here is because of a note that I sent to him. I believe that the paper he is holding in his hand is my note. You may read it, Mrs. Collins."

Charlotte extracted the note from Wickham's fingers and read:

 _W,_

 _As I promised you, I have made every effort to get the money you requested. I was not able to procure the entire amount, but I have half of it. May God forgive me for the falsehoods I had to tell and the proprieties I had to breach in order to acquire it. I promise you that I will send additional money to you each year until the full amount is reached._

 _Please, sir, please do not say anything about this to my brother. He is so angry with me already. I will be forever in your debt if you will keep all of this in confidence._

 _We are currently visiting my aunt in Kent. I think that it will be much safer to meet with you here than for you to come to our home. There is a parsonage just across the lane from where we are. I can arrange to be there on Monday morning, and my brother and aunt will never see you. Come to the parsonage at precisely a quarter past nine. No one will be there except for myself and the parson's wife. I will give you the money that I have._

 _GD_

Georgiana looked straight at Wickham. "Almost everything in that note was untrue. I do not have any money to give to you, I have not attempted to obtain any money, and, clearly, Mrs. Collins and I are not here alone." She turned to look at Mr. Darcy, who was staring at her with complete bewilderment. "Fitzwilliam, please try to remain calm, I will explain the situation, and explain my actions. In January, I received this message from Wickham."

She reached into her reticule and retrieved the letter that she had shown to Jane in London. ***** She gave it to Mr. Darcy. He and the colonel read it together in silence and then stared at its author. If a look could kill a man, Wickham would have been twice dead.

Georgiana took the letter from her brother and handed it to Elizabeth. Jane remembered its contents, but she read it again along with her sister and Mrs. Collins. Elizabeth turned pale at first, then red, and finally handed the letter back before turning her eyes to Wickham. If a look could kill a man, Wickham would then have been thrice dead.

Georgiana trembled as she spoke, but held her head high. "When I received that demand, I thought about it for a long time. Before I consulted with my family, I wanted to decide for myself what my own wishes were. I finally took my guidance from the epistle of James, Chapter 4: _'Resist the devil, and he will flee from you.'_ "

She turned to Mr. Darcy. "Fitzwilliam, tell me truly. If you had seen this earlier, in private, would you have considered paying for Mr. Wickham's silence?"

Darcy looked at her, but did not respond.

Georgiana continued, "I think that you might have done so. You have shown that you are willing to do anything, even to your own hurt, to protect me. But when I though about what my true interests were, I realized that what I wanted, more than anything, was for Wickham to be exposed. He has wronged you so many times in the past, and every time you responded, you responded in secrecy. But secrecy makes it possible for him to continue to hurt us and to hurt others as well."

She turned again to Wickham. "Your life of charming others and taking advantage of them has come to an end. I have proof of the debts you left in Derbyshire that Fitzwilliam paid for you. When it becomes known that you do not pay your debts, will there more creditors who make themselves known? Do you have debts now in Hertfordshire? Are there debts in London?"

Wickham finally spoke. "You claim to have proof of this indebtedness?", he asked, raising a brow.

"I collected written statements from merchants in Derbyshire testifying to the debts you incurred, which they had no hope of recovering until my brother relieved them. The reason that I cannot show you the testimonies is because I have already sent them to your commanding officer in Meryton, Colonel Forster. And I have asked him to share the information with anyone who would be in danger of harm from your irresponsibility."

Mr. Darcy looked at his sister with amazement.

"And," she sighed, "there is more. You also have a reputation for ruining women. There were rumored to be several young women in Derbyshire, but none of them would come forward because they feared being humiliated in public. However, there is one woman, Sarah Carlisle, whose story could be told."

Wickham blanched when he heard this name spoken, but replied, "Are you saying that Miss Carlisle was willing to tell some tale of ruination to the world?"

"Miss Carlisle died in a riding accident last year. As her parents have no other children or close relations, they no longer fear any damage to her reputation. They were willing to bear the shame on themselves to see you exposed. They testified to your history with their daughter, and they produced the letters that you had written to her, arranging secret meetings and urging her to loan you money. All of these documents are now in Colonel Forster's hands. My brother and cousin can decide what happens to you after this, but I have accomplished what I wanted. Your wrongs have been revealed."

Wickham had been looking at her with his mouth agape, but then his eyes widened, as if struck by a sudden thought. He sneered at Georgiana and said, "Did you not consider, Miss Darcy, that if you have published all of this about me, then I will have no more reason not to reveal _your_ secrets?"

She looked steadily at him and spoke softly. "I did think of that. But your worst offense is not known to anyone except the people in this room. I will, however, make it public knowledge if you expose me."

He cocked his head. "What is my worst offense?"

"Sending me an extortion letter. Blackmail is punishable by death."

"DEATH?", Wickham shrieked.

Mr. Darcy's previously grim face allowed a smirk at Wickham's frightened reaction. "Wickham, you just gave positive proof that the three thousand pounds I gave you was not used to study law. Georgiana is correct, extortion by threats is a capital offense. Of course it is very possible that the sentence might be commuted to a prison term."

Colonel Fitzwilliam addressed Mr. Darcy, but looked at Wickham. "That is true, Darcy, though I would think that if I found myself in one of those nightmarish dens we call prisons, without money to curry favor from the guards, I might wish they had hung me instead."

Darcy continued, "Transportation to Australia would be another possibility. Working on a chain gang in the wilderness might be better than the noose."

"In any case," the colonel said, "it is unlikely that the courts would have much mercy on a grown man who threatened the 16-year-old niece of an earl, after being a childhood friend."

"I still have all of the letters that Wickham sent me," Darcy said. "I did not read them, but I did not discard them, either. I will look through them to see which ones talk about extortion."

Wickham turned back to Georgiana with a menacing glare. "You wouldn't really do that to me. You're too afraid of your own ruin."

She met his gaze without flinching. "I would not be ruined. Miss Carlisle was ruined. I would be embarrassed. I would be criticized, ostracized, but I would try to face it without fear. My family would stand with me. But _your_ life would be completely over."

He gave her another glaring look, which she returned with steady and expressionless gaze. As her stare continued unabated, his eyes lowered and his shoulders sagged.

He turned to Darcy. "Surely," he said nervously, "we can come to some sort of agreement."

Darcy scowled at him. "Coward. I should simply do nothing and send you back to Hertfordshire to face your creditors. The chronicles of your past are already there."

"But," the colonel said, "if he returns, he would surely end up in prison, and his creditors would likely never recover their losses. I would propose that we secure him a position in the regulars, under my direct command. I will see to it that everyone who meets him is informed of his past. He'll not be given another chance to avail himself of anyone's money, or their daughters. His salary will come to me, and after I take care of his most basic provisions, the remainder of it will go to you for repayment of his debts. If he causes any trouble, you can call in the debts. And if he breathes a word about Georgiana, the blackmailing scheme will be exposed and he will hang, or wish that he had."

Mr. Darcy nodded his head, then turned to Georgiana. Jane thought that the look he gave to his sister showed not only affection, but respect as well. "Georgiana, do _you_ approve of such an arrangement?"

Tears formed in Miss Darcy's eyes at this display of deference. "I would be very pleased. He would not be able to hurt any one any more, and you would finally be repaid for some of the loss you have suffered from him."

"Then it is settled," Darcy declared.

"I can leave immediately and take him with me," the colonel said. "Darcy, I'm sure that you can handle the rest of Aunt Catherine's business on your own."

"Indeed."

"Mrs. Collins, can you send a messenger to Rosings and have my carriage brought over? Also, if a bit of food can be prepared for our journey. I wish to leave directly from here."

"Yes, sir."

Colonel Fitzwilliam and Wickham soon departed, leaving the rest of the party to recover from the events of the morning. Mrs. Collins directed her kitchen to bring strong tea and plenteous cakes.

Georgiana sat encircled in her brother's arms, her head on his shoulder. "I was in town when I received the letter from Wickham," she said. "Jane was there visiting that morning. I showed her the letter and told her what happened in Ramsgate. I told her that I was going to show it to you as well. She didn't know that I had waited until today to do so."

"I told no one," Jane said. "Not even Elizabeth."

"We should tell Miss Elizabeth," Mr. Darcy said, "so that she will not fear that something even worse occurred." Mr. Darcy related to Elizabeth the entire story of Wickham's plot and the foiled elopement.

"Abominable!", Elizabeth hissed. "Georgiana, you were the reason that we began to doubt Wickham's truthfulness. When you started writing to Jane, it was obvious that Wickham's portrayal of you as a haughty, disdainful girl was a lie. That was when we began to question the rest of his claims. You may have saved others from continuing to trust in him."

"How did you collect statements from so many people?", Mr. Darcy asked.

"During shopping trips in Lambton. Mrs. Annesley knew nothing of it, even though she was with me on every trip. Mr. Ledbury was my ally."

Mr. Darcy explained to Jane and Elizabeth, "Mr. Ledbury is the bookseller. We have known him all our lives."

Georgiana continued, "I slipped a note to him one day, telling him of the evidence I wanted to collect against Wickham, and asking that everything be done with complete discretion. I did not tell him why; he may have thought that I was working in concert with you. He would visit with the other merchants and villagers, and give me their statements the next time I visited his shop, tucked into the pages of books I would purchase. It took months to collect all of the information."

"I cannot say that I approve of you acting so without my knowledge."

"I was afraid that you would allow the secrecy to continue. Even if you convinced him to leave us alone, he would have continued to prey on others."

That sat in silence for some minutes, Mr. Darcy stroking Georgiana's hair. Finally, he said, "You are a very brave woman."

Jane felt on the verge of tears. She wondered which affected her more, that Mr. Darcy had called Georgiana brave, or that he had called her a woman.

* * *

 _ *****_ This is the blackmail letter from Chapter 9

 **Whew! It was a departure from her usual character for Georgiana to put on a public performance like that, but she was on a mission and she had been rehearsing it for four months. I'm proud of her.**


	16. Return to Hertfordshire

**Hi, everybody!**

 **Concerning Caroline's dowry, a commenter said that each family could choose for themselves what, if any, conditions were placed on the dowry they left to their daughter. So in my little universe here, we will suppose that there are no restrictions and Caroline knows it. Even if she treats her brother like dirt, she still gets the money when she gets married.**

 **RECAP:**

 **Because Jane won Darcy's trust at the Netherfield ball, there has been good rapport between her and the Darcys ever since. Because of that, Jane was less susceptible to Caroline's plots to separate her from Bingley. There was still some angst, but they are now engaged. Jane has developed a close friendship with Georgiana, and now that Georgiana has met Lizzy in Kent, they are getting close as well.**

 **Bingley and Darcy both know about Caroline's deceptions, and Caroline and Louisa have cut ties with Bingley, but it's not working out as well for them as they thought it would.**

 **Wickham tried to blackmail the Darcys threatening to reveal Georgiana's past, but Georgiana handled it in epic fashion, putting Wickham's whole sordid history on blast to the rest of the world. Wickham got taken away by Colonel Fitzwilliam and will spend the rest of his days in the army, right under the colonel's nose.**

 **Darcy and Elizabeth have both had some come-to-Jesus moments because of things they learned from each other's relatives. They apologized to each other in Kent and they seem to be getting along OK now.**

* * *

Mr. Wickham's visit was not revealed to any of the residents of Hunsford or Rosings who had not been a party to it. Sir William and Maria were only told that it had come to light that Wickham was a wholly disreputable character and that he had left Meryton.

As Sir William was to be leaving the next day to return to Hertfordshire, Charlotte, at Mr. Darcy's request, asked her father to visit the merchants in Meryton and have them show him their accounts for any credit they extended to Wickham, with the promise that Mr. Darcy would buy all outstanding debts.

Sir William left Hunsford, well pleased with his observations of his daughter's home, marriage, and patroness.

~oooOOOooo~

The rest of the party remained another week, which was spent enjoying the simple pleasures of friendship.

Jane went for several morning rides with Georgiana at Rosings. Mr. Darcy accompanied them on one of those occasions, but he chose to devote most of his mornings to walking rather than riding, taking a path that led him in the direction of Hunsford.

Afternoons were generally spent in Mrs. Jenkinson's sitting room, which had its own pianoforte and was far out of the way of Lady Catherine. Jane and Maria would talk quietly while Elizabeth and Georgiana practiced music together.

Jane took one afternoon to tour the garden at Hunsford in the company of Maria and Mr. Collins. While she found her host's constant narrative tiresome, the garden itself was much to be admired.

~oooOOOooo~

It appeared to Jane that Mr. Darcy's view of his sister's maturity had changed since witnessing her handling of Mr. Wickham. This was confirmed when Georgiana told her, during a morning ride, that her brother had suggested that she ask Jane to show her the letters from Miss Bingley*, which Mr. Darcy had previously kept away from her view. Following their ride, Georgiana accompanied Jane back to the parsonage and was shown the offending correspondence.

"Oh, Jane!", Georgiana said after she finished reading the letters. "Were you much distressed by these?"

"I admit that I was, for I was already in love with Mr. Bingley. I knew that Miss Bingley may well have been lying, but knowing what a sweet girl you are, I feared that her hopes might become reality with the passing of time. It was not until I visited you in town that I knew where Mr. Bingley's true feelings lay."

Pain was evident on Georgiana's face. "Did I add to your distress," she asked, "when I wrote to you about spending time with Mr. Bingley?"

"It is in _no_ way your fault. Everything you wrote was innocent and completely appropriate. You needed a friend while you were in town, and the only sincere friends you had were your brother and Mr. Bingley. We shall be thankful that Miss Bingley's deceptions did not ruin three valuable relationships."

"I understand now why Fitzwilliam said that she will never again be welcome at Pemberley."

"I doubt that she would even attempt to connect herself with your family again. Currently, she has even ended communication with her own brother, though she has been suffering for it."

"She will not attend your wedding, then?"

"As things currently are between them, she would not. I don't know if she will try to make amends with Mr. Bingley before the wedding."

"I am so happy that I will be there to see you wed. My brother intends for us to come to Hertfordshire when we leave Kent. He told me that he hoped I could stay at your home while were are there. At the time, I thought that he was suggesting it for my enjoyment alone. But I suppose now that it is actually because Mr. Bingley has no hostess."

"Indeed, he does not. But I have no doubt that my mother will be delighted to invite you to stay at Longbourn. And my father will barely notice the difference!"

~oooOOOooo~

On Friday, about the middle of the day, as Jane and Elizabeth were getting ready to go to Rosings, a sudden noise below seemed to speak the whole house in confusion; and, after listening a moment, they heard somebody running up stairs in a violent hurry, and calling loudly after them. Elizabeth opened the door and met Maria in the landing place, who, breathless with agitation, cried out—

"Oh, Jane and Eliza! pray make haste and come into the dining-room, for there is such a sight to be seen! Make haste, and come down this moment!"

"What is it?" cried Elizabeth.

"The pigs have gotten into the garden!"

~oooOOOooo~

On Saturday evening, Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy dined at Hunsford. Mr. Darcy informed everyone that he and Georgiana wished to return to Hertfordshire along with them and invited them to ride in his carriage, which could easily accommodate them all.

On Monday morning, the Bennets, the Darcys, and Maria Lucas bade farewell to their friends in Kent and embarked on their journey to Hertfordshire. Mr. Darcy's carriage was grand and very comfortable, and they were well occupied with conversation through the entire trip.

~o~

"Miss Elizabeth", Mr. Darcy said as they rode through the countryside, "this morning, I was pondering your comments about the similarities between the master of an estate and a monarch. It caused me to realize that the broad principles of estate management are very much a worthwhile subject of study for women."

"How so?"

"The concerns of a king or a master are also similar to the concerns of a mother. There are occasions where she must address the conflicting desires of several individuals, each of whom may lack the maturity to consider anyone's needs outside his own. She must command the respect of her subjects without intimidating them. And she must consider how her influence will affect generations to come."

Elizabeth smiled. "I think I agree with you, sir!"

"Remarkable!", Mr. Darcy chuckled.

"What is remarkable?", Georgiana asked.

"That Miss Elizabeth and I agreed on a point without argument."

"It is not as bad as that!", Elizabeth said, laughing.

"Are you disagreeing now about whether or not we tend to disagree?"

She smiled slyly. "I will maintain that the reason we are disagreeing less is because _you_ have grown wiser, sir."

"I will not argue with your assertion, madam."

~o~

They eventually reached London, where Jane, Elizabeth, and Maria stayed at the Gardiners' residence, relishing the opportunity to spend the evening with their beloved relations while Mr. Darcy and Georgiana stayed at the Darcy townhouse. In the morning they set out again to complete the journey to their home.

~o~

As they neared Hertfordshire, Maria spoke of her anticipation of returning to Meryton society. "How much I shall have to tell to my friends! All of the dinners and teas at Rosings! And how grand I shall be as I ride through town in this magnificent carriage! I'm sure I shall catch the eye of every officer in Meryton! I'll be their favorite! Perhaps one of them will declare that he loves me!"

Georgiana spoke quietly, but seriously. "Miss Maria, I think you would do well to be careful of any man who favors you simply because he saw you riding in a fine carriage. If he did not favor you before, and suddenly decides that he likes you, then he is inconstant. If you did attach yourself to him, you would live to regret it. A sincere man would have liked you before you left home, and would have continued thinking of you while you were away. Do you think that any of these officers esteemed you above all other ladies, even while you were gone?"

Maria looked at Elizabeth and Jane. They all knew that Maria's officer friends would have kept themselves happily occupied with Lydia and Kitty, with hardly a thought to where Maria had gone.

Georgiana continued. "When Mr. Bingley was staying with us in London, his sisters put as many pretty women in his path as they were able. But he was constant in declaring that there was only one woman he cared for. At the time, I didn't know who that lady was, but it was clear that he would have no other. That is how a man acts when he truly esteems a woman. That is a man that a woman can trust with her heart."

~oooOOOooo~

Mr. Darcy's carriage rode to Lucas Lodge to deliver Maria to a joyous welcome from her family, then to Longbourn, where Mrs. Bennet was in raptures at the prospect of having Miss Darcy as their houseguest. After a few civilities, Mr. Darcy went on to Netherfield, but only for as long as it took him to refresh himself from the trip and return with Mr. Bingley to spend the rest of the day and dine with the family.

* * *

* The letters in question are from Chapters 3 and 4. The one in Chapter 3 is the famous letter from canon.


	17. Another Ball at Netherfield

**Hi!**

 **Chapter 16 was posted yesterday, so there isn't really a need for a recap here, except to say that everyone is now in Hertfordshire.**

 **This chapter includes an idea that was in a review from Ann Goodluck.**

* * *

Through the month of April, Jane was largely occupied with preparations for her wedding. She and Elizabeth went to London for dress fittings, and returned to Hertfordshire accompanied by their aunt, uncle, and little cousins.

To everyone's surprise, the Gardiner family had been invited to stay at Netherfield instead of Longbourn, with Mr. Bingley asking Mrs. Gardiner to act as hostess for that house. They had decided that the Gardiners would remain at Netherfield until the wedding, and would, along with Mrs. Bennet, provide guidance to Jane as she prepared to take over as mistress of the estate. Once Mrs. Gardiner was in residence, Georgiana removed from Longbourn and went to Netherfield to be with her brother, delighting also in being reunited with the Gardiner children.

Not long after their arrival, Mr. Bingley announced a ball at Netherfield, in celebration of his impending marriage.

~oooOOOooo~

The night of the ball arrived; it was exactly one week before Jane and Mr. Bingley's wedding date. Mrs. Bennet was giddy with pleasure and eager to celebrate vociferously in front of everyone she knew. All of the Bennet sisters took pains to present themselves at their best; even Mary had subjected herself to more primping than she would usually allow. Georgiana, who was waiting one more year before coming out, was to spend the evening upstairs with the children.

As Jane and Elizabeth entered the hall, they were greeted by their aunt and then by Mr. Bingley, who offered an arm to each of them and escorted them in.

Before leaving them, he addressed Jane. "Dearest, you will dance the first, the supper, and the last with me?"

"Of course, my love," she replied. She turned to Elizabeth. "Well, I am assured of at least three dances this evening!"

Elizabeth laughed. "Jane, the entire ball is in your honor. I am sure the neighborhood will not allow you to sit down even once. Tonight you are Queen."

"Elizabeth, the second?", Bingley said.

"What?"

"Elizabeth, will you give me the second set."

"Oh! Certainly."

He bowed and set off to greet other guests.

"Do you have a partner yet for the first set?", Jane asked her sister.

"Yes, I promised the first to Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth smiled. "We are both hoping to atone for our behavior the previous time we danced together."

"I believe that at last year's ball, the only ladies he danced with, outside of Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, were you and me, Lizzy. I wonder if he will stand up more tonight."

"He very likely will. He has made several friends in the past weeks. I imagine he will dance with some of their wives and daughters."

"Mr. Darcy has been making friends? I'm happy to hear that our neighbors' opinion of him has improved."

Elizabeth grinned. "Paying all of Wickham's debts has made him one of the most popular men in Meryton! The merchants can't praise him enough!"

As the music was beginning for the first dance, Jane and Elizabeth's partners came to collect them. All eyes were on Mr. Bingley and Miss Bennet as they opened the dance.

Knowing that they were the center of attention, they smiled regally at each other but did not speak during the first dance of the set. During the next, they ventured to converse.

"I shall never forget," Mr. Bingley said, "the first ball that I held here. It was that night that I became certain that I wanted you for my wife."

"I would not have dared to hope that you had already settled on me, but I knew that you were everything I could want in a man."

"I certainly don't deserve such praise, but I will accept it nonetheless."

They spoke of the future, of their home and children, and of growing old together. When the dance finished, they spoke with a few well-wishers, and then Mr. Bingley escorted her to where her sister was standing.

"Charles," Elizabeth said, "you have the same look on your face that I saw at the last ball. It was then that I knew that you were hopelessly in love with Jane. I cannot tell you how happy I am for both of you."

Blushing, Mr. Bingley extended his hand to Elizabeth and led her out for their dance. As Jane watched them walking away, Mr. Darcy approached her.

"May I have this dance, Miss Bennet? I promise you that I will say nothing interesting this time."

Jane flushed as she thought about what had happened the last time she had danced with Mr. Darcy.

"With pleasure, sir. And I have often thought about the conversation we had during our previous dance. I was distressed at the time, but it was clever on your part. I think very few people would be able to come up with such an idea so quickly."

He smiled. "I must confess, Miss Bennet, that I was well practiced at it. You are not the first woman on whom I had employed that particular ruse."

"No?"

"No. But you are the first woman who passed the test."

Jane almost lost her breath. "Sir, I am in your debt," she finally said in quiet amazement. "You saved him for me."

"I had always felt that I was saving him _from_ others, but I will accept your gratitude. The only repayment I would ask is that you continue to keep my actions in confidence. Bingley does not know that I have ever done so, with you or with other ladies. When women failed, and many did, I warned him away from them, but did not tell him the particulars."

She smiled. "I see no need to speak of it ever again."

They found a place in the dance, which had already begun.

"That night," Jane recalled, "you said that you hoped I would come to see you as a friend. And I very much do. I hope that in the future we will have frequent occasion to dance together, as fond friends."

As they passed each other in the dance, he whispered, "Or perhaps as brother and sister."

Jane almost missed a step and stared at Mr. Darcy with wide eyes. He maintained a countenance every bit as calm as the one he had displayed in the library at Rosings.

"Mr. Darcy," she said breathlessly, "you promised me that there would be no interesting revelations during this dance."

He smiled slightly. "Forgive me, madam."

They completed their dance in a pleasing silence, each of them frequently looking over at Elizabeth.

.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **There are epilogues to come, but this is the end of the main story. The story started with Jane and Darcy dancing together, so I wanted to end it with Jane and Darcy dancing together.**

 **Lizzy and Darcy's follow-up will be a one-shot of its own, and then the other epilogues will be extra chapters added here.**

 **Thank you, everybody, for taking the time to read and interact with my story.**


	18. Hidden scene: A Conversation Between Men

**This is a behind-the-scenes look at the conversation that Darcy had with Mr. Gardiner after the dinner on Gracechurch Street in Chapter 9. It wasn't included in the main story because Jane didn't know anything about it. But, years later, Darcy told Lizzy about it, and Lizzy told me. So here's what happened (the italicized parts at the beginning and end are verbatim from Chapter 9).**

* * *

 _During dinner the ladies spoke very little, Georgiana because of her timidity in the presence of Mr. Gardiner, and Jane and Mrs. Gardiner because of their curiosity as to how the gentlemen would get along. Mr. Darcy's comfort seemed to increase markedly as he and Mr. Gardiner discussed politics, business, and sport. Jane listened most attentively to all that passed between them, and gloried in every expression, every sentence of her uncle, which marked his intelligence, his taste, or his good manners._

 _When the ladies retired to the drawing room . . ._

~o~

. . . Mr Gardiner invited Mr. Darcy into his study. The like-mindedness that each had discerned in the other during dinner, along with a bit of brandy, made for a more candid conversation than would usually be expected for two gentlemen from different social spheres who were meeting for the first time.

"I admit," Mr. Gardiner said, "that I was surprised when my wife told me that you had called here yesterday and agreed to come to dine."

"And I will admit that this is the first time I have socialized with someone who was not a gentleman."

Mr. Gardiner smiled. "May I ask your impressions, sir?"

"Your home is very comfortable, and your manners are more refined than some gentlemen I know."

"I appreciate the compliment. In my work I have frequently had dealings with the gentry, and through that I have learned that a person's social status does not always correlate with his behavior and character."

Mr. Darcy nodded. "I must agree."

"I'll be frank. If you are acquainted with my own relations who are gentry, you have likely seen behavior from some of them that was less than genteel."

"Indeed. But Miss Bennet's and Miss Elizabeth's manners are much more like your own and your wife's than like their own parents."

"Yes. My sister captured Mr. Bennet's fancy with her beauty, but her character had always been lacking. She had Jane's looks and Lydia's temperament. I admit that she is a less than desirable example to her children. But Elizabeth and Jane have always been grateful for mine and my wife's participation in their lives. They have stayed with us frequently here in town. The other sisters had less interest in doing so."

"I would have imagined that the younger ones would be delighted to come to town as often as they could."

"If my wife and I went out to see the amusements more often, then I am sure Lydia and Catherine would wish to visit us more. But we stay at home most evenings, and our company alone is not enough of an attraction to them. Also, as our own children get older, we prefer that they spend time with Jane and Lizzy."

"That is understandable. Considering your breeding, sir, and the success you appear to have had in your business, I suppose that the next generation of your family would be in a position to join the gentry."

"My hope is to leave enough money to my son that he could purchase an estate if he chose to do so. But I have no particular preference as to whether he does or not. I see agriculture and industry as equally important pursuits and equally honorable."

"You haven't an interest in seeing your son enjoy the status associated with being a landed gentleman?"

"Not particularly. I believe that times are changing and that people will begin to assign less importance to the rigidities of the class structure. But those who have always been members of the elite are loath to view the world in any other way."

"I've heard from Miss Bennet that you have had to deal with men who demeaned you at the same time that they desired your services."

"Indeed. They expected me to bow and kiss their feet in gratitude simply because they had deigned to speak to me. I am rather offended by prominent men in society who assume without question that those who are not of their circle must surely envy them."

"Of course, no person should envy another in an unseemly way. But do you not think that people who have been relegated to lower status, even if such a designation has been unfair, would be grateful for an opportunity to elevate themselves? To associate with the higher classes or even to join them? If, for example, one of your nieces, Miss Elizabeth or Miss Mary, were to receive an offer of marriage from someone whose background was considered superior to theirs, would you not see it as an extraordinary blessing for them?"

"If the only thing the gentleman had to offer was his background, I would not consider it an especially auspicious match." He paused and chuckled. "My nieces' feelings on the subject would be another matter. Mary might consider any offer of marriage to be an extraordinary blessing. But Lizzy would be incensed if her suitor actually saw himself as superior to her. She would refuse the Prince Regent if he did not treat her with respect."

"Even if the man viewed her as an equal, the society that he is a part of would still look down on her."

"I would imagine that she would care less about how the _ton_ perceives her and more about how her husband perceives her. Is his first loyalty to society's opinion of him or to his wife's opinion of him? Does he esteem her at all times, even in the presence of others?"

"She deserves no less than that."

At this point, Mr. Darcy was not looking at Mr. Gardiner, but instead was staring at the wall behind him. A pensive look was on his face. Mr. Gardiner sat and watched him for some time.

Mr. Darcy finally spoke. "I . . .", he returned his eyes to Mr. Gardiner, "I admire Miss Elizabeth very much."

Mr. Gardiner's eyebrows shot up for a moment, then he collected himself. "There is much to admire about Elizabeth. She is a very clever and lively woman."

"Clever, lively, insightful, witty. And elegant and beautiful."

"Do you think that she is inferior to you?"

"I do not."

"Are there others in your family who would consider her inferior?"

"Most certainly."

"It appears, then, that you have a decision to make."

Mr. Darcy paused. "I'm recalling your comment that times are changing. As I consider it, I realize that the relations I have who would refuse to recognize a woman like Elizabeth are all considerably older than I am. Those who are my age and younger would be much more likely to look at her based on her merits rather than her position."

"Are you saying that you have made your decision?"

"There are still people close to me whose opinions I value, and I would want her to meet them. But they are people who would be interested in her character, not her rank."

"Is your sister one of those people?"

"Yes. She is the primary one."

Mr. Gardiner smiled and stood. "Sir," he said, "we have been talking for quite some time. I think it is high time we joined the ladies. I appreciate your openness."

"Likewise, sir."

They shook hands and moved toward the drawing room.

~o~

 _. . . It was only after the gentlemen rejoined them that they realized how long they had been talking. Jane and her aunt looked at each other and Jane was certain that they were both wondering what Mr. Darcy and her uncle could have been discussing for such a long time. The gentlemen gave no hints, but Mr. Darcy seemed to be showing great deference toward Mr. Gardiner, as someone would treat a person who was their senior in age, rather than as someone who was below them in rank._

* * *

 **Epilogue still coming! _  
_**


	19. Follow-ups

**Hi! This is the last post on this story. It gives an overview of what happened to the rest of the Bennets, Bingleys, and Darcys.**

 **By the way, were you keeping track of the times that Bingley referenced 21** **st** **Century stuff? There were four of them:**

 **Chapter 8 - "Rolling on the floor laughing out loud"**

 **Chapter 9 - "All the single ladies"**

 **Chapter 13 - "Tea Party candidate"**

 **Chapter 17 - "Elizabeth the Second"**

 **On to the follow-ups!**

* * *

 **Lizzy**

Lizzy has a follow-up that's a one-shot story of its own. Look for _"The Most Natural Thing"_.

After she and Darcy got married, Darcy bought Netherfield. That freed up Bingley's money so he could buy that nice estate up north, only thirty miles from Pemberley. They visited each other all the time.

Both the Darcys and the Bingleys used Netherfield as a vacation home until Mr. Bennet died.

 **Mary**

Did she fall in love with Frederick Addams? Yes! A lot of people wanted to say that she was lowering herself by marrying a merchant's son, but they didn't care a bit. They used her dowry money to move to America and settle down. When they got here (I say "here" because I'm an American), they got swept up in the fervor of the Second Great Enlightenment and became staunch Methodists.

Her husband opened a bookstore and found out that even though nobody back home would ever have considered him high-class, Americans think that anybody who has a British accent is classy. Because of that, his shop was instantly seen as an "upscale" bookstore and did great business.

 **Kitty and Lydia**

After Lizzy and Darcy got married, Darcy became the unspoken patriarch of the Bennet family. He showed way more interest in the futures of the Bennet girls than their dad did.

Even though Darcy's opinion of ladies' seminaries was that they were places for wannabes and social climbers, he thought that it might actually do Kitty and Lydia some good. So he offered to double their dowries if they would agree to go.

Lydia wasn't interested. The dowry she had from Bingley was good enough for her and good old Lieutenant Denny to decide to make a go of married life. They got a place to live in London and Denny found a good enough job that they could live a decent life – not fancy, but decent. She and Denny got along great, but living on a budget took some getting used to. She was content with her life most of the time.

Kitty, on the other hand, took Darcy up on his offer. She went to the same London seminary that Caroline Bingley had gone to. Along with learning some social graces, Kitty got a chance to do what she does best – become somebody's BFF. Within a month, she and another girl at the school were inseparable. When the first school holiday came along, her friend invited Kitty home with her and introduced her to her drop-dead gorgeous, mega-rich, older brother. Mr. Dreamboat worked in his father's business, he was set to inherit the business when his father retired, he thought Kitty was fantastic, and best of all, he had no interest in ever moving to the country. A few months after finishing at the seminary, Kitty married Dreamboat and started living the glamorous London life she had always fantasized about.

Remember how I said that Lydia was "content with her life most of the time"? The time that she was _least_ content was whenever she visited Kitty. After all those times in their childhood when Lydia had bested Kitty in getting all of the pretty things, there was no question who had the most pretty things now. Kitty never gloated because she didn't have to; her house, wardrobe, and carriage spoke for themselves. The hardest blow of all was the time that Kitty saw Lydia admiring a shawl she had and just gave it to her ( _"You should have that. I really think it will go even better with your coloring than with mine."_ ). Lydia thought the shawl was beautiful, but knowing that Kitty could buy three more to take its place took all the fun out of taking something away from her sister. So visits to Kitty were not always comfortable, but family is family, and their children were all best friends. One thing they totally agreed on was how glad they both were that they weren't living on a farm any more. What were their older sisters thinking?

 **Mr. and Mrs. Bennet**

The Bennets continued on at Longbourn. Mrs. Bennet's favorite hobby was going around to all her neighbors talking about how well her daughters had made out. Mr. Bennet's favorite hobby was showing up unexpectedly at Pemberley.

By the time Mr. Bennet died, none of the daughters were living in Hertfordshire any more. Mr. Collins was eager to take over Longbourn (along with his wife and three kids). Mrs. Bennet said she was perfectly ready to leave, and started sssllllllooowwwllly collecting her belongings, because, really, how fast can an old woman move, you know? The thing was, Charlotte couldn't move into the mistress's chambers until Mrs. Bennet's stuff was out. Next thing you know, the Collinses (along with some Lucases lending a hand) were doing all the work themselves, packing her things and transporting them to Netherfield, where Mrs. Bennet was waiting for them to show them where everything should be put down.

Mrs. Bennet happily lived out the rest of her days at Netherfield. Since she didn't have any more family left at home, and the servants obeyed her every whim, she was all out of reasons to have nervous attacks. She still had a reputation for setting the best table in town, so she could always get company for dinner. The food was good enough that it was worth sitting through an evening listening to her gush about how rich her daughters were. Her children and their families would visit her a couple of times a year, Lizzy and Jane would come in the winter (always together), and Kitty and Lydia would come in the summer (usually together).

 **Georgiana**

When Georgiana came out, men were swarming all over her, of course. Not only was it tiring to deal with so many admirers, she also wondered how she could figure out which ones really liked her for herself and which ones liked her for 30,000 other reasons. You can guess where this is going, right?

Her brother suggested the same decoy ploy that he had used in the past to get the wrong women away from Bingley. Georgiana loved the idea and worked out an arrangement with a pretty friend of hers who was the daughter of a duke (Lady Marian already had an understanding with a one of her cousins, so she wasn't really on the dating market, but hardly anybody knew that).

Whenever a man started paying a lot of attention to Georgiana, Lady Marian would find an opportunity to start a conversation with him, do some eyelash fluttering, and be sure to mention her illustrious dad. If he took the bait and tried to make a play for her, he was disqualified for consideration by Georgiana.

The guy who finally won the prize was the one who not only resisted the temptation, but actually let go of Lady Marian's hand in mid-air and abandoned her on the dance floor when she referred to Georgiana as "mousy". They knew right then that he was a keeper. After they were engaged, Georgiana told her fiance all about the ploy. Once he knew that Lady Marian wasn't really a man-stealer, the two couples became good friends and godparents to each other's children.

 **Louisa and Caroline**

So you remember, right, that Caroline had gone around telling everybody how much she disapproved of Jane Bennet?

So here's all the stuff that happened in the next year and a half. Imagine what it did to Caroline's social standing:

Jane Bennet's sister married Fitzwilliam Darcy and got presented at court.

Jane was seen all over town hanging out with Georgiana Darcy during her debut season.

At every ball of the season, Jane was ALWAYS the third woman to dance with Darcy (his first dance was always with his wife, and the second dance was always with his sister).

If people had suspected before that Jane and Charles were the winners in the Bingley popularity contest, now they knew for sure. Social invitations for Caroline and Louisa completely evaporated. The only people who would have been willing to socialize with them in London were Charles and Jane (they're just not the type to hold a grudge, bless their hearts). But Louisa and Caroline were afraid to come around Charles because if they did they might accidentally run into Darcy, and they were sure that he would cut them.

At this point, Caroline's marriage prospects were looking so bad that it was time for desperate measures. She married a middle-aged widower who was friends with Hurst. He was so similar to Hurst in his looks, his personality, and his behavior that people sometimes thought they were brothers. He owned an estate near Hurst's estate. The income it brought in was only a little bit more than Longbourn.

After the season was over they moved back to their country estates and hardly ever came back to London again. They socialized with each other and with their country neighbors. Charles invited them to see him at his estate sometimes (during times when the Darcys would not be visiting), but they didn't visit him very often, since they both felt a little uncomfortable comparing their couch-potato spouses to the hottie that their brother had married.

 **That's it! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **While I was writing Discovery, other ideas kept popping into my head for other P &P stories. I'll probably write a few. None of them will be as long as this one, but I hope they'll be enjoyable. See you around!**


End file.
